All Down Hill From Here
by AngelDranger
Summary: AU:KaiOc Summary: "Tell us about your wife, Kai!" One of the girls questioned him. All of them were insisting, over and over. I covered my ears. "Tell me when it's over," I grumbled under my breath.
1. Catfight

**Hello Everyone! - I am back with a new story. I wanted to experiment with the first point of view this time. I started this when I was practicing for my English writing part for the Midterm exam. Which I think I did well on. And I loved this to bits –strangles story- **

**I hope you all like this. But I won't tell you who it is that is tell it. She will introduce herself in the story, but for those who already read my others.** **You know who she is. This story goes more in depth with her. So you will get to know her even more.**

**Enjoy now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade Characters. I only own my characters. Well enjoy now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cat Fight

Well do you know what I call everything around me? Fuckin' Bull Shit! Yes, you heard me. FUCKIN' BULL SHIT! This whole world that I live in is just a huge nightmare. A child's must get out world. Well you wouldn't actually see a world were there is all happiness and…. And that hated word of mine. "LOVE!"

Well let me get you out of my deep problems of life and let me introduce my self. Well the name's Amy Makaio. I don't really like the god-forsaken name. Fucking Damn it I don't want that name, "Amy," period. Who in the right mind would make their child have a name like that? Oh yeah, my mother was the one that gave me that name. The one who died and made everything in my world upside down. Well I don't remember her. So in respect I keep that name just for her. I really don't want to talk about the other people in my family, but I might as well anyway. Lets say the only one in the family that has his mind strait is my old Grandfather. My father… well he is in a mental institute because he went crazy after my mother died and almost killed me because he said it was MY fault she died. My older sister disappears most of the time. I already have an idea what she does. It makes me sick at the thought of it.

I'll move on so I don't bore you to death. I am a sixteen year-old girl, who lives in a huge mansion all alone. That's the most I like about being home, no one to bother you. Just me alone! Okay there are still the servants that work here, but they respect my wishes. I have long purple hair with really weird pink eyes. That was what my father hated me a lot about after my mother died. I had her eyes and I guess he didn't want to lose her. Well he needs to grow up and face it just like everyone else in this family.

I checked myself in the head to toe mirror. Today was the first day of returning to school. I was starting junior year. To be honest I was a bit happy for some reason. Just two more years to finish and then I can leave that high school and finally get away from everything here. The school had a dress code that everyone literally hated. So I was wearing a white blouse with a navy blue skirt and a dark blue blazer over. That blazer could be a real pain in the ass when summer came. Before I walked out my front door I made sure I had all my things before walking out.

Wow! Today's weather must be feeling special today. The sun beamed out of the almost cloudless blue sky hitting my eyes. Guess the weather is feeling the same as me right now. Watching all the birds fly around the front yard of my mansion made me smile as they chirped and danced in the beautifully carved birdbath dish. I walked passed the huge iron gates and all of a sudden a pitch black 315-horsepower Infiniti FX45 drove right in front of me. My small smile immediately disappeared as the black tined windows rolled down.

Inside this beautiful black Infiniti FX45 was no other then my next-door neighbor. His slate colored hair looked a bit messy as he glared at me with his lavender eyes. Well his name is Kai Hiwatari also known as King of the Sex gods. Which was a weird nickname to me. You really have to see girls jump on him every now and then. They think he is hot stuff. Well I know him since I was young and all I can tell you is that he is a pain in the frigin' ass. But, all I liked about him was his taste in Rock music, which was blasting out of the speakers in the car.

"Get in the car." He said coldly. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? I just looked at him and acted as if I didn't under stand a thing he said. He growled in annoyance. He is not going to win respect like that from me for sure if he keeps it up. "Get in the fuckin' car." He growled.

I finally answered to him, "Ask me nicely then I will." Great today just got off on the wrong path. But I did enjoy making Hiwatari mad as a pig. Great child's play for me! Well let me tell you why Hiwatari is here and why I know him so very much to my disgust. My mom and HIS mother know each other since they were teenagers and since Hiwatari's mother is SO nice. She made him drop me at school since we go to the same one. Kai hates me because he doesn't get to do much, since his mother is very protective of me since I get to stay alone in a huge mansion. So I think that's all to tell you about him.

"Would you 'please' get in the fucking car?" I heard how he said "please." He literally hissed it out between his teeth, but I shrugged. I am not going to make his life a living nightmare… Okay not yet that is. Some day I will make his life a living nightmare and I promise that.

Well the car ride was in silence. Just how I like it with only the blasting stereo doing all the talking. But now and then I could help but look at Hiwatari every time he growled. I have no idea what happened this time. And I am not finding out either. Not even if it kills me.

Finally made it to my school, The Wattan high school. This school used to be one of the best until that started to crash very badly. It is a very expensive school and an easy one to get in. So there is a lot of dumb Asses in there and lot I hate dearly. I just left the slate boy behind as he immediately came to a halt with his Infiniti. I just ditched him. He finished his part and now we can ignore each other for the rest of the day.

"Amy!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to look at a running red head coming my way. Ok let me explain who she is. Her name is Rebecca Xadrian. My best friend since I started this school. I was really lucky to find someone that isn't dumbfounded in this school. We became great friends when we saw eye to eye on everyone else in this school. "What took you so long?" She asked me. We both walked side by side inside the school.

"Well you know the answer to that." I told her as found my locker and opened it and dumped all my belongings inside.

"Your neighbor?" I heard her speak. I gave her a nod as I started to rearrange the books inside. "Well it is his last year, so you won't have to worry of him dropping you off all the time."

I shut my locker as I looked at her and beamed. "I will literally jump around when that happens." I will too. My god, I can't wait for a day when Hiwatari doesn't bother me in the morning. He will be off to College and I will never see him again. Okay maybe some of the time since Colleges have lots of vacation time. That just so sucks.

"Come on lets go find Danny before the herd of bitches with rolled up skirts come in." She said as she pulled me along. Okay to be honest you clearly don't want to see these bitches with the rolled up skirts. My god, who in the hell wants to see their Asses, I don't! Sometimes I wonder what happened to the teachers when they see that and they don't do shit, too. Come one people have you ever heard of wearing tights under your skirt!

Okay, let me tell you about who this Danny person is before you meet him. He is another person that is actually pretty nice. A lot of people disgust him, because he is gay. Hello people, who cares if someone is gay? Becky and me saved him from getting beaten up from some guys, including that person being Kai. Becky and me were going to fight them all off, but Kai called them off for some odd reason. He just told us to take him away before he changes his mind, but I could help but get that feeling that he didn't even want to fight with some freshman girls. Ha, ha! I remembered how his goons asked him how he knew me. I sometimes wonder what he told them.

"Hey, Amy, Becky!" I heard. In front of me was Danny. He had shinny orange hair with gleaming crimson eyes. He was taller then both Becky and me. Seems he grew a bit during summer.

"Hey, dude." Becky said slamming elbows with Danny. Okay, I still don't understand that move, but that's Rebecca for ya. Comes up with the craziest things over time.

"Hey, Danny, how was your summer?" I greeted him as he gave me a greeting smile.

"Short," He replied to me. To be honest it did feel short. Well we all matched up our schedules together to see what our classes were. For all I know we were all going to be in the same class when Music came, but then we all the rest we were separated. Hey, there was a good part. We were still in the same homeroom together.

Yet again, Homeroom isn't that much of an excitement. I mostly spend that morning talking to Becky and Danny or just looking out the window, since I always try to sit there. I don't know why I always do that though. Just I really don't care what the goddamn teacher has to say. And yet again my homeroom teacher was blabbing her mouth about how juniors are supposed to so this and do that. Like if anyone is listening. And thank god the bell rang. Okay if I hear another word from that lady I would be down her throat and shoving her in a pit.

Okay my mind is off the teacher and now on to my first lesson of Pre Calculus. You know that Pre Calculus is a senior class math study? Well it is. I'm in advance math and you should see less people in the math class then the others. I have no idea how people survive without math. I am not saying that I am a geek in anyway. Math is okay. I like English better, though. Writing is my strongest point in life.

I walked into room 206 and looked around the room for an empty seat. To be honest it was a big room with only about fifteen students already sitting. Most of them being brain picking, math genius and others, like me, trying to see if Pre Calculus could post a challenge to us. And worst. There weren't many windows in this room, most of them being in the back. Okay it isn't like I am going to throw myself out a window or anything. I just like to look out like if something is calling me for something. Gosh I need to get the habit of window out of my system. So I did the next best thing. I took a seat in the back of the class. Not all the way in the back, though.

Then the door busted open. Great why does Kai always have to be everywhere I am? God must hate me up there! But I don't blame him. He is smart for someone who acts stupid around everyone else. He took a seat in the back of the room with me, but he didn't acknowledge me at all either. Well he did have a mad expression on his face earlier. He must be still mad. Oh well for him then.

Well Pre Calculus was… interesting. Spending almost close to two hours was like… okay like being tortured by the demon king. Okay bad example there. Better go see Becky is all right. She hates Math to death. She said she would rather keel over and die then listen to what the teacher has to say. Come on I don't want her to die yet. She's my friend.

And I found her. She was sitting there staring daggers at the ground. Like if it's her hated enemy. Know I was curious. I walked over to her and sat next to her at an empty table.

"How was math?" That I such a dumb ass question I said. She didn't say anything to me. All I heard was some cursing that I barley made out. Ok she said something like, "Fucking… red head, stupid ass bitch," And some other words that I didn't get because she spoke them in a different language. Yeah we took different languages too. I took French as she took German. Okay I am so taking German next year even if it is my last year here. "Becky?" I repeated again.

"What?" Rebecca said raising her voice at me until she noticed it was I and shook her head. "Oh sorry?" She said to me as she rested her chin on her hand. I heard her sigh. What was making my best friend so sad all of a sudden?

"What's wron-" I was cut off by a high-pitched voice. I looked up and saw a green head girl. Oh I so know her. Her name is Riley Torrance and is head of the cheerleading team here at my school. She is one of the girls I hate to death. Her high-pitched voice always annoys me.

"What do we have here?" She said knocking those cat like nail together. "Nice performance you did in Geometry class." I didn't know what she was talking about, but all I know is when I hear every word that passes through those overly glossed lips of her. I am tempted to jump and kill, literally.

"Leave her alone." Thank god! Danny actually came in during the right time. I am so going to need someone to hold me down before I jump and kill her and get myself expelled. Riley gave Danny the worst disgusted look ever. It made me even madder.

"I don't listen to people that can't tell their sex apart." She said turning her head away though not wanting to look at something so hideous.

Okay now she has made me mad. She better not think she is going to walk away after saying that to my best friends. Danny is… okay lets say he's an emotional person and right now Becky isn't really in her mind at the moment. I got up from my seat and slammed my hands on the table. I must have literally got everyone's attention with that one. I could feel many eyes looking at me, but I wasn't going to make that stop me. No way! "Shut up bitch. If you have nothing good to say then do say anything at all." I growled at her.

She just flicked her hair at me and looked at me with those lime green eyes of hers. "Lookie here. An one woman army ready to take down little o' me." I twitched at her. This girl better watch it. I was ready to advance on her when I felt someone tug on my blazer. I looked down at Becky as she gave me a no. I turned back to the whore as I gave her a deadly glare as I pulled both Becky and Danny way from her. I have to find a way to get these two emotional levels down a bit or else I won't be able to stop my self for defending them when something like this happens again.

* * *

**-Blinks- Okay I had lots of fun writing this. :) XD Now I want your reviews… And remember people this story will fly up to Rated R so watch out young ones…**


	2. The Mysterious Silver Book

Angel: -does a dance- I finally found time to finish writing this!

Piper: YEAH! Oh, wait, NO! ;0;

Angel: It isn't here yet Piper, so don't worry.

Piper: Okay! –smiles-

Angel: Here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I wish…. I don't own, Sonic Heroes, even though I had the game and it was hard. I also don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee. I sold that one too… I do own the Character that is telling her life story to you and the other characters that show up here and there…. No flaming please… They hurt!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Silver Book

"Come on, Becky?"

I yelled back at her as I chased behind her. Damn it, She was being a total bitch. Why does she have to be like that is so beyond me? I blocked her in her tracks before she had to cross the street to almost reach her house. I looked at her strait in the eyes as she looked directly into mine with her emerald green eyes. I swear I could have seen a hint of anger in them.

"What happened?" I said, but this time I said it softly.

"It's nothing, Aim." She chocked out. She gave me a feeble smile. I guess she was thinking she can just hid it away or something from me. Like nothing happened. "It's nothing." She walked around me and crossed the street.

I sighed; I know I am not going to get anything out of her. I think it might be better if I just leave her alone. As I know her, she might stay in her room and write music all day, until she falls asleep or feels a bit better about whatever she is mad about. Danny was fine when I talked to him when Becky ran off. He had told me to catch up to her and make sure she was all right. Seems that didn't go well for me. I'll call Danny later to really make sure he is okay.

I took one last look in her direction as I turned around and walked off. Sometimes I ask myself why life has to be like this. Always so complicated, but to be honest it makes life worth living. To see what the hell is next up to face.

I walked on, leaving Becky to her own problems. I have stuff my self that I have to handle. Like I have to baby sit Keahi. Okay Keahi isn't such a bad kid. He's kind of cute for an eight year old and also being that arrogant bastards little brother. One thing I know Kai can't handle is taking care of his little brother.

When I soon made it to the Hiwatari mansion I hit the buzzer to get someone to open the gates, and soon after the huge iron gates opened up and I walked it. The Hiwatari's are really rich, and when I say really I mean **REALLY**. They have a larger house then my grandfather, Mr. Stanley Dickinson.

A man that I knew so long waited for me at the entrance to the Hiwatari mansion. He was neither old nor young. His brown hair stood under his hat as he was covered in black.

"Hello," I said politely giving him a smile and a nod.

"It's good to see you again," He said bowing. I sweat-dropped as I chuckled a bit. Man I hated when he did that. He was the butler and a real gentleman to me, but it just made me feel weird…. Come on I don't like it when people do that. "Master Keahi is in his room and his parents say to enjoy your time here." He smiled at me as I smiled back at him and left to find Keahi and finish my work as fast as I can.

I walked up the stairs as I walked through the long white hallway. The sound of a video game filled the one of the rooms, which the door was left open a bit. I snuck to the door and peaked in. A little boy sat on the ground cross-legged and was staring at a huge plasma screen TV not blinking. The loud crashing sound kept on blaring out of the TV. He didn't let his eyes off the TV.

"NO!" He yelled as he dropped his Gamecube controller onto the ground and crossed his arms across his chest. He twitched as he glared at the plasma screen TV as it flashed Game Over in red. I chuckled, that was all I could do. I walked over to the little boy, as I ruffled his spiky gray hair. He looked up at me with his silver eyes. "Don't laugh at me," He frowned.

"What game are you trying to beat this time?" I asked.

"Sonic Heroes," He grunted sending a glare at the TV as a box appeared saying if you wanted to continue. I blinked at him and then took a glance at the television.

"Le' me try," I asked. He picked up the wireless controller as he tossed it off his head and I caught it. And I gave it a shot, and I sure didn't do well. The next thing I knew was I was ready to destroy this game. It was hard collecting Chaos Emeralds; with the limited time they give you. "Man, this is hard," I sat there giving a glare at the red flashing words. A laugh caught my ears as I looked at Keahi who was on his back laughing his heart out.

"HA! You can't do any better then me, at all." He laughed. Oh, you wana see about that, do you little Keahi.

"Oh, you wana bet on that?" I smirked playfully.

"Name your game!" He said standing on his knees and crawled over to his Gamecube system. I taped my chin as I thought. What kind of game should I pick to beat this young Hiwatari? Honestly he mastered mostly all the games he has.

"What about, Super Smash Brothers?" He just laughed, that was all he did, but harder. I frowned. He was just the same as his brother when I remembered when we were kids. Always some kind of sense of humor and he would always make fun of my pigtails or anything else he could think of. How childish right?

"There's no way you can beat me at that game," He said proudly. He grinned and I glared.

"Oh, we'll see,"

Oh yeah, we played. And I showed him what I could do. He chooses Roy as I chose the always reliable, really, really easy to handle: KIRBY! Oh yeah, that small pink balloon creature with long feet has some moves. One move that I love so much that little Hiwatari can't stop me, even though it could be a bit cheap.

"Hey, No fair!" Keahi yelled as his yaw feel down a bit. I giggled and watch his character come back to life. "You're dead." He hissed. And he did win, after the time ran out. What are with boys and video games?

"YEAH! I won!" He jumped to his feet grinning. "Eat that, Aim!"

I stared at him annoyed as I twitched a bit.

"Well, you won. Now, Homework time!"

"Homework!" Keahi fell on his butt as he shook his head. "You're crazy. School just started, I don't have homework."

"Well, I'll teach something new then."

"Nah! No Homework, for me!" He scrambled to his feet as I grabbed onto his waist laughing. Hey, I guess little munchkins like Keahi make me soft. Sue me.

"It's time to learn your multiplication tables!"

"NUH!" He yelled trying to pull my arms away from his waist.

I could hardly stop myself from laughing now. It was funny really. "I'm joking Keahi," Keahi stopped squirming around and looked at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not cool," Keahi said. A smirk formed his lips, "Pigtail girl!"

"What?" I snapped. He dashed out of my arms as I soon let loose of him.

Did he just call me _"Pigtail girl?" _I never liked being called pigtail girl, especially by Kai. He teased me that way. I never had my pigtails since I was ten years old, why call me that now?

I got up and chased after Keahi. Oh he is dead. Even though I won't literally kill him. He'll get some kind of punishment, a hard on. One thing I have to know, how did he know I had pigtails?

I turned the corner and stopped suddenly before hitting right into Kai. He glared at me with those gray eyes of his.

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for Keahi," I said sending back a glare to him. Why does he have to be like… this? Always giving me a glare just for looking at him. I heard giggling as I looked behind Kai and saw Keahi laughing away. "There you are." I ran around Kai as Keahi was going to take off. I grabbed him around the waist as he went on screaming.

"Ah! The pigtail girl has me. SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Keahi yelled/laughed. Okay, my annoyed bar was rising.

"Pigtail girl?" I heard behind me. Kai was laughing as I was twitching. Come on don't snap! Amy you have self control. USE IT!

Frig' it!

"Why don't you shut up?" I yelled over my back at Kai. Keahi stopped his squirming around in my arms. Kai smirked as he turned around and went back to what he was going to do.

"Sorry..." I heard. I blinked and looked down as Keahi looked back up with his gentle gray eyes. " Sorry, that I got you mad," A smile creped up my face. I couldn't be mad at a child. It's not in my nature to.

"Don't worry about it." I told him, "Just a question? How did you know I had pigtails?"

Keahi blinked, "The Photo Album."

"Photo Album?"

"Yeah, I stole it from Kai's room when he wasn't home." He grinned. I think he was successful from his smile. If Kai didn't notice that his little brother stole something from his room then he should be proud.

"Oh…"

"Why are you always mad at my brother?" He asked. I shrugged. I really did want to say anything about that honestly. Lets just leave it that he totally ditched me and never looked back at me as his friend.

"Don't worry about it okay, Keahi." I told him. I let loose of him as he turned around and looked at me. I smiled at him as he still had that concerned look on his face. "Hey, I bet I can bet you a second time in Super Smash Brothers."

"No way" Keahi piped up. "There is no way you can bet me at any game."

"Wana see about that?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"You're on!" He said grabbing my hand. God help me, that he never asks me that question again.

* * *

I flipped though the books in my shelf of my room as I was looking for my old writing book. I have no idea why I was thinking of that book when I was playing against Keahi for the maybe eleventh time this afternoon. But, I learned to always to follow my heart even though it seems to be strange some of the time. I have lots of books, and when I mean a lot, I mean a lot. I must have gone though maybe twenty books already and still have about 60 or so left.

"Where the hell did it go?" I said frustrated as I dumped some books on my bed. I stared at the books on the bed as a musical sound suddenly filled my room.

It was my cell phone.

I swirled around as I grabbed a silver flip phone from my desk. A silver bell charm hung from my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aim. How chu doin'?" Said a bored voice.

"Okay, I guess," I blinked to myself. "You're alright, Beck?" Okay, wasn't she all hot headed not to long ago?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Becky practically yelled though the phone. "I got bored, and couldn't think of anything to do. So I decided to bug you. So what are you really doing?"

"Lookin' for a book," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bookworm…"

"Fuck you…" I stuck my tongue out at the phone. "Not my fault I like books."

"Yeah, I should blame your guardians." I heard her laughing on the other end. While I was talking to her, I was also looking for what I was looking for, with little luck of hope. Oh God damn it, Where the fuck did I put it.

"I give up!" I yelled in frustration. "I can't find the stupid shit." I plopped down on my bed full of books that I didn't have a clue were even about. I'm about to sell all the books I don't want, or maybe give them away. Okay, one of the too.

"Then forget what you're looking for." Becky said boringly. "Oh crud… I have to go… Mea is screaming from the top of her lungs for me to get off before she pounces on me. Talk to you at school." Becky said in a hurry as the phone went dead. Mea was Becky's hated stepmother. She is like a semi-sweet stepmother. I don't like her though.

I placed my cell phone on my mantle piece and got off my bed.

Great I had a huge mess to clean up and I didn't find what the hell I was looking for. How great. I sighed and placed all my books back on the shelf, before I knew it. I was done. I know I didn't have any homework, and I also didn't feel like going on the computer. I was about to pick up my mobile when something shinny caught my eye.

I looked around my room to see what was shinning at me. I noticed a book lying helplessly under my bed. The book had a silver metal looking cover. I know strange to have as a cover right? I picked it up and remembered what it was and tossed it on my bed.

It was a photo album that I got from Mr. And Mrs. Hiwatari as a gift. I loved it so much. It was so pretty and so shinny. I sat on my bed and opened it. I actually thought I lost it. I went on a rampage when I couldn't find it and gave up looking for it. How strange for it to appear out of nowhere.

Inside of the platinum silver textbook was a picture of me when I was about six years old, with my pigtails, and next to my little self, was a picture of Kai when he was seven or eight years old. It was when we were in the park and I jumped on him and scared him. It seemed that Mrs. Hiwatari was able to catch that. I just **_loved_** Kai's expression in this. He was so _freakishly_ surprised.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny, to bad if I did it again, he would be mentally pissed at me, and that would mean me running for my life.

Those days to me where perfect, to bad it's gone.

I sighed and glanced over at the clock.

_'9:30'_

I closed the photo album and placed it on my desk. I know I was missing those days, when I wouldn't be suppressed and reluctant as I am now. I never knew why I always felt like this, but all I knew was that I never liked it and I wanted out of it.

Maybe someday, I might get out of it….

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews.. D

animefanatic13: Aww… I think Amy wants to say thank you…

Amy: Wha? Oo;;;

Sakura Silvy: Here it is.. ; Sorry I take long.. I have lots of other stuff to do..

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: I will!

Untoachable: YEAH! KILL THE BITCH! –has pitch forks and tourches-

eMily06: Okay, I will

Blackdranzergurl: Thank you!

Princess Shadowcat: oh okay! O—o;;;

Dementedness: No problem..

xxx: Okay here is more…

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: okay… hehe… just kidding.. Thanks for the comment!

Angel: Thanks for the reviews.! -throws everyone a cookie!- Review again.. and if I get more reviews. I might update again.. –wink-


	3. Deals

I

AM

SO

SORRY

FOR

NEVER

UPDATING………………………………..

…… o.o What else is there to say? Anyway! I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY!! Here's Chapter 3 and some nice stuff in here… I guess.. All my stuff I wrote long time ago I think are all gone, or deep inside my old computer. Making your emotions and childhood run wild I guess. Lol.

My Promises for updates Fast and Sweet Never work. I'll try. Or go send me hate mail or something.

RO is fun, go play.

Now here's Chapter 3, that lots of people are… or hopefully still waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deals **

_'Kai, Kai, Kai!' _

_'WHAT?' _

_'Nothing,' a little girl huffed at the boy. The little boy frowned. The little girl was on the swings of on the playground. _

_Back!_

_Forth_

_Higher_

_Higher!!!_

_The little girl giggled as she kept going higher and higher on the swings. Her pigtails kept flying in the movement she was going. The little boy stared at her with his lavender eyes. The __little girl was six years old, and the boy was about to run eight. The little boy took a glance at his mother, pregnant, who was watching the two. The lady smiled, and the little boy continued to frown. She had dragged the two out for some fresh air and to let them have some fun out doors, but that wasn't working that much for the boy._

_'KAIII' The little girl screamed. When she coming back down to earth from flying high on the swings she let her foot out and stopped herself when she reached the sandy ground. The Little Kai glanced at her, and Amy frowned back at him. 'What's __Wrong__?' She asked. _

_'Nothing.'_

_'Nothing?'_

_'Nothing.'__He set his glances back at the ground._

_'Ooh…' Amy said tilting her head, and scratched her head. The Lady watching them giggled. __Amy got off the swing she was on and headed to the one Kai was sitting in and swaying a bit. 'Need a push?' She asked. _

_'No.'_

_Amy sweated and giggled. She wrapped her arms around Kai's shoulders and hugged him. He didn't do anything and she let go of him and walked away. Kai didn't do anything just sit there._

_Amy on the other hand was meters away and turned around and dashed. _

_'KAIII'_

_Before he knew it, there was a grip around his shoulders and a giant push from behind. Amy's tiny body was on the swing with him and pushed him so high. He screamed. Amy giggled her soul out. Her knees were planted on the seat on the side of Kai. She used her body to keep the swing moving back and forth. _

_'STOP BEING OLD' Amy told him._

_'AIM STOP!'__ Kai screamed. His mother giggled and had a camera in her hand. _

_Amy continued to giggle, but all of a sudden she got pushed back and flew back and everything turned dark._

I flushed my eyes open as I hit bang against the floor. My hands stopped the impact a bit. I moaned pain. Holy Crap! How the fuck did I fall out of the bed.

"Finally you woke up." Kai said coldly.

I didn't want to look up, but I had this feeling my shirt was falling down as well since it was really big. I crawled out of bed and sat myself comfy on the floor. I pushed my bangs back and looked at Kai. He had his head turned the other way. Fuck did he….

"Was thankful you wore clothes, but I end up seeing something anyway." Kai mumbled, he set his cold glances back at me, and I glared back at him.

"Well it's not my fault you threw me off the bed." I grumbled. I stumbled back to my feet and checked the clock. "It's Five... in the morning." I was like… what the fuck it's too damn early. "Kai, why the hell do you have to come here and wake me up so god damn early?"

"Cause I need your help maybe?" Kai grunted, taking my desk chair and sitting on it with his legs crossed. He had that mad face on.

"With what?"

"My Parents."

"Ooh." I frowned, and walked to the bay window and opened it so some nice cool air would come in and loosen the tension between us. To early to get into a fight! He kept silent. I took a seat across from him on my bed bringing my legs up on the bed and sat there waiting to listen to him. I placed my chin on my palm and waited.

"I need you to kiss up to them for me."

"Why." I asked. He gave me this sour face and glared at me. My 'why' was annoying the fuck out of him, but why would he have any trouble with his parents was so weird. They always let him do whatever he wanted.

"They won't let me leave after I graduate, for some unknown reason." Kai growled clutching his fist and huffed. Is that why he's been mad all day yesterday? Might have been…

"Maybe it's a perfectly good reason." I said. It was a mad move on my part but I didn't care… Then it ended up me caring after Kai pushed me back on the bed his face inches away from mine. Now this freaked me out. He literally jumped on me.

"You ARE going to help me no matter what you say." He hissed at me. I couldn't move his arm pinned both of my arms down. Aff... what am I going to do? I was in the state of panic. I winced at the pain he was sending though my arm. I already had a nice collision to the floor, now this hurts a lot.

"Okay, Okay. You win." I screamed out in pain. "I'll do it, let go of me." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he had me tight. He didn't let go. He grabbed my chin and made me look straight into his eyes. His Lavender eyes….

"Fail to accomplish it in a month I'll fucking rape you." He hissed with a smirk along his lips. My breathing got harder.

Oh shit no, the look in his eyes he was serious. What was I going to do? I bit the bottom of my lip and kept staring at him. His smirk grew as he slid his free hand from my elbow down to my side brushing against my breast. It gave me the coldest chills throughout my body.

He lowered himself down brushing his face against my shoulder. He let go of my arms, but it felt like I couldn't even move them. I closed my eyes shut to the warm breath that hit my skin. He whispered.

"Next time I'd suggest you wear something tighter when you go to sleep," He said coldly. I had that feeling he had that devilish smirk on his face. "Might never know when I feel like dropping back and pulling you out of bed. Better remember that deal."

I didn't move.

Hell my body didn't want to move.

He got up from on top of me and walked right out of my room and right out of the house. I, on the other hand, petrified. I laid on my bed a bit more my hand covering my mouth.

How was I going to do this? How was I going to convince his mom to let him leave for collage? I mean, if there's a reason there's a reason you can't stop that when it comes to parents. I can image going up to Kai being like, 'Nope, nothing worked,' and he'd push me up the wall rape, and kill me.

I closed my eyes. All I could imagine was what he'd do to me.

His touch… Still burning a whole in my side…

* * *

TADAH!! Chapter 3 done deal. Dunno if I can promise chapter 4. Send me hate mail? Overfill my mailbox or something with replies. xD And make me update or something idk. 

Well Hope you enjoyed it. I have future stuff I wanna write about this so I'll go do that. : cya everyone.

Angel walking out


	4. Embarrass Me? Never!

Here's Chapter 4!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Embarrass Me? Never!

School was horrible. That's all I had to say. Kai had a wonderful time watching me die in Pre Cal as I pondered a way to make him happy. Him seeing me in horror equals his happiness? That might be maybe. Sigh, nothing seemed to work right in my mind.

What was I going to do…?

I don't know what to do…

I sighed, Lunch time and I was not hungry. I didn't tell anyone about why I was so depressed all of a sudden. Becky was stuffing her face. She asked me about… a million times what was wrong. I didn't say anything just dozed off on the table. I had to… think up something. I have a month… And before you know it, a month will be over, and if nothing works out right. I just hope he forgets… Or I get saved somehow.

Uhrg, Bleh. Headache.

'snap'

'snap'

'snap'

What the… I lifted my head off the lunch table and a small green pea got flicked at my face. Becky grinned at me and continued eating her lunch. School lunch is always nasty, unless you are a senior. Seniors could walk out or order food to be delivered to the school during lunch time. Becky made her own lunch, very green lunch.

"Come on, Aim, what's wrong." Becky said was a full mouth.

"Nah, nothing just very tired." I said giving a fake yawn lying back down and rested my chin on my arm. The lunch room was ready loud today for some reason. Headache, Headache… I rubbed my arm and Becky noticed a spot that was a bit black and blue.

"How you hurt yourself?"

I looked at my arm and frowned. "I walked into the wall when I woke up this morning." I lied. I grabbed my blazer and put it on so it would hide it. It was still hurting. Fucking Kai. I hate you. Go fall in a ditch and die and leave me alone. He's maybe worse them my own father. Becky continued to eat her greens. My eyes snuck on a juicy red baby tomato. I gulped. Aw darn I'm getting hungry. I laid my head back on the table and sighed.

"Can I have that tomato?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ahaha… Yah Sure, Aim," Becky laughed passing her lunch box over to me. I picked the red baby tomato and popped it into my mouth.

"Yummy." The tomato was juicy and sweet.

"You should eat." "Nah, I can wait." I told her. "Just one more class and I leave early today." Free periods rocked. She pouted at me, and I laughed at her. "I'll eat when I leave school."

"Ooh I made this tune up yesterday," Becky perked up pulling out some ear phones and an mp3 player. She passed the head sets to me and tampered with the buttons on it. I popped the earphones into my ear and listened.

"It's kind of depressing…" Becky said chuckling a bit. I couldn't blame her. Yesterday she was mad as hell. Still don't know why it started well maybe a bit.

The melody started, it had that mysterious feeling. I closed my eyes. Music gives you images and what I saw was loneliness and coldness. Snow.

I whispered…

"I… will…. never say…. Thank you, I'll always…. keep it…. to myself." I covered my ears a bit to listen more to the melody that was rushing though my ears.

"Good byes …. Aren't to hard… In dreams everything will be fine."

"As my tears fall, I will find a new… I will... never give… up…"

"There's always a way….." I trailed. I lost sense of the music, and couldn't think of anymore words that would go with it. "Hem…"

"Hah," Becky said giggling. I frowned. I handed her back her ear phones. "Next time I'll make something that's….. uhm… happier?" I laughed at her. "Then you can make nice lyrics for me!"

"Yah something nice," I told her waving my finger at her.

"Well at least I know you're just tired and not emo-depressed," Becky told me; she smiled at me and stuffed her mp3 player back into her bag. I chuckled a bit, and went back to thinking. Becky got up for a second to go wash her lunch dish out. I glanced around the lunch room. Freshman… Sophomore… Juniors… and pack load of seniors being very loud.

I sighed, and saw Kai. He was sitting at a table with his boys. He was sitting there eyes closed and his headphones plugged into his ears. I was thinking back… would he actually rape me? I had that feeling he wouldn't bother and was using that to just scare me.

I jolted off the table from the sudden bang on the table. I glared up at the person who banged the table. Actually that bang was pretty loud. I shifted my eyes and saw a red head, Tala, from Kai's table looking back at my table. The person who banged my table was no one else, but Riley. She had that annoyed face on, I don't have a slight clue what's wrong with this girl.

"Can I help you?" I scorned at her. I couldn't really get up and leave. Becky's stuff was still on the table and I didn't want to just leave it there.

"Yes, actually," She hissed, "I was wondering if you can give this to Kai Hiwatari for me." She waved this envelope at me, and I just sweat. What is she pulling?

"Why don't you? He's right over there…"

"Nah, I want you to do it for me." She smiled at me and it gave me the chills.

"Fine," I told her sticking it into my bag and went back to spacing out, but she was still there standing confused. "What?" Stupid girl…

"Why don't you give him now…"

I didn't say anything. Oh my fucking god. How stupid can you get please? She's a senior… I think so… Yah she's a senior. She, her stupid self, shrugged and skipped along. I watched her walk away, and I sighed. The red head at Kai's table shook his head and laughed. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on the table.

Headache… Headache…

"You okay?" I heard Becky I gave her a groaning sound. "You seriously need some Advil," She told me. I mumbled an 'okay' and the bell rang for my last class of the day, which went very fast.

People were rushing to their last period class. I was digging into my locker looking for books that I need to do homework tonight.

Headache… Headache…

FUCK! I want to slam my head on the locker. I pushed my back against the lockers and sighed hugging tightly to my books.

"Haha. You alright?" I looked up and saw that red head Tala. I also knew him when I was little. He hung out with Kai in elementary school before they came to the same high school. He was always bugging me when I was little, pushing me around and such. However, Kai was my savior! He saved me every time he tried to do something. One time I remember. Tala was picking at my hair laughing and such. Kai always told him to stop. I was maybe around five when that happened. Both Kai and Tala fought each other and both tumbled down the hill. After that they were best friends.

Now, it feels different. Like Tala and Kai switched moods to me.

"Yah," I told him. I sweat at him after he raised his eye brow at me. I continued my work getting my books out of my locker and into my backpack. He still hung around; I glanced at him and raised my eye brow at him, "Now are you alright?"

He chuckled at me. "Yah I'm alright." He grinned at me soon enough it disappeared instantly. His chuckle became dull and sad. I locked my locker and faced him giving him that strange look like there was more on his mind. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice called out to him.

"Yo, Tala," Kai came around the corner and Tala turned his attention to his best friend. They did some weird handshake.

"Yo, Man, you ready?" He asked his tone that sounded more himself then before when he was talking to me.

"Yah…" Kai said and looked up right at me and I froze. "Don't you have a class?"His voice as cold as ice.

"Uh… nope…. Was about to head home…"

"Hey, Kai, why don't we drop her home first before we go do our business?"

"No?" Kai said blankly, but then he got elbow-stabbed in the gut by Tala. "God, Fine." Kai huffed looking the other way. I giggled a little, and got a bad death glare from him in return. Tala had that 'Yes' Smirk on his face. Kai sighed and passed me mumbling that he'll be outside.

Tala laughed and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around dragging me the way Kai was going. "Let's go before he drives off with none of us in the car." I nodded and agreed. I couldn't help but laugh. He got owned! But hopefully I wasn't going to be in deep trouble afterwards when Tala wasn't around.

When we got outside

When we got outside Kai was in his car ready to go, and outside of the car was Riley.

"Hurry up Tala!" She screamed. I followed behind Tala walking normal pace. Then he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, before we make him mad." He told me, dashing off dragging me along the parking lot.

"Oh she's coming with us?" Riley asked tilting her head. She gave me that look like why would I be dragged along by Tala.

"Yah, we are dropping her home though." Tala told her. I sweat a bit being dragged around like a doll. Kai huffed and was angry I guess because Tala had hit him and me. The green haired girl shrugged, and yelled 'Shotgun' and jumped in the front seat. She felt proud and almighty. Tala and I jumped into the back seat, and I just watched outside the window at the things we passed. Riley was jumping her mouth so much on the ride. I pulled out my ear phones and thought more staring out the window.

Tala tapped my shoulder bring me back to reality tossing a piece of crumbled paper at me. I pulled one of the ear pieces out and opened the piece of paper.

'Hey, Aim,

When you see your friend tell her I said sorry.

-Tala.'

I raised an eye brow at him and he grinned. I guess that was what he was going to tell me.

"Yah sure," I told him.

"What are you two doing back there?" Riley her nosy self asked. Tala and I both responded 'Nothing.' and blocked her out.

"But I'd be better if you said it," I told him. He frowned at me. He put his chin on his hand and looked like he went back to thinking. The car came to a complete stop in front of my place.

"We're here now get out," Kai said rudely at me. I frowned. Riley made a big 'o' sound.

"Cool you live close to Kai's," Riley said staring at the house. I sweat. I think Kai will be mad later.

I dug into my bag getting that envelope that stupid chick gave me when she is a seat away from the damn guy. "Here you go you dumb-ass," I hissed at him reaching over the seat slapping the envelope at his face, and whispered into his hear that none of the two can't hear. "I'll get your request done today, happy?" He glared at me, and gave me a nod. I gave him a glare back, and it broke from Tala's compliment with my face going extremely red.

"Yo, Aim, you have one set of nice legs…"

"Thanks… Wait… What?" I turned my head and Tala was grinning cheek to cheek. Kai also turned back at Tala raising an eye brow at him like what the fuck are you talking about. I gave Tala a glare too. I sat back down opened the car door and grabbed my bag. "One day I'm killing you both," I told them throwing my bag over my back.

"I wait for that day," Tala said poking his tongue out at me.

"What is this?" Kai asked me before I locked the car door.

"Ask this chick," I pointed out to Riley.

"Well you see… I tried to play a trick on her so she'd get … hum… humiliated, but it seems you two know her already so that didn't work." I sweat, and locked the car door. Kai just looked at the letter and stuffed it somewhere in the car. I looked at Tala, giving him that look, 'Is there something wrong with her?' He shrugged at me and frowned. I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Hey, Aim, you and those legs be careful now!" Tala waved out of the car making me embarrassed. I turned around and the car sped away.

* * *

Well there we go.

Ahah I lost lots of review people but that's okay. Next chapter might come faster idk. Well good day everyone!!


	5. Shocked till no return

Chapter 5: Shocked till no return

Seems Kai didn't take a second thought about stepping on that gas peddle to get out of the front of my house.

"Nice legs my ass," I grunted and rubbed my legs in frustration, but I still smirked and laughed.

I forgot how much Tala made me laugh. He was a funny character. He is funny some days and a complete jerk some other days. I really couldn't complain. He made me feel better and that was enough for me.

I turned around and headed towards my house.

I was wondering. What would be the reason they wouldn't let him leave. It was kind of strange after thinking about it. His mother is a sweetheart. Lets Kai do anything he wants. Father doesn't have much of a say. Now they are stripping him of his freedom, but why. What would the reason be behind this sudden action? Hmm… maybe they think he isn't ready to leave yet.

While I was thinking I finally got into my room threw my bag near my desk and changed out of my uniform into something comfortable—red shorts and a plain white shirt. I settled down onto my chair and pulled my bag to my lap.

"Let's see today I could go and find out about the Kai thing, but while all the homework I have today there's no way I would be able to finish tonight." I scratched my head. "Why are things so complicated these days?" I stretched out my arms and got started on homework.

What sucked was that before I even touched my work my phone started to ring. I searched through my bag and found my cell phone and flipped it on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aim, my love!"

I high pitched voice spoke out of my phone. I was so confused I looked back at the caller id and didn't have a clue who it was.

"Who's this?"

"Who's this? Kidding me right?" The guy's voice laughed, "I'm me, duh!" The voice continued to laugh. "It's Hideki, dumb girl. Geez you forget me already, babe?!"

"What are you kidding me, Hideki of all people?" I sat back on my chair and started laughing. "I thought you died."

"Died?! You wish. You aren't running away from me. I'll make you my girl." His voice came normal just like I remembered it.

So this kid, Hideki is a long time friend back in Grammar school. He had a huge crush on me and recruited me to be in his little 'band'. He wanted me to sing with him and find a moment where he could grab me and I don't know what he would do. He was fun to hang around with.

"Hmm you might have a chance this time seeing as I have no bodyguard that will drag out miles away from me."

"Huh? Kai stopped being your personal bodyguard. That dude would dump me in trash bins for trying to back hump you. But Awesome!! I get my chance yes!" I continued to laugh at him. "So hey, hun, what's up? How's life? Haven't talk to you in FOREVER!"

"Well Good I guess." I told him. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Hum sure."

"Let's see. How should I say this… how would you find out if someone was serious?"

"Serious? In what way?"

"Like… This person said something in a certain way, but how can I tell if he's serious?"

"………………I'm confused….." He said.

I sighed, "Okay let me tell you what happened then. There's this guy right…."

"Right…."

"And he asked me to do something, but …………. Oh shit, fuck it. Forget it I never said anything." I couldn't get myself to explain. I needed advice. How would I deal with it if I couldn't find out what I needed to find out?

"Okay, Hun, did someone threaten you?"

"Ehh, Kinda."

"Okay this is what you do. First tell him to Fuck off. Second say you're taken by Moi and tell him to shove it up his ass!"

"Wow insightful."

"I know right." I threw my head down, but he continued. "But yah, the only way you can handle it is depending on the person being dangerous or something. If he acts rough and tough on you act the same way. Push him down show him how you are powerful than him. If he's seductive act seductive yourself. Have the hair in front of your face and the loose clothing and touch, touch; touch him softly till he cracks. If he's a chicken and just talk he'll fall for your trap, and you have him in the palm of your hand."

Touch….. I imminently shivered at the thought and rubbed my free hand down the side of me.

"Geez where did you figure that out?"

"I don't know. It just came to me, but yah if someone's being a bitch to you. I advise you tell your ex-bodyguard just in case."

"Not easy, but thanks."

"No problem! Anything for my Aim-chan."

"But yah any other reasons you called me out of the blue, because yah dude I got tons of work to do and talking to you won't get it done."

"Well just wanted to find out what you've been up too. Haven't seen you in a good 2 years. You're always too busy."

"I'm sorry maybe we'll hang out someday you and the gang."

"Nah ditch the gang go on a date with me."

"NO, bye!"

"UHK FINE! WAIT If he is seducing you and you pull it off make sure you run if you feel something hard gabbing you. Bye."

The phone went dead right after he said that. I stared at it. "What? Hard….. that damn perv." I could feel the heat against my cheeks. I shook the feeling off and left my phone on the desk.

I couldn't help but continue giggling inside though. He was indeed an odd character. He's still the same no matter how many years pass.

I couldn't meddle about these things anymore. Most important thing right now is getting my work done.

* * *

The night was horrible, but I was still able to get a good night's rest. No one bothered me, it was great. Today though, I left early so Kai wouldn't pick me up. His grumbling face always kills the day. By the time I reached the school, there were students flooding into the school aimlessly. There were posters everywhere today.

"Are you going to the battle?"

"Yah, I heard it's going to be awesome!"

People were busy talking about the posters everywhere. I glanced at one really quick. _"Battle of the Bands! Next week!" _A Black and Purple Poster.

Interesting…

"Cool isn't it?"

An arm wrapped themselves around my neck.

"What this Poster?" I turned and looked at Becky.

"No, Silly! That there's no school today!"

"WHAT?! Why not?" I yelled at her. What. Why is there no school today? I swear everyday gets weirder and weirder. I worked my butt off last night working on homework.

"Well, I don't know really, but all the schools are out." Beck said shrugging.

I sighed. "I hate life."

"It just sucks that the school didn't bother to tell us till we got to school." She started laughing. "Don't worry; we can do whatever we want today."

"Yah, true," I told her. I perked up, but my smile suddenly fell. Over Becky's shoulder I saw Kai and Tala walk in laughing. My heart skipped a beat.

Oh shit… Oh shit… "Oh shit…" I started whispering to myself. I kept Becky in front of me so Kai wouldn't have noticed.

I totally forgot that I told him I'd the job yesterday. Shoot. No. I can't believe I forgot.

"Hey, Aim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, Hurry let's get out of here."

Becky and I both shuck out of the open court yard to the exit gate. Kai and Tala were still close by the exit. So all we had to do was escape without them knowing.

But sadly enough that didn't work,

"Amy!"

Tala's voice ran through my ear. I froze instantly. Oh my luck.

I made eye contact with Tala; He was waving and smiling at me. Kai, on the other hand, had that look on his face that he had yesterday when Tala threw that comment at me. 'Tala, what the hell are you doing exactly?'

I waved by awkwardly.

"Well, Yah, we have to go now." Becky said grabbing my hand and was about to pull me and run.

"Wait."

Becky stopped. I almost didn't see it either. Kai floated towards us grabbing the hand Becky had hold and separating us.

"She'll have to take a rain check."He sent a glare at me.

"Hmm, okie." Becky said grabbing onto her own hand.

"Tala, I'll talk to you later."

"See yah, Man." He said pushing his hands in his pocket.

"Come on." Kai said. He pulled me roughly. I felt like I couldn't speak; almost felt I wasn't going to have any power over myself. He dragged me to his car. He clicked it open and shoved me. "Get in." I did as he said and he got in and started it and drove away.

I didn't speak. I just watched the flooring of the car. I finally snapped out of it when the car suddenly stopped and the engine was turned off.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Sweat ran down my face. I sighed. Amy, keep a strong face! I leaned my arm against the car door. "Well you see…." I took a glance at Kai. I was kind of shocked. He was actually paying attention.

"What?"

"Well, I forgot!"

"WHAT!!! YOU FORGOT TO ASK? YOU DIMWIT!" Kai yelled at me. I backed away. "How air-headed are you? How could you have forgotten if you just told me you were going to do it that same day?"

I started yelling at him, "Shut up. I have work to do you know. I was trying to get it done, but it ended up taking the whole afternoon." I growled. Kai continued to glare at me. I glared back.

"You piss me off."

"Same here."

I turned around and looked out the window. I could see the reflection off the window Kai was looking the other way.

Somehow I felt kind of sorry. I didn't understand why, but this whole thing means a lot to him. He really wants to know why.

"Is your mom still home?" I kept looking at the glass.

"She should be." His head was still facing the other direction.

"Then I'll find out right now." His head turned fast towards my direction. "Honestly, it would make more sense if you asked them and forced them to tell you, but if you really want me to do it then fine."

He stayed silent, but I didn't need a reply from him, because he started up his car and I knew where he was going.

Sometimes I wished things were different. Sometimes I missed the bond we used to have when we were children. I guess that's how life has to be. We grow up and change. Everything just changes.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

Kai's voice surprised me. It was still cold, but not as his usual coldness.

"Hmm… Actually I have no clue." I told him. I heard a sigh from him. He must be at the edge of his seat with this whole thing. "Well, I was thinking I'd just ask, and she'll tell me. Saying I'm doing it out of concern, because you've been acting differently."

"Oh, how sweet."

I glared at him. "Don't start."

I saw a smirk on the corner of his face. I frowned. I'll wipe that smirk off his face.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the house. He turned off the car and I had gotten out. I started heading towards his house. I turned around and saw him following.

"I'm going to make sure you don't linger away from your job."

I chuckled."Yes, sir." I turned around and kept walking.

The butler saw us both and bowed in front of us. "Home early I see?"

Kai spoke to him, "Yah, classes were canceled. Is mother home?"

"She has guests in the dinning hall. She asks for no one to disturb till it's over."

Kai nodded, and shoved me into the mansion. He whispered "Come on."

I followed him till we reached a huge wooden door leading to the dinning hall. I whispered. "Kai, she's…" "Shh, damn it."

There were voices coming through the door. We stayed quiet so we could listen.

"_He's the heir to the family. He has to take on this company."_

"_He's not going to agree to this."_

"_He has no choice in the matter."_

I looked up at Kai. He was puzzled.

"_Kai will get married after his graduation, no questions asked." _

Before I could react Kai pushed the dinning hall doors opening. The doors slammed hard gaining everyone's attention. I stood there stunned behind Kai.

"There's no way I'm doing as you wish, Grandfather."

I stared out into the hall to see Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari sitting at the table and an old man sitting across from them.

That old man smirked. "As I said, you have no choice." He stood up and used his cane to lean on. "You will get married after your graduation, to any women you wish." The old man casted his vision on me, and he glared evilly at me, "As long as they are first class women."

Kai glared at him.

"If you fail to find a woman good enough to be your wife I will be the one picking that woman for you."

* * *

eheheee...... I bet you all hate me! XD


	6. Everything is like a Drama!

Chapter 6: Everything is like a Drama!!!

"If you fail to find a woman good enough to be your wife I will be the one picking that woman for you."

The old man left the table and headed out towards the other exit of the dinning hall. His servants met up with him and followed behind him. Kai kept his cold eyes on him. I could hear his cold growl that was leaking out of him. He was really pissed.

"Mother Father, How could you agree with this?" Kai stomped in towards his parents who where sitting at the table. His mom had her head down and his father kept his eyes closed.

"We didn't, son." His father told him.

"We kept trying to convince him. This choice is for you to make. He was going to come and just hand your wife to you." His mom spoke up. She took a glance at me giving me a nod to come in. I was still frozen from all that was happening. I walked in and the butlers shut the doors behind me. "We got him to agree to let you find a wife for yourself."

Kai sat in a chair across from his parents covering his head with his hands. "That old man always wants things the way he wants it." He glanced my way. "You know you can leave, this shouldn't concern you."

"Actually, it 'kinda' does," Kai's mom chuckled. I walked up closer towards the table.

Wait a minute. Why does this have to concern me? This concerns him, and his wife problem. His father covered his face. It looked like he was holding in his laughter. Something was strange.

She fixed herself in her chair, "Well you see… The reason why your grandfather came was because he was worried. "

"About what?" I mumbled out.

"That we'd" She points and herself and Kai's father "make you two get married!" She placed a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Both Kai and I yelled at the same time. Kai pushed his chair onto the floor. I kept staring at her. What the fuck.

"I love you dear, but don't put me in the middle of this." His father started laughing softly.

She started giggling and sighed and looked dreamy. "When you two were little, your mom and I had dreams." She looked happy. "That our children would get married together, and we'd all live together forever!"

"HUH!? Mother you're crazy." Kai shook his head. He frowned.

She leaned back onto her chair with her hands at her heart. "You two were cute when you were little. You'd protect her from anyone, and would always play with her. I knew it would turn into a perfect couple when you guys grow up."

I started to chuckle out loud awkwardly. "I don't see that happening." Honestly, I couldn't believe what she was saying. Her wild imagination was taking over her. Did my own mother agree to this as well? Wait that can't be possible I was only three when she died.

"Oh I know you two have fights." She said. She lifted her head higher. Her eyes start to sparkle. "It makes it more interesting!! When Poor Aim-chan gets herself into some trouble we all know Onii-chan will come and rescue her!!!" She started singing to herself as she continued dreaming.

Oh dear…

"But, once he figured it out what your mother was planning he had to step in. Aim-chan isn't classy enough to marry." Kai's father told us.

"Classy?!" I yelled.

"Yah, I totally agree." I heard Kai's cold voice. He covered his face with his hand.

I glared at him. I'm not classy enough? "Who would want to marry a cold hearted man? There would surely be no romance in that marriage, because the husband's heart is full of ice. That poor girl will just end up having to find her sweetheart somewhere else."

"I don't care." Kai said. He smirked. "Keep dreaming you've never experienced it before." He turned towards his parents, "Do I really have to go through with this?"

I kept glaring at him. I bet you haven't even experienced true love, or what a girl really wants. You don't even know how to be gentle.

"Well, Kai, There's no other choice. You have to find someone to marry or else he chooses one for you." Kai's father told him.

"I'll figure it out myself then." Kai said excusing himself from the table. He ignored me and passed me. Anger was building up inside of me. I couldn't stand him. He was pissing me off. Him and his grandfather. How dare he say I'm not classy? How dare he!

"Aim-chan."

I looked up towards the two adults. Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at me. "Don't worry about him. Boys are thickheaded."

"Huh?"

She started to giggle. "Don't worry. It's just me being a mom." She smiled at me. Her smile calmed me down a bit. I nodded.

"Please excuse me." I said softly lowering my head and then I left the room.

I kept thinking what she was saying. It was basically like a Drama, the story being where the mother of the lead male wants him to marry the lead girl that she likes a whole lot. The lead male is a handsome top ranking class high school student and the girl is in a low ranking class, but they were in the same grade. Things happen and in the end they both love each other. In it a lot of dramatic things happen to make both of their love become stronger.

I sighed. I hope I don't turn into a mom like that one day. It would be so embarrassing to see a mom like that hovering over their children, and playing who they will be with in the end.

Damn it! It's hard trying to picture my own mother plotting my own future. I don't even know how she would act.

I wasn't paying much attention walking around the Hiwatari mansion. The house was huge. Too huge. I decided I'd go to the garden that they have outside of the house. Good place to think. It's calm and relaxing over there.

In the garden there are so many different flowers, even a fountain. Huge fountain. Like it's about three feet long. When I was little that would be my spot to feel peace. There was even a swing there. My favorite spot.

However, there was someone there I didn't expect. I saw Kai sitting on the stairs leading down to the fountain. He had his hand through his hair messing it up. This must be really annoying for him. Marriage isn't something everyone thinks everyday. Especially for a guy. Should I bother him? I might just end up pissing him off again.

My body answered for me anyway. I slid the door open quietly and walked in. Kai didn't notice, and I just walked in quietly.

"Damn it."

I wanted to laugh at his failure, but I tried to keep it in.

"Fuck. This will be hard. What am I going to do?"

"I know what you can do." I teased. He jumped up from the step and turned around towards me. I kept my hands behind my back and walked up to him. A part of me wanted to have fun with him. I smiled at him. His eyes were fixed on mine. I moved my right hand from behind my back, and as I got closer to him I reached up to his face. He didn't move. He stayed completely still. I touched his cheek. It was smooth. I could never imagine it to ever be this soft. My other hand reached up to his other cheek.

"Marry me." I whispered. His breath fell against my face; He looked stunned for some reason. He looked like he was about to say something, but the moment his lips parted. I pinched his face really, really hard.

"Ack, You, bitch." I let go of his face, and stepped away quickly and started laughing.

"That's what you get, you asshole." I yelled at him. His face was red from the pinching, but then again I couldn't tell if it also was because he was pissed mad. I think I'll go with both. I didn't care anyway. He lunged at me trying to catch me, but I kept avoiding. "You know, Kai, anger won't get you anywhere."

"Hmm… Oh well." He chased after me. I tried to escape, but sadly enough he caught me. He grabbed my by the arm pulling him towards him. He kept hold of my left arm in the air. His left hand held me close to him from behind. Our bodies were against each other. His grip on me was strong there was no way I'd be able to struggle out.

"Now answer me, Aim-chan." He whispered into my ear. I froze instantly. His nose gently grazed my cheek until he reached my ear. His voice was so soft. His breath was so warm against my ear. He whispered, "Would you marry me?"

His voice… How is he so good pulling it off to make himself really want it? I can't fall for his trick. He loves toying with me now. He loves to see me fall to his spell.

"There's no way in hell." I whispered back to him, "I'd marry you."

His eyes met mine. A smirk also appeared on his face. "Really now?"

"Most definitely." I hissed at him. I couldn't. I swear I couldn't. For some reason. I couldn't let my sight off of him. The more I focused on his eyes the more I felt like I was being drawn closer to them.

No.

I didn't notice my free hand reaching over to his head, and bringing it closer. What was I doing? My body was having its own control. In a panic, my lips reached his forehead. I felt his grip around me loosen from behind my back and my arm. My hand reached his cheeks, and our eyes meet again.

I felt like I almost couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe he was more surprised than anything.

I let my hand down from his face. This was going to become awkward.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I figured out why your mom and dad tried to convince the old man to let you find your own wife."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't be miserable. You see how your parents act? They love each other. If you don't marry for love you'll be miserable for the rest of your life just like the old man." I didn't look at him. "You have enough time. You have till the year ends to find your wify." I pouted closing my eyes. "I feel sorry for her now."

I heard him laugh. "You feel sorry for her?"

"Yah, she has to learn how to handle you."

"I'm hard to handle?"

"Yah, you are. You are like a pain in the ass." He started laughing at me. I felt offended. "Stop laughing at me. It's true. You're a total jerk. If she doesn't know how to put you in your place she's doomed to be trampled on by the demon lord named Kai."

In the end he just kept laughing at me. I continued to glare. His cheeks were so red. Actually I don't think I've seen him laugh like that in forever.

"That's enough for today." He stopped laughing, and smirked at me. "I'm not going to stay another minute with you, before I end up with something broken." He rubbed his red cheeks.

"Want me to kiss them and make them better for you?"

"No, Thanks. You might end up biting my face off." He continued to laugh. I glared at him.

"I'm going to go home and washing my mouth." I turned around and left.

* * *

Wah, ha. Ha. Ha. =]

Another Chaptoerio. I ended up staying up all night writing this and woke up the next morning dead in my first class. I had fan girl moments in the end of this.

I've been wondering if it was a mistake to make this a first person pov story. I would get more out of it if it was third person. All the other characters would get more detail on them, but after this chapter. I find it awesome it's in first person.

You guys get to put your imagination and determine what Kai's true intentions are and how he really feels. If you feel like there isn't much detail the point is so that you imagine what they are feeling. How they are reacting. Like seriously. Things we notice and things we do notice have an effect. If you don't notice something make your imagination run.

Like example. What was Kai's expression when Amy wasn't looking at him?

When I was thinking about it so much went through my head. When your mind is clouded with anger you're less likely to notice things. =P

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the two chapters. I sure did. xP


	7. A Pretty Lady

Ahahahhahah…. Well here's Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it! I think it's the longest chapter so far. I think anyways. I don't really remember.

Enjoy reading!!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Pretty Lady

The moment I got home I went and washed my face. That boy! Why does he always try and make me mad? He enjoys making me suffer. Next time…. Next time…. I'll make sure he gets it worse.

I grabbed the white towel that was hanging on the rack, and wiped my face dry. I grabbed a bottle of Listerine and poured it into a cup and used it to clean my mouth. I spat out the green liquid. "Ah, Much better!"

I looked at the mirror to my reflection. I frowned. Something inside of me is telling me I want to know what he really thinks. I touched the side of my face where his nose was teasing me. Down in my stomach I felt sick. But somehow I feel scared to hear what he really thinks.

I'm trying to figure it out. To find one word that can describe it all. The more I think about his touch I feel captivated. I feel like I can't do anything. I can't move or speak. All I can do is hear my heart beat loudly in my head. Like right now.

I read somewhere that feeling meant that you were scare of something. The blood rushes quickly to the brain and causing fear.

I shook my head and sighed.

Let me go over this again, this is becoming confusing.

The old man wants Kai to get married quickly as possible. His parents try and convince him to not do it, but can only get far to that if he doesn't find someone to marry one will be handed to him. In that kind of an arranged marriage there's no way you can back out of it. He'll have to live with that girl for the rest of his life till they both die.

"How annoying."

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I plopped down onto the bed and fell backwards onto the mattress.

There's no point stressing about this anymore. It's not my problem, and surely I shouldn't make it my problem to begin with.

As time went by things felt almost the same. School was boring. Some people were fucking annoying, and the works; however, I noticed some things changed. Kai became more quiet and to himself after that day. People close him have tried to figure him out, but failed miserably.

I remember Tala coming up to me asking me if I knew. Surely, I was surprised. I thought he would have told him, but I guess not. I told Tala to not worry about it. No one can do anything about it. Only he can.

Kai didn't care about anyone anymore. He stopped getting me mad. He just did what he was told to do and that was about it. Honestly he was becoming boring. I kind of started missing the old him.

Weeks have passed. Becky dragged me to that band thing. It was fun. We had fun. Danny came with us. He was really enjoying himself.

Basically everything was good. I couldn't complain. Except for one day…

"AMY-CHAN!" I loud shriek rang through the café. I was the lunch table with Becky and Danny. They both looked at me with huge eyes and pointed behind me. I turned around to see Riley her face full of tears and my makeup all messed up. She had a tissue in her hand and was biting at it. "Amy-chan, Amy-chan. Help me please!"

I was scared. Her face was horrible. The whole hall was looking at us.

"What?"

"Why is Kai being a meanie towards me?" She mumbled through her teeth.

"I don't know."

She started sobbing again and suddenly grabbed onto my neck. She started waling loudly. Suddenly ten more girls appeared out of no where around me. They all had the same expression. They were all crying.

"Riley, its okay!"

"He's a good-for-nothing!"

"You can find better!"

My sweat dropped.

She started crying again. "I can't believe he got another girl! He brought her to school and everything."

"What girl?"

She stopped crying and looked at me. Her face went solid. "Are you kidding me?" I stared at her. She took my hand and pulled me. "Come!" She pulled me out of the café and up to the second floor to a huge glass window that viewed the side court yard. She pointed at the window.

I looked out. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn red and fall off. I looked down towards the bench that was under the tree. Two figures sat. There I saw it. I could never believe my eyes. I gasped.

Riley huffed. "Now you understand! What a slut."

I ignored her comment. That wasn't the first thing I thought of…

Wow, that girl. She's so pretty.

I looked her over from head to toe. She wore a beautiful peachy dress. Her hair was dark brown and curly. It fell down to her waist. Her eyes were narrow. It almost looked like she hardly wore makeup. She looked so classy. I can say she is a perfect first class woman. There was a smile on her face that made me want to keep watching her.

I leaned onto the window sill and continued to stare.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

She yelled at me. I looked at her, and shook my head. "If you plan on fighting till the very end stop crying." She dropped her head and sniffed. She turned around and walked the other way. I turned around towards the window to keep observing.

I kept observing her. She had really good posture. Her back was straight, her legs were together, and her hands were together also. She looked like a perfect person. I looked at Kai. His legs were straight out his back straight against the bench back. His arm was leaning against the top of the bench.

He looked happy.

"I see you finally saw."

I turned around and saw Tala. He leaned on the window sill and looked out.

"She's a beauty."

I turned and looked out and agreed with him, "I totally agree." I smiled.

"That's odd." He said. I turned and looked at him giving him a puzzled look. "I guess it's just me then. I'd thought you'd disagree, like everyone else."

I gave him a weird look. "Nah, she looks better than all the reaches he went out with.

" He started laughing. "Or are you jealous of him?" He stopped laughing.

"Fuck no. Me, Jealous? Go Die." I said to him kicking him in the leg.

He hissed in pain, I just glared at him. He smirked. He looked back out the window. "Oh look they are laughing."

I looked out. The two were laughing. I rested my chin on my hands and watched.

"You're happy."

"I guess so."

"Why?" He looked puzzled at me.

"Cause he's happy." He still gave me that look. "You're stupid." He shrugged and leaned against the wall with his back. I turned around and held my hands. "Since I came here, he's been a fucking jerk. No respect at all." She held her hands by her heart. "I've been mad at him, because he was lying to me. He wasn't being himself. If he laughs then he's happy, right?"

"I would guess so." He looked at the ceiling and nodded. "Yah."

"Then that's good thing. So I'm happy."

He kept nodding. "Has he ever laughed in front of you, recently?"

I gave him a puzzled face. "Yah, but he was just making fun of me." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ahh, okie okie." Tala said nodding his head over and over. "I think he likes you too."

"Maybe back when we were kids. Now it's another story. He uses me for his amusement." Tala kept nodding. "Wait, are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Oh, Fuck. I forgot I gotta go print out my paper for class, see yah." He said quickly sending me a grin and a peace sign. He ran off.

I sighed, and looked out the window. The two were gone from under the tree.

'_I think he likes you.'_

I frowned. Stupid Tala. Maybe he knows something I don't know, but I think I shouldn't ask. If I do he'll know I'm more than curious. Besides, I know I wouldn't give in to him. I'll just end up cause problems for him.

I walked through the hall. All I want is a normal life. With no drama in it. Seems I never get what I want. I sighed. I still have time before class starts. I wasn't sure what I should do. So basically I was wondering around the halls.

"Oh, Please, Kai."

That voice. It was so airy and sweet. I peeked over the corner. I saw both Kai and the girl. My eyes brightened. She was an amazing sight. She looked like she sparkled.

"Please, Please!" She begged tugging at his sleeve.

He looked like he sighed, and nodded his head, "Alright, sure."

"Yay!" she cheered in delight. She continued to giggle with joy. I wasn't sure what they were going too, but the only place that was close by was the piano room.

I notice Kai sending me a stare and shifted his head the other way. "You come along too, and make sure you close to door behind you." I was startled from his command. The girl looked straight at me, and started to smile. Kai lead her to the door to the piano room. I was paralyzed, but my attention was gained back again when the girl waved at me to come.

I followed them into the piano room.

"Amazing! It's so beautiful in here!"

When I walked in I closed the door shut.

The girl in the dress was spinning around looking about the room. She stopped and looked at me. She continued to smile.

"Kai, are you going to introduce us?"

Kai took one look at me and frowned. He walked at to me. "Elaine, this is Amy. Amy, Elaine." He placed his hand on my back and pushed my back forward making me bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said giggling.

I looked up towards Kai, "What…. Are you guys doing here?" I said awkwardly.

Kai walked away silently. Elaine clapped her hands. "Kai promised me he'd play the piano for me."

Wait a minute. Am I hearing right? Kai playing piano? I looked up at her strangely. Honestly, there's more to Kai then anyone can think. He knows how to play a bunch of things. That was cause his mom got him to play when he was little. Piano was the first thing; however, I haven't seen him play in ages.

Elaine took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and sat there staring at Kai. I looked at him. He took a seat at the piano stool. His eyes were closed his arms at his chest. He looked like he was really thinking.

It almost felt like one of those moments where something amazing was going to happen. Kai raised his hand and placed it on the keys of the piano.

"Ding"

"Ding"

"Ding"

"Dang"

I sweat dropped. Elaine stared amazed. I sighed.

Whatever he was playing he was playing it wrong.

I heard him grunt. I walked up to him. "What song are you trying to play?"

He didn't answer.

Elaine spoke, "Aw, Kai, you're so adorable for trying." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

He gave a miserable sigh. I was surely puzzled. Part of me was completely and utterly confused. Is he amusing her just for fun? But it didn't seem like him at all.

"Oh, Amy-chan. Do you know how to play?" She said in delight.

I stared at her and nodded.

"Please play." She asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry, but Kai promised you. You should bug him till he plays you something nice." She gave an 'oh' and stared at Kai. I looked at him and he just continued to glare at me. I ignored him and took a seat next to Elaine. I saw Kai look towards the piano his hair covered most of his face.

"What brought you two together?" I asked out of curiosity.

She started to giggle. "Well you see. His grandfather introduced us." I stared at her. "So I'm staying a while."

"I never knew your grandfather had such good tastes in finding girls." I said blankly towards Kai. He didn't respond. It looked like his mindset was the piano. Elaine started to giggle at him.

Some part of me felt fuzzy and warm watching him. He was being stubborn. I chucked to myself. I so love this right now. I glanced at the clock. "Oh I must go." I got up waving to Elaine. "It's been great meeting you."

She smiled at me, "Hope to see you again."

I took one last glance at Kai who didn't budge at all. A grin fell on my face. I left the room. Overjoyed!

* * *

Summer just started for me. I have to work in the summer so I'll see how posting will go then. I have lots of ideas for fanfics. Gotta do some art for conventions for artist alleys. So I might be busy I'm not sure. I'll just find time. Ha-ha.


	8. My Understanding

Chapter 8: My Understanding

Overjoyed by these certain events I skipped through the halls of the school excited. Never in my life have I ever thought this day would come.

The day when I could see Kai look…. so frustrated. Aha. It's like getting your favorite ice cream from standing out in the heat for so long! It was just so AWESOME!

Also that creepy old man found him a girl so quick, and a pretty one at that. I never thought he would have such taste. But then again that's just pain creepy if I continue to think about it an old man looking through a bunch of girls, and finding the perfect one to marry his grandson doesn't seem right at all.

The rest of that afternoon finished fast. Passing through the halls more girls continued to moan over the loss of their 'Kai'. It was the end of the world today for most of the girls. Most of the guys were heavily jealous of the fact that all these girls were moaning over one guy. I didn't really understand the commotion, actually. It was rather pointless to cry over one man.

I escaped as fast as I could from the screeching cries of teenage girls.

Thank god.

"Everyone's crazy," Becky grumbled.

"Extremely," I told her sighing.

We continued walking out of the grounds of the school. Becky continued to nag me of why I was dragged away during lunch and anything else that happened. I told her how I met Elaine, and how amazing she was.

She laughed suddenly. "You should snatch her away from him and you can marry her instead." I stopped and gave her a glare. She continued to laugh at me.

"I walk straight thank you very much." I grumbled. She continued to laugh at me. "I think she's amazing why is that so bad?" Becky shrugged and continued walking. I frowned and followed her. We continued walking, and soon enough it was time for us to part and head into different directions.

"See Yah," Becky announced giving me a grin. I glared at her. "If you do see her again make sure you don't stare at her." She laughed at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I won't!" I watched as she turned around on her heel and paced off into the other direction. Seeing her walking farther away I headed off into the direction of my house. Stretching my arms into the air, I continued to stare up into the sky. The streets were quiet, and the sky was also peaceful. My thoughts broke free when a set of arms wrapped around my waist, and almost lifting me up. I gave a yelp, as the person behind me started laughing historically. I glanced over my shoulder to see strands of red hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Tala, let go of me!" I commanded. As requested he did let me go, and continued to grin.

"I got ditched, so I decided I'll follow you around." He said pushing his hands into his pockets a grin still on his face. I frowned, and folded my hands. He continued to follow me.

"It's cause Elaine is with Kai, you have no one to hang out with? Isn't that kinda sad?" I commented towards him. I looked back and his eyes were looking somewhere else off to the side. He mumbled on,

"Yeah, sort of is, but it happens." I saw him lick his lips, "His car was gone, and surprisingly no one saw him disappear with Elaine. I would have thought his female fan base would be stalking them every corner." He started to laugh. I gave a small smile.

"She was nagging him to play the piano today."

His voice rose, "Seriously?" He seemed very surprised. "He hasn't played that thing since we were kids! Did he fail miserably?"

From what he said, I started to laugh out loud, "Extremely!" He started to laugh with me. I stopped, and we both walked in silence for that second. Our past was fun, but the present was dull. I started to frown. Down below, I really wish we all didn't grow up, but that's just a dream that will never come true.

"You think Elaine will bring back the old Kai?" I ended up mumbling under my breath.

Tala responded with a humph. "Old Kai?" His voice questioned.

"Yeah," I turned around and looked at him, but then turned my gazes away. "I mean, I miss the old Kai who used to be cheerful and happy. Kai changed way too much, and it feels like it's not him anymore."

"Is that why you're always getting mad at him?"

I crossed my arms stopping in my tracks. Tala also stopped. I sent him a glare. "Is there a good reason why he's always 'badass Kai'?"

Tala thought for a second and shrugged. "Maybe, he's trying to protect something?" _Protecting something? That didn't make any sense at all. _He knocked his shoes against the concrete of the ground and continued to look up the hill we were walking.

"So it's all about keeping prided, and dignity?"

"Sort of," Tala mumbled, "I mean I wouldn't want to be looked down by anyone, or have anyone treat me like a nerd. Also it's great to have a bunch of girls flocking to you! Makes a man feel important," He started to grin, I sent him another glare.

"What are you going to do when they stop?"

"Who says they will?" He started to laugh.

I gave a sigh, "When you find the love of your life, dumbass." I mumbled under my breath enough for him to hear.

He pulled my shoulders causing me to come closer to him. "You live a very fairy tale life, girl." I shoved him away roughly, and continued to walk.

I gave a sigh from his comment. A fairy tale type life continuing to wish for something to happen, but it'll most likely never will happen. It sounds very childish. I guess I have been wishing for impossible things to happen from the very beginning. Wishing things to happen, which in reality will never happen, and it has been clouding my own judgment on everything else. The true reality is that there's good and there's bad. People will never change, and there's that slight fairy tale hope that something good can come out of what you can do. If not, there's possibly no hope in anything else.

A hand brushed onto the top of my head. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the red head.

"Don't worry about it so much." A small smile graced his face. He started to grab onto my hair, but wasn't pulling it, but merely brushing through it. I hit his hand away, and started to fix my hair back.

"Stop being so touchy, geez" I complained.

He started to laugh, "Are you ever going to shorten your hair?" He placed his hand back into his pocket. I looked up at him a frown on my face. Cut my hair? I never thought about it.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Maybe in College or something, or maybe afterwards." I said tugging onto my hair. I was starting to get rather annoyed by the way he changes topics. It was rather weird. It kept tugging at her that he was trying to get at something.

"So why are you following me again?"

"I have nothing else good to do." He grinned back. I glanced at him, and frowned. I turned away and continued to walk off Tala still trailing behind me. After a couple blocks of walking in complete silence it was starting to really bug me. He kept a steady pace behind me.

Soon enough I finally had reached the gate to my home, Tala still behind me. His eyes were else were looking at something either in the sky or on the ground. "I hope you can find something to preoccupy yourself." He arched an eyebrow at me, but I never had a chance to question as another figure grabbed me from behind in a tight hug.

"Aim!"

I yelped, and soon caught on to who was smothering me in the hug. It was my sister. Her face was flushed and a grin was planted on her face. Her hair was in messy curls she pulled her cheek against mine and rubbed against me.

"Aw, I missed you so much, little sister!" I heard her giggle.

"Eh, Min, stop that." I cried as I tried to escape her, but she kept grabbing on. I finally felt her stop cuddling me. Looking up I saw her smiling towards the dimwit Tala. Her embrace on me was strong that I was up close to her chest. Holy Fuck. Let go of me already!

"Oh, look how big Tala is. You've grown up so much." She commented. He let out a laugh. "Still as handsome as ever." I grumbled.

"You're still as beautiful, Mindy." He grinned back; I huffed as I escaped my sister's strong hold. "What brings you back here? I thought you were in College or something."

"Yeah, but I came back to visit cause it's vacation time." She started to explain. I looked up at her. "I heard Kai was engaged so I wanted to see who she was. Aunty couldn't stop talking badly about her. She was so sold on Amy being Kai's wify." I felt all life just drop out of me.

I yelled at her. "What?" Tala started to erupt in laughter. I turned red with anger as I shot him a glare. He looked like he was about to topple over to the ground. I looked back at my sister. She was watching him laugh, but wasn't laughing herself to the joke. "Is she still on that?" My sister nodded with a sigh. I looked over her. Her hair was extremely puffy today. She was wearing a moss green graphic shirt, full of designs I wasn't very sure of, and a set of brown cargo pants that ended before her knees.

"Yeah, I won't be surprised if that woman tries anything to get her out." Mindy proclaimed, "I can imagine her food poisoning the poor girl." Mindy started to laugh, making it seem very awkward to me. The thought ran through my mind. _"wify"_ What kind of a word is that? Who even uses that kind of word now days? I continued to grumble to myself. She always found some way to embarrass me in front of people. I shot Tala another glare, and he just happened to smirk back at me, which made him seemed childish. He was going to hold this against me for a while. I just knew it. I could feel it in my bones. I shivered.

"I'm going, I have homework, and standing out here with you guys is just going to make me mad." With a huff I turned on my heel and walked away. Walking briskly I heard a reply that really stopped me in my tracks, and was seriously going to release the demon in me.

"Bye, Kai's _"wify"_."

I could feel my body temperature skyrocket. Fuck! All the blood really rushed to my head as I dropped my bag onto the cement floor, and turned around. I stared at the red head as he waved at me with a smirk, and I twitched. He was dead. I'm about to slaughter him.

"_Boy_, you're fucking dead." I said in a low voice heading towards him. With a crack of my knuckles his face turned blue. I smell sweet fucking fear. Best stuff ever.

I chased him; he jumped back and danced on his feet before taking off into the other direction. Reluctantly I chased after him. I didn't bother to hear what my sister yelled back at me about. I just wanted to kill this kid. Till he screams for mercy!

I chased after him. I could hear him laugh as he turned around to see if I was still chasing him. He turned around and just kept running. The direction he was going was leading towards the Hiwatari Mansion. He danced around the guard who yelled at him to slow down. The guard turned to look at me and almost jumped back.

"Get back here!" I yelled at him. He headed towards the lawn and continued to run. I was inches away from him. My hand reached for his jacket. Grabbing it my heels dug into the dirt ground.

"Ahh!" He let out a yell as I pulled him back throwing off his balance and making him fall on his back. He tried to crawl away with his elbows, but I put most of my weight on his chest.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled at him. He let out another laugh. His icy eyes grinned with adrenaline as his chest fell up and down.

"Didn't think you had that much strength!" He said, "Sorry. I won't tease you again." He apologized. I looked at him puzzled by his attitude.

"Hm! Good," I said to him. He let out a grin almost made me want to hit him.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice spoke. I turned around and saw a pair of dark slacks and when I looked up I saw Kai. He had a cold expression on his face as he glared down at Tala and me. I glared back at him and turned back at Tala. He had a sly grin on his face.

"She's definitely one of those girls that wear gym shorts under her skirt." Tala said. I glared at him and then finally realized. I was on top of him pinning him down and his hands were on my hips. Examining where I was I shot him a glare that almost turned him paler than his normal skin color. His hands moved away from my hips and tried to shield his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just don't hit me!"

I shook my head and got off of him. Jumping over his body I brushed off the pieces of grass that clung to my skirt.

Tala sat up and grinned at Kai. "You're home? Where's Miss Fiancé?"

"I took her home." Kai said bluntly. I glanced at him and he still was glaring at Tala like he had done something wrong. He didn't bother to look at me again. Maybe he was still mad at me for leaving the music room. Feeling the strange awkwardness I turned around on my heel and was about leave.

"Bye Amy!" Tala's annoying voice shouted. I flinched and turned my head as I saw him on his feet brushing off the grass and dirt. He waved, and next to him Kai just closed his eyes.

With a humph I turned around and walked away.

I honestly don't understand boys.

I walked past the security guard who bowed his head as I passed, and headed towards my home.

There's many things I can't understand. Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things they do. I watch them and wonder if they are stupid or something. I don't understand the girls who flock towards boys like Kai or Tala. I don't understand what was so special.

I wouldn't want a boyfriend who would feel like he could leave any second. I put Tala and Kai under the category. They were boys who will find many girl friends to be with, but will never find the perfect one for them. They will go from girl to girl. Even if they broke that girl's heart they wouldn't care. Some girls took pride that they dated one of the popular boys, and that status made them equally as popular as them in girl's scale. The ego boost helps them.

But deep down I can't understand the long run of it all. Why waste your time pouring all your feelings if the guy is going to break you heart. Just fixing those broken pieces would take forever.

As I thought I walked back home. I entered the mansion. I didn't see my bag on the ground where I had left it, but when I walked in I saw it sitting on the coffee table. My sister must have picked it up and brought it in when I ran off.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards my room.

Maybe I don't understand the way people are. I didn't experience the things they did. I was only making assumptions through my ideas and what I see through my eyes. My Rose colored glasses. I just know I wouldn't want someone who was temporary.

In my mind, I feel like I'll know when I meet that special person. It'll click in my head. I won't be able to forget him, and my heart will ache like every other girl in the world, but the only thing I can do is wait. Wait till I meet that special person.

I gave a sigh as I pulled my bag onto my desk.

"Hmm, maybe Tala is right. Maybe I'm being too difficult and dream of everything like a fairy tale." I grumbled in frustration.

I stared at my bag. Pulling my chair out I sat down.

"Why does shit like this have to be so fucking annoying?" I said to myself as I opened my bag and pulled out my homework. I have to deal with what I have now and worry later what will come.


	9. Commitments

Chapter 9: Commitments

Things started to settle down around school. Many of the girls who were devastated by the idea of their Kai being gone finally disappeared. Elaine transferred into our school and everyone paid a lot of attention to her.

Her charisma was attractive, and to me, made negative energy seem to almost disappear. Literally I was dumb founded by it.

For the next 6 weeks she followed Kai around standing by his side. I felt the negative vibe that always followed Kai around disappear. He didn't scrawl at her, but treated her like a lady. A smile was always on her face, and it made everything so much better.

To me it felt a little odd. The atmosphere changed, and I couldn't believe it changed because of one person. Every girl wanted to be friends with her, and they didn't dare show their unpleasant side in fear that she would not like them anymore. I didn't complain. It was a good change, and I hope many more good changes were to come.

She had gotten used to the school life here, and had made friends with every single person she met. She was likeable, and it was one of her strong traits.

Every time she saw me she would escape being near Kai and always talk to me. I would see Kai over her shoulder his eyes diverted from us. He stood in the usual posture: his hands in his pockets caring less about the fucking world.

When she was able to get just her and me alone, she wouldn't stop talking and smiling. She asked me a lot of questions about Kai. I tried to answer them all for her. Explaining how he was when he was a kid to her how he is such a complete jerk now. She didn't understand me when I was explaining that part. She told me how nice he was, and she didn't understand how he could be mean.

I didn't blame her though. Kai was good at acting. I would see him glaring at me from behind her. I couldn't tell if he really liked her, or was just playing along to soothe the needs of his grandfather, who put him up to this. I felt bad for her. Once they got married, I was hoping that Kai's fake personality would crumble, and he would start liking her for who she really was.

I pulled on my scarf to cover my neck and cheeks. Winter was here, and it was starting to get cold. Today marked the beginning of winter break, and I took it as an advantage for a much needed time to relax until the New Year.

I walked past the metal gate that was in front of my house and jogged towards the door. My eyes glanced at the gray car that sat in front of the door. I stood and stared at it unsure.

I looked back towards the door to see one of the butlers open it.

"Ma'am, Welcome home." The middle-aged butler spoke. I looked at him confused. Usually he wasn't here guarding the door. "Come in, come in, it's getting cold." He ushered me.

"Grandpa is home?" I said as I walked towards the door and headed inside. The butler nodded his head.

"He's in his office." He said bowing. I thanked him and ran off.

Usually my grandfather never came to visit. He was always busy working. For his old age I didn't understand why he continued to work. He always told me he loved working, and he didn't really see anything else to do. This left my sister and me home alone most of the time with the guard of the Hiwatari family watching over us.

I walked up towards the oak doors of his office knocking on it. "Grandpa!" Pushing it forward opening it. I saw an old almost bald man with a huge white mustache. He looked up with his very small eyes gleaming a smile on his face.

"Amy, you're home already!" I stared in disbelief. The room was trashed with papers and books all over the table. This room was always kept clean since he wasn't around, but the moment he stepped in it looked like a tornado had blown through.

He sat at his desk rustling through his papers. "Now where did I put it?" He mumbled to himself.

"You came home early for new years this year?" I asked him. "What are you looking for?" As I panicked as I saw him throw a book over his shoulder.

"Yes, and for some business actually," He said. He picked up a folder and opened it. "Ah, found it." Closing the folder he placed it under his arm. He looked up at me and smiled. "Will you come with me for a bit?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked him as I followed him.

"To the Hiwatari's." He said grabbing his coat and putting it on. I followed him the butlers bowed as they opened the door to the gray car. He motioned for me to go in and I went in. He followed along and the butler closed the door.

"What business do you have to do there?" I asked him.

He laughed, "I'll tell you in a bit." I gave him a look and he just smiled at me. "How is school?"

"It's good." I said mumbling. He continued to smile. We didn't stay very long in the car. The Hiwatari mansion wasn't far. The door opened and we followed out. Entering the mansion the butlers welcomed us. He waved for me to follow him and I trailed behind him.

"Mr. Dickinson," Kai's voice filled my ears as I saw him. Standing next to him was Elaine dressed in her coat and scarf. She gave a smile as she saw us.

"Oh, Kai." My grandfather stopped as he adjusted his glasses to look at him. "You've grown so tall are you already taller than your father?" He took his eyes off of him and towards the girl. "And what a fine young lady you have here." I heard Kai give an awkward chuckle.

"I am." He said. His hand motioned over to Elaine. "This is Elaine." She bowed her head. "Elaine this is Amy's grandfather: Stanley Dickinson."

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. I saw my grandpa smile.

"Are you leaving already," I asked her, as she nodded her head. She ran towards me grabbing me by my hand.

"Yes, I'm just about too." She said giggling.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Dickinson?" Kai asked him.

"I have a business meeting with your grandfather." He said. I looked over towards him. He turned his head, and continued. "I'll be back in a bit. Will you wait for me, Amy?" he asked me.

"Sure, Grandpa." I told him. He nodded his head and traveled through the hallway.

"Your grandpa is adorable. He's so small, and nice." Elaine told me as she pulled me along.

I turned my head to Kai who followed quietly behind with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket.

I turned back towards Elaine who grinned. "Are you doing anything for break?" She asked me.

"Not really." I told her shaking off the awkwardness. "You?"

"I'm going to a family event in a much warmer place. We're leaving tonight." She told me, "Actually we're moving there."

I stopped pulling her back with me. "You're moving? How come? I thought you were getting married to Kai."

She looked at me smiling but with a chuckle falling out of her lips. "I decided I didn't want to. I want to go traveling, and getting married would ruin it."

"Aww, you're sure?" I asked her. I must have sounded upset. I was rather upset actually.

"Yeah, so I talked to my Papa and told him how I didn't want to." She released my hand to look at Kai. I turned my head to look at them both. "He was mad at me at first, but he finally gave in to my demands."

"Aww that sucks." I looked at Kai and he didn't look fazed by it. "Kai is going to go back to being a total ass now." I put my hands over my face. She laughed. I looked at her through my fingers. She hardly agreed. Kai had acted really nice with her. He didn't show the mean side he always showed me.

He would still glare at me, but not treat me as bad when she was around. When she was gone, he went back to ignoring me and walking off. I didn't understand him, and it frustrated and angered me.

"Eek, I should get going soon." She said as she looked at her watch on her wrist. We walked her to the door. I waved to her goodbye, and she returned by giving me a hug.

"Enjoy your trip." I told her.

"I will." She said. She turned to Kai. I saw her blush under her eyes.

"Be nice to her." She told him as she scolded him.

I saw him smirk, as he replied, "I can't promise that." I pouted.

She waved goodbye and got into her family car and left. I let my hand fall unsure if I should turn around or not.

"Why is your grandfather here?" I heard him speak behind me. I turned around and saw him looking in the other direction from where we came from.

"I'm not sure." I said. He started to walk off and I followed behind him. "Where's Keahi?"

"He's out with mom and dad." He spoke flat out. His hands were in his pocket as he continued to walk.

We walked the way we had first met, and came across a butler that was looking for Kai and me.

"Master Kai." The butler spoke. He was old. "Mr. Dickinson is looking for you, and for his grand daughter."

Kai nodded and we both followed the old butler to a fairly sized conference room. I walked past Kai and towards my grandfather who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Both of you come sit." My grandpa continued to smile.

"How was your meeting?" I asked. He motioned me to sit. I pulled out one of the chairs and sat.

"That man, Voltaire, is one scary fella." My grandpa gave a sigh, and I heard Kai chuckle in amusement. He was a scary person to be honest.

"Come sit, Kai." My grandfather ushered him to sit. He pulled the seat next to me and sat his arms crossing his chest leaning back on the chair. "I actually wanted to talk to you both. Your father told me how Voltaire is ushering you to get married already." He looked at Kai, and he nodded.

"It's a pain, but he insists. He won't listen otherwise."

I watched my grandfather nod in agreement.

"He is that type of person." He rubbed his mustache, "But I have a proposition for you, Kai." I sat quiet as they talked. "But that's if Amy fully agrees to it."

"Me?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'm not sure if you will agree with it our not, but I convinced him to let you two get married."

My eyes widened as I leaned over. "What. Grandpa, are you serious? We're too young for that. I don't want to get married yet." I held my tongue in front of my grandfather. I didn't want to get married to Kai. I didn't want to lose my life to him. For someone who hates to even look at me. I frowned at him.

"I know, I know. I don't agree that you two should get married so young, especially since you two are still in school, but he's very persistent."

"What did you tell him to even agree with this?" Kai asked the tone of his voice questioning with a hit of roughness. I didn't look at him.

"My business." My grandpa sighed, "He has always had a particular interest in it, and I used it as leverage. If you two were to get married the business would be within your marriage and an addition to the Hiwatari Enterprise." I leaned back almost wanting to cry.

"I don't think she'll want too." Kai said. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he changed his position with his arm on the table.

"I know." My grandpa said. "But here's the catch. He agreed to a silent marriage."

"Silent Marriage. What's that?" I asked unsure.

"It's a marriage where you both would just sign the paper no ceremony needed. By law you two would be married, but you don't have to openly announcing it. Both of you can go along with your life as long as you stay within the boundaries of government law, until you wish to divorce." He explained.

He looked at me. "I know you still have one more year in school and it would be strange to change your last name, so you would need to keep your current name the same until you've graduated. Afterwards your last name would change, but that's if you agree to this."

"How long would we need to keep that this game?" Kai asked.

The way he said it gave me chills.

"Just for a couple years. I would think the best possible time would be 5 to 8 years at best. No one can know about your plan for the divorce not even Voltaire. You two have to be in sync with what each other does so this marriage doesn't look like a fake."

I listened to them talk. _A fake marriage. _It's only written on paper it holds no meaning and never will. It didn't feel right to me. I wasn't even sure how I would explain it. I honestly couldn't believe my grandfather was asking me this. I clutched my fist under the table.

"So say I want to move away, I would have to talk her along with me?" Kai asked almost a mumble under his breath.

"Yes, you would have to. A married couple not living near each other would cause suspicion. The less people notice the better." I saw my grandfather pull out a stack of papers and place them in front of us. "I know this is sudden to ask, and very unfair for both of you, but you should talk it over with each other." I stared at the stack of papers and looked at my grandfather as he got up and left.

I frowned rubbing my arm. Kai reached over for the stack of papers and flipped through them. He stayed quiet. We both stayed quiet.

I wasn't ready to get married. I didn't want to, not to him anyway.

"I know you're not going to do it." Kai's spoke. I looked up at him. His chin was resting on his hand. I frowned at him, and he sighed, "I'll ask you nicely. Just do this for me."

"That's asking me nicely." I said in a mocking tone. I saw him twitch. I couldn't believe that was his way of saying it 'nicely'. I almost wanted to hit him hard across the head. "I know you don't really care for the meaning behind these sort of things, but Kai, If I say yes how do I explain to the person I will really marry in the future that I got married to you out of an agreement? It feels like I would betray that person, and I just don't like it."

"Why would it matter? By the time that happens it'll be over and you don't need to look back at it." Kai spoke to me harshly. "Nothing will change. It won't even be fucking real. We play our parts right, and everything else will fall into place." I glared at him in frustration, and he returned it to me. "Let's just use this to our advantage."

"This holds no advantages for me." I said shifting my eyes away from him. "I'm not the one being forced to get married, you are." I looked back at him glaring, "And why would I do that for you?"

His lavender eyes returned that glare straight back at me. He grunted at me. "You're annoying." I turned my head away from him.

I didn't say anything to him. The quietness gave me the chills. He finally spoke. His voice was soft, and almost sounded like he was finally giving up.

"If you do this for me, I'll owe." His voice was soft. "I won't ask you for anything else in return."

I lowered my eyes to not look at him anymore as I thought. I didn't like it, but looking at him, watching him plea to me, I felt like I was freezing up. My heart squeezed me.

It would only be for a few years. Once it was over we could spilt ways and do what we really wanted. This would be one hill to cross over, and yet I felt scared to know what was beyond that hill if I followed it with him. Would I fall off the other side, or find something even greater?

I think I'm going to fall off for sure…

I looked up at him. His lavender eyes staring at me I couldn't read him at all. Giving up I spoke.

"You owe me big time."


	10. Demanding

Chapter 10: Demanding

Just as promised nothing really changed after our commitment. My grandpa smiled at us and told us not to worry about anything. He told us to act normally and enjoy the things that happen. We signed the papers and were married. The strange sensation that filled my hand made me worry if I was really making the right choice, if I was signing myself away to death.

Those strange words my grandfather told Kai made my mind go blank. "Take care of her." It ran through my mind, but Kai's response I could never hear. A part of me refused to listen to what he said.

I observed to see any changes, and none really came. Kai kept his distance from me during school and I continued to do what I usually did. I didn't tell anyone, not even my friends, that I was married. The only ones that knew where our family. The delicate chain that hung around my neck with a sliver ring felt like it was burning through my chest. I would find myself playing with the silver band between my fingers as if it was an enchanted object containing my life forever.

I hid this ring under my uniform shirt. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I didn't want it on my finger and I was sure I was going to lose it the moment I casted my eyes away from it.

Kai took it from me, strung it on a chain and handed it back to me. He even threatened me that if I lost it he would kill me. I never saw him wear it, and I wasn't even sure if he wouldn't have lost that tiny ring.

I tried to forget everything, sometimes it actually worked, but it came back to remind me as I see Kai watching over me when I wasn't noticing. He didn't treat me as mean anymore, though we still had the strange awkwardness when we were together. Sometimes we even bickered and got mad at each other like we normally did. He would walk away from me, and the next day still be waiting at the foot of my gate for me. I could tell on his face how much he was holding back.

Keahi was the most confused when he found out that I was married to his older brother. He sometimes saw us fight, and I guess he couldn't figure out why I would marry his brother. I had to explain to him. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, even if it's something you don't want to do.

I stretched as I let the cool spring air fill my lungs. It's been 5 months since I had signed that paper. Kai would graduate this spring, and still I didn't ask him what he was planning on doing. That part of the deal almost started to feel annoying. These next 5-so years felt like it would be long.

I walked idly next to Becky almost sobbing half because I would have to suck it up and hunt down Kai, and half because of worrying about what I was planning on doing next school year.

The spring classes were almost over.

"I can't wait for break!" Becky said stretching her arms. "Are you doing anything this summer?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. I always get invited to go on vacations with the Hiwatari's. I'm not sure if they are doing anything this year."

"Lucky!" She said as she nudged me. "Aren't you excited? Kai is finally out of your hair next year." I gave an awkward chuckle. "Well not totally out of your hair, I guess. Do you have a plan for what you're going to do in college? You said before you wanted to be a teacher."

I nodded. "I'm not sure where I'll be going, but I know I want to teach."

"Have you decided what though? Music right?" Becky said grinning at me.

"I was thinking English. It's actually one of my best classes." Becky pouted at the thought of English classes.

"Aww, I thought you would do Music. You're great at singing it would have been a breeze." She pouted. I laughed at her. She wanted to go into the music industry.

"Sorry." I told her. We reached the fork that we always walked to before splitting. We talked about how excited we were to be seniors and finally having one more step out of it. It was something to look forward to.

I waved goodbye as I saw her turn the corner and I couldn't see her anymore. I looked forward down the path and walked faster up the slope. It was already 6 and I didn't want to waste more time idling my time to find Kai.

The faster I got it over with the faster I can put my mind towards other things.

Flipping my phone open I looked through my contacts till I came towards Kai's name. Clicking on his name I typed a message towards him.

'Are you home?' I wrote, sending the message. My screen gave me the confirmation. I kept the phone in my hand as I walked up the hill towards home. My phone vibrated in my hand and I opened it to see a message say 'Yes.'

I stared at it with a glare. Kai always says one-word answers. He never asked why to a question. My phone buzzed again in my hand as another message appeared.

'We need to talk. I'll be meet you at your place.'

I stared at the message not believing him. I gave a sigh as I closed the phone and placed it into my skirt pocket.

I reached the front of my home. I looked up at the large mansion. My grandfather returned back to work and my sister returned to college. It was this big house and I.

I looked around to see if Kai was anywhere. I didn't see him and shrugged it off as I walked into the quiet building. I looked around again incase he was inside. I didn't see him and so I left and headed up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. I tilted my head as I observed the person sitting at my desk. His legs were crossed, and his back braced against my chair. His arms were folded and eyes shut in typical Kai fashion. The only thing is he didn't hear me come in. There was a pair of ear bud type earphones in his ears.

I walked towards the desk placing my bag by the corner. "How long have you been here?"

"Only for a few." He said opening one of his eyes to look at me. I frowned at him. He pulled his earphones out of his ears.

"Well make yourself comfortable." Not like you've already done that. He uncrossed his legs and sat properly in the chair. "What do you need to talk about?"

I looked at him and he sent me a strange glare. "I should ask you that. Why did you ask me if I was home? You never ask where I am."

I flinched back diverting my eyes away from Kai. "I just needed to talk to you about something that's all." He got up from the chair and walked towards me. I stood my ground. He was in front of me possibly a foot away.

"That makes two." He spoke. "Do you want to start or shall I?"

I frowned as I stared at him. "I wanted to know what your plan was for when you start university."

"Is that all?" He said. His voice was flat almost sounding like my reason for calling him was really for nothing. I glared at him. "The university I'll be attending is only a couple towns out, nothing a little driving can't handle. I won't leave here it'll burden you on your last year."

I nodded my head. "But I do what to move." I snapped my head up.

"Move? Why?" I said confused to the reason. He had his eyes closed and his hand roaming through his hair.

"I don't want to live here anymore."

"Then move?" I question. "There's nothing holding you back." I said. His eyes snapped open glaring at me.

"For a smart girl you're pretty stupid." He took his hand out of his already natural messy hair. "Or did you forget I have to take you along with me?"

I gave a groan as I had totally forgotten. I took a seat on my bed. "I totally forgot." I said. I looked up at him. "But why? What's wrong with living here?"

He shook his head. "I want my freedom. Staying here I don't feel like I have it, and being bounded by this stupid marriage makes it even worse." He crossed his arms and stood in front of me. "I have to take you with me so I'm asking you if you want to?"

"But Kai I know our family is rich and everything, but I hardly can say I have the money to buy a new home. I hardly have a cent to my name."

"Don't worry about the money." He said. I looked up at him unsure to believe him or not. "I'll handle it. Just say yes you'll do it. That you'll come live with me." He said. "Don't you feel lonely being in this huge house by yourself." He asked me.

I did feel lonely in this house sometimes. I tried to ignore it by preoccupying myself with things to do. Though it's hard to look back and know that it's only me that lives here. My sister will be out of college soon, but that doesn't insure that she'll come back here, and my grandpa preoccupies himself with working and stays close to that.

But the idea of living under the same roof as Kai didn't sit well with me either. Being able to see him 24/7, felt like it would be a nightmare. Leaves room for more potential fights, which I'll have to try to not do as much in the future. Just looking at him irritates me.

I know that was going to be something that we were going to have to figure out, but I honestly prayed that it wouldn't be this soon. I frowned as I thought.

"I'll have to talk to my grandfather about it." I said sighing. "So I'll get back to you about this. Is that fine?" I asked him.

"Fine, just don't take too long." He said, almost threatening me.

I glared back at him not saying anything. He turned around and proceeded towards my door letting himself out. I watched him leave, and once he was gone I let out a sigh and fall backwards on my bed. Rubbing my eyes I let my hands fall against my bed. He frustrated me, and I knew deep down this was how it was going to be.

I was reluctant that night. I didn't want to call my grandfather. I was staring at my phone for a good hour before deciding to call him. When I finally did call him, his happy voice filled my ears.

He asked me all sorts of questions before I got a chance to ask him. He even asked me how everything was going with Kai. I lied through my teeth as I told him everything was okay. I started to tell him how Kai wanted to move.

To be honest, I should have figured that part out. He had asked that question when we were sitting with my grandfather. He must have been planning it for a while to leave. I was the ball chain that was grounding him here now.

My grandfather sounded excited when I told him. He continued to talk, though I felt unsure.

"Well this is a good opportunity. I know your sister is probably not going to come back to live at that house, and if you leave there won't be anyone there." He stated, "We might as well put everything into storage, and sell the house."

"Are you sure?" I asked him my face half in my pillow.

"Yes, yes, that big house is too much to handle anyways, and once you get older you'll end up living in your own apartment and living your own life. So I knew eventually we wouldn't need the house." I half-heartedly agreed with him. He started to laugh in good spirits.

He gave me his best wishes in finding a new home, and to sleep tight.

I groaned into my pillow before picking myself up, and texting Kai my response. I pondered on my grandfather's words as he said that once I got older I would have my own apartment and be living by myself. That didn't seem like it would come true.

I dropped my phone on my bed as I pulled my pillow to my chest. I could feel it vibrate and I flipped it open to see his response.

His text read, "You're coming with me next weekend."

Demanding asshole.


	11. Dragging On

Chapter 11: Dragging On

The awkwardness that filled me when I was in his car was unbearable. I wanted to leave. I want to forget everything. Every question I asked him went deaf to his ears. He didn't respond to me.

We had left the area our home was in, and were closer towards one family type homes. There were a lot of smaller homes, with wall gates around them. They reminded me of where Becky lived, though we were fairly far away from it, but still fairly close to walking to school. He really wanted to downsize, and I started to think. Maybe he wanted to be in a home that wasn't so huge, but big enough for him, and I guess for us.

During the car ride I tried to come up with reason to why he would want to move away. Even though he has everything there what else was he searching for? He told me he wanted his freedom, but I couldn't understand. Maybe he physically has to leave to have that feeling of a fresh start.

"Do you have that ring?" He said. He made me jump in my seat, as I wasn't paying attention to him. He glared at me from the corner of his eye. I nodded. "You should put it on." I looked at him confused as I soon noticed he had his on his left hand. I was puzzled, but I did what he asked just so I wouldn't get him angry again.

Unchaining the ring and I had it in the palm hand. The sliver band shined at me. Reluctantly I put it on. The band on my finger gave me the nastiest chills.

Looking up I spotted a man in a business suit standing in front of a house that had a for sale sign in front, and Kai pulled up in front of it. He turned the car off and pulled his keys out of the ignition. "Let's go." He said hustling me under his breath. "You don't need to say much, just look around." He told me before opening his door and leaving the car.

I followed quietly.

Kai walked towards the man shaking his hand, and I climbed out of the car.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Hiwatari, and this must be your wife?" The young looking businessman spoke looking at me.

"Yes, this is my wife Amy." He motioned towards me. "This is Mr. Kin, he's the realtor I was telling you about."

Telling me about? When did you tell me about this?

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kin." I said bowing my head slightly smiling.

"It's an honor, Mrs. Hiwatari." He said bowing towards me slightly. I held my composer. The thought ran through my mind being called Hiwatari felt strange.

I watched him motion towards the building he was in front of and was going to show us.

It was a two story white house with light blue trim. Surrounding the home was a grey brick that reached to about 4 feet high. The entrance had a new metal gate in front.

"This house is newly made only 5 years old. It's great for newlyweds." He explained.

'Newlyweds…' I thought in my mind as we followed him in.

I watched around the front yard. There was a trail that led to the front door. The grass looked nicely cut and looked like it reached around to the back. We walked towards the pearl white door and we went in.

I was almost swept away. The room was brightly lit, not from the fluorescent lights, but from the natural light that seemed to pass through from the windows in the front and back.

We took our shoes off and put on guest slippers and entered the home. Kai continued to talk to the realtor, and I continued to look around. The floors were a hard wood and seemed to be carried through out the whole house. Entering the house to the left was an open living room, and to my right was stairs heading up.

He showed us the living room. It was a good size, I figured. It wasn't too small, and it wasn't too big. The realtor pulled us along into the dinning and kitchen room. It was an open space in the back of the house. I looked into the kitchen.

"This kitchen is very up to date, and comes with all the appliances." The realtor explained. I touched the granite countertop. It was cold, but made the room feel warm and inviting. To me it was perfect. As I walked into the kitchen, I almost felt like it was my kitchen. My daydreams seem to take me as I thought about cooking dinner for my family one day.

"Do you like the kitchen, Mrs. Hiwatari?" I looked at him confused and finally got what he said.

"Yes, I think its prefect." I said. I wasn't yet accustomed to being called Mrs. Hiwatari. It left me confused, and slightly annoyed the fuck out of me. My eyes turned to Kai as he was looking out towards the sliding doors. The realtor showed us outside. It was a medium size back yard, with nicely cut grass.

He brought us around the house some more, showing us where the laundry room was, what was down in the basement, and then we headed up stairs. He showed us the "master suite" of the house. It was a fairly big room, and had a door that led to the bathroom, and closet that was very big. It reminded me a little bit of my room, but it wasn't as big as it.

Then he showed us two extra rooms, and finally the last bathroom. The other two extra rooms were a bit smaller than the master suite room, but it was manageable, and it wasn't extremely huge like what we were used to growing up in.

"What do you think?" I notice Kai asked me. I thought about it before answering.

"I think it's cozy" I said looking up at him. "It's a very nice house." He nodded his head. I didn't know what he thought. The realtor looked between us two, and I smiled at him. I felt bad for him.

'There's many houses out there to check out." The realtor began to speak.

"Nah, we'll make an offer on this house." Kai said making the realtor freeze up. "My wife is a little too shy, but she actually likes the house a lot she just doesn't show it." I stared at him, my eyes widen. "I actually really like this house too, so I wouldn't want it to be sold to anyone else."

I literally wanted to scream, as he just opts and decided right off the bat. He obviously didn't need to consult with me, just have me around as a wife trophy. To just stand there, be pretty, and agree to everything that came out of his mouth.

He looked at me as if I was supposed to say something. "You really like the house?" I asked him. He nodded in my response and I smiled. "Then let's get it. It'll be our first house together!"

My head pounded, as I played my part with so much hate. The realtor gathered up his paperwork and showed them to us, making us put in an offer, and signing it. To be honest I wasn't sure what I was doing, and it scared me slightly. Kai's attitude was professional. He looked like he knew what he was doing, and it surprised me. It made me wonder if he had been planning this for a while now.

I wanted to punch him so fucking badly. He frustrated me so much.

I saw the realtor grin. I guess he knew he was going to get a good commission for helping us out. Leaving the house I turned around to look at it before going back into the car with Kai.

When I was in the car, I stared at Kai grilling him. He didn't look at me, but continued to do what he was doing. He started his car and reached his hand to change into drive. I lifted my elbow and rested it on the edge of the glass staring at the passing homes, and cars.

I tried to figure it out in my head. Possible reasons to why he would want to go this far. If he wasn't married to me, he might have just gotten up and left without saying a word. He might never come back. That he might never stay in contact with anyone not even his parents.

Kai's aura gave me that feeling. His coldness, and his indifference to the world. I could see him saying 'Fuck It' to everything and walk away from it all.

Maybe his grandfather saw right through him, and figured out a way to keep him here so he wouldn't stray away from the family business.

Marry the sucker off and keep him stuck here. No way of escape!

If I think of it that way I feel bad for him.

I finally realized, playing this game was going to be hard.

"Is this really how we will have to act in front of people?" I found myself asking him still looking out the window.

"It would seem so." I looked back at him.

"Did you even like the house?" I questioned him. He could have chosen the house on the whim just to speed up the process of leaving. I saw his eyes shift towards me, and then back in front of him.

"I do actually," He spoke. He didn't speak to me anymore. Everything just felt strange, and I just couldn't understand it. I wanted to question him how long ago he was planning this. This idea of moving away and living on his own. I was very curious to know, but I couldn't get myself to speak and ask him.

Before I knew it, Kai and pulled up in front of my house. I unbuckled the seat belt and let myself out without a word. Before I closed the door I heard his voice.

"I'll send you a message if I hear anything, alright?" He said his voice was cold. I nodded as I shut the door of the car. Backing away from it, he drove off.

I grumbled under my breath. I wasn't sure how I was going to calm myself down playing this stressful game. I shook my head, and turned around and headed into the house.

I really needed a breather.

The next couple weeks were hell. I followed the Hiwatari's to Kai's graduation. There was so much screaming from the graduates that it was starting to hurt my head.

After the ceremony was over I followed them as they tried to find their eldest son. We found him as he was with Tala, and a group of graduating girls. They were huddling towards Kai and Tala like leaches.

I watched in disgust at them all. Keahi caught Kai's attention and he moved away from his swarm of girls and towards his little brother.

"Congratulations!" Keahi cheered at his older brother. His mom and dad were congratulating him, and being typical parents were asking him to stand and take a picture.

Every girl saw the opportunity to get a picture with him. I even saw a couple glares from Kai's mother as she held herself back from shooing off them all. I even caught her a couple times staring at me and pointing into Kai's direction for me to stand with him and take a picture. I instantly shook my head no, and backed away. The mob of girls seemed to scare us both slightly.

Throughout the ride to the ceremony, Kai continued to tell her not to say anything about me being his wife. Telling his mother that if one word slips that everyone would kill me instantly just out of pure jealousy. His mother didn't understand why he was so bitter about it, but I think she finally realized as the mob of girls seem to cling to his son, and didn't seem like they were ever going to let go.

Tala flopped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. "Mrs. Hiwatari, take a picture of us!" He said with a grin.

"You're so clingy." I grumbled as I tried to push him away. I saw some girls stare almost glaring at me as to why Tala was being clingly with me.

She snapped a photo and grinned. "Kai, dear, stand with them!"

"I want to be in the picture too!" Keahi jumped up pulling his brother along. Keahi stood in front of me, and turned around to look towards his mother. Kai's eyes met mine and instantly they shifted towards Tala sending him the scariest glare I've ever seen. I looked at Tala who chuckled awkwardly, and I felt his arm loosen from over my shoulders.

I was a bit confused and turned to Keahi who held both of his fingers up with the peace sign. He had a bright smile on his face and was excited.

"Fine, one picture." Kai said.

I heard his mom cheer, as she was ready to take the shot. Kai stood to my left keeping a short distance away compared to Tala who was still holding onto me.

I stared in front of me, hoping with all my might that this picture would be done quickly.

I smiled as Kai's mom took the picture; she pulled her eyes away from the camera grinning.

I let out a sigh of relief. Tala finally let go of me, and got distracted by someone else. I continued to try to fade away, and waited patiently for the day to be over.

The day ended with Kai and Tala heading out with their classmates for a graduation party. I rubbed my shoulders tired.

"Are you alright," I heard Keahi ask me. I looked down at him smiling.

"Just a rough day today." I said messing his hair. He grumbled as he took my hand in his. He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"We should go play some video games when we get home! That's always fun!"

"Sure."

When we got home all he wanted to do was play. We played and talked till night fell. Keahi rested his head against my arm and fell asleep quietly.

I watched him sleep, and wondered about my attitude with people. My softest side were with kids. Their eyes were always filled with curiosity, and innocence, but with those that were my age I didn't feel so. I felt misplaced, and when I saw something I didn't like I become furious.

I let out a yawn and closed my eyes. I felt Keahi rub his face against my arm, but I let him continue to sleep.

I guess a part of me didn't want to grow up.

I think I must have napped for a good hour, before I felt Keahi not next to me anymore. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and let out a yawn. I looked up to see Kai hovering over his brother's bed. I saw him turn to me, and walk over to me.

"What time is it?"

"2." I saw him hold his hand out towards me. I stared at him for a second before grabbing it. He pulled me to my feet. I let out one last yawn and stretched. "Are you staying the night?" He asked me.

I inspected him. He had his normal clothes on, a pair of jeans, and a dark jacket. "No, should head back home."

I saw him turn around, "I'll walk with you." I looked at him confused.

"You don't need too." I told him. I walked off after him. Kai flicked the lights off and closed the door quietly.

"Mom will kill me if she found out I let you walk home by yourself this late," He said his voice was low, "So don't bother arguing with me. I'll walk you home."

I frowned at him. His voice didn't sound threatening, but I followed what he said.

"How was the party you went to?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Boring." He said under his breath.

He stopped saying anything after that. He walked me back home, and when I was in front of my door I tried one last time to talk to him. I wanted to get used to it. I thought in my mind it would help make all this go faster.

I looked at him, his hands were stuck into his pockets and his eyes were distracted somewhere else.

"Hmm, Kai?"

"What?"

"I didn't properly tell you, but Congratulations on Graduating." I said my eyes diverting from looking at him.

I didn't hear him say anything, but felt his hand on top of my head messing up my hair. I grumbled as I looked up at him through my bangs. He chuckled, "Thanks." He had a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, good night." I told him before turning around and pulling away from his hand.

"Amy."

I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

"We got the house," he said. His hands went back to being in his pocket.

"We did?" I questioned him.

He nodded his head. "We can move in any time now, so whenever you're ready." He turned half way to head back. "Night."

I saw him walk off and let a sigh pass my lips. I walked back into the house, and ran my hands through my now messy hair.

I guess he was also trying to make the best out of the situation, and decided to be nice to me for once.

I held a bunch of hair in my hand and twirled it within my fingers. I tried to imagine a life living with Kai 24/7. I probably wouldn't see him that much, and would have another house to myself again, but much smaller.

But I started to think of many other things. I would be with him all the time. If I thought about it I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't know if he had any nasty habits that started to grow on him, as he got older.

He did start ignoring me when he entered high school. He grew up, and I couldn't think of him as the little boy who used to play with me, and was always there for me.

When I look at this Kai, I feel like I don't know him. That everything I knew about him had all been a lie.

Summer this year is surely going to be rough.


	12. Thanks For the Meal

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Chapter 12: Thanks For the Meal

I followed Kai's mom around as she took me shopping. She was really delighted, as she dragged me around from store to store. I was very reluctant, and wasn't sure what to do. I didn't feel like a girl who was excited to be married to their husband, and finally get to move in with them.

Fuck, I am only almost 18 and I'm married already! There are now so many things I could never do. To be honest, I don't think I would have done most of them, but the thought of it possibly never happening made me mad. I continued to think of that as I followed Mrs. Hiwatari around.

"I can't believe you didn't take the opportunity to decorate the whole house yourself." She giggled, "Boys aren't very particular about that kind of stuff."

"He told me himself that I shouldn't worry about anything. So I'm doing just that." I said as I stood side by side with her. She continued to laugh and grabbed my arm. I took what Kai told me right back at him. He told me not to worry about anything, and that was what I was going to do.

"It's almost a dream come true. I can finally call you my daughter!" She smiled. I chuckled awkwardly. She rubbed my arm and smiled. "I'm really excited, even if it's for a short amount of time."

I was sort of happy to hear that from her. It almost felt reassuring hearing it. She continued to smile as she pulled me along. The day she found out what Kai and I had done, she couldn't hold her excitement in for long.

Kai had broke her excitement before it could start by telling her that it would be temporary, and she should stop before she her imagination got ahead of her.

"We should go buy what you'll need for the kitchen." She said as we walked towards an appliance store. "It's been such a long time. I haven't cooked anything myself since my college days. It'll be a lot of fun."

She showed me around pointing out all the things I will most likely need. I think she was compiling the list in her mind as what she had needed when she was in university. Most of the utensils looked familiar as I remembered sneaking into the kitchen at home when I was younger and watch the chefs cook. They had caught me so many times in the kitchen that they had to sit me in a chair and tell me to watch from there. I was only seven back then.

When I got much older I begged one of them to teach me. After watching for so many years, and finally getting the chance to actually do it I was so excited. It was a lot of fun.

My eyes drifted from the things that Mrs. Hiwatari was showing me. I constantly stared at the women who ran around the stores zapping items that they were planning to buy, or were placing on their register list. It scared me slightly as their eyes sparkled with extreme excitement. Mrs. Hiwatari caught me staring as she nudged me.

"It's that time of the year. Most weddings happen around this time, and the best stuff for women are always the expensive stuff and what they will need," A woman got in front of us as she zapped the barcode and dashed away, "or well may need. It's actually pretty scary."

I chuckled under my breath. It looked too stressful to begin with. Mrs. Hiwatari showed me around we picked things that would work well for what I know how to cook. Eventually as I get better I can expand, and buy what I would want. Every item she picked up she kept asking me what color I would want. The strange accessories and color choices that I could possibly pick from dumbfounded me. I didn't understand the reason behind having so many colors under the rainbow on appliances.

Wouldn't it just be so much easier if it just did the job it was supposed too? I guess some people were particular about these types of things.

I literally wanted to cry as I saw the price. Even if it was all being paid for by both the Hiwatari's, and my grandfather I still felt bad. All the appliances, such as the rice cooker, to the pots and pans were going to be delivered to the new house.

I got distracted again as we walked out. Mrs. Hiwatari played a couple tricks on me as we walked around the many stores.

"Let's go in there!" She said. Her voice was light and playful. I turned towards her direction to jump in shock. She pulled on my arm to follow her to a revealing lingerie shop. A mannequin stood in front of the store wearing a lace see-through black baby doll dress.

"No!" I yelled as I pulled her back in the opposite direction. She continued to laugh as I dragged her away. I frowned at her.

"I'm kidding." She said as she pulled me along as we left. I grumbled under my breath as she giggled at me. "I can't wait to really tease you once you really do get married."

I let out a sigh. I couldn't believe how head strong she was for me to marry her son, and now she sees it happening, I bet she's praying it'll last longer maybe even forever.

"Maybe you'll actually get Kai to eat something." She told me. I looked at her confused.

"He doesn't eat?" I question her not fully understanding.

"He eats, but hardly enough for a grown man to be eating." She explains. "He usually passes eating during dinner time, and only drinks coffee in the morning. I sometimes question if he even eats lunch." She paused and then looked at me, "Does he eat lunch?"

"What? I don't know I don't watch him eat." I said very unsure. I didn't stalk his ever movement. "You think he starves himself?" I asked her. "He doesn't' look like he starves himself." From the distance Kai has that appeal that he takes care of him self. He's well fit, and tall. He didn't show any signs of starvation, but then I thought about it. I never do see him eat.

"I'm not really sure." She said shrugging her shoulders. We walked towards the limo that was waiting for us in the parking lot. The driver opened the door for us. "But do try to get him to eat more. I sometimes worry about that he doesn't eat enough."

"I'll try, I guess." I said, almost unsure. We got into the limo and were heading off.

"It's very strange, he used to eat a lot when he was a baby." She rubbed her chin as she thought.

"Oh, yes!" She jumped up rumbling through her purse. "I have a gift for you." I looked over and she pulled out an envelope. "Well for both of you."

She handed me the envelope, and I examined it. "Go ahead, open it." She said. I saw her grin.

I opened it, and a paper was inside with what looked like two plane tickets. I froze.

"It's from Papa, and I." I looked at her. "A gift for both of you. It's an amazing place, beautiful beaches, and the yummiest food! The note is actually for Kai, so don't read it." She gave me a silly look.

"Kai won't want to go." I said, almost trying to cover it up that I didn't want to go with him.

"Well he'll have too! Or else Mama will be upset with him! You tell him so." She said scolding me. "Both of you should go and have some fun."

I frowned at her. "Stop trying to push us together. He won't like it you know."

She sighed, "I know, but you two used to be so close. I don't know what happened, but he needs to learn to not treat you so mean."

"Things change, we can't do anything about it." I said. "So don't worry. I'll manage, and take care of him for you." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I know you will." She said.

I looked back at the envelope in my hand closing the seal shut to not lose the contents inside.

The limo dropped me back off at, what is now my new home. This day onward I was going to live here. I felt like I wasn't sure what I was going to expect. All my stuff should have already been moved in.

I waved at Mrs. Hiwatari goodbye, and watched it drive off. I gave a sigh of relief, as I felt tired and exhausted with the shopping adventure with her.

How the hell can people do it?

I looked at the black truck in front, and I turned around and looked at the new house, and walked through the gate. Kai was home, and I tried to figure out ways of how to approach incase he was in a terrible mood.

I opened the door, and took off my shoes. I looked around and saw boxes lying around on the floor. There were some furniture sitting in the living room that I didn't recognized, but looked new. A cream looking long couch sat in the living room. In front of it was a polished brown table. There were many other side accessories to the living room that were sitting in the corner. There was huge furniture covered by a cloth.

I didn't see him on the first floor, and decided to yell his name.

"Kai?"

"I'm upstairs." I heard his voice yell. I walked up the stairs and found one of the rooms open and peeped my head through. I saw his back. He was kneeling on the ground with a big box on the ground. In his hand was a screwdriver. In front of him was a half build desk.

I chocked up a laugh, and tried with all my might not to burst out laughing. I braced myself against the door holding my mouth. I saw him turn his head sending me a glare.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Putting it together. What else?" He said. His voice was a little mean and uncaring.

"Well, it looks like you're almost there." I said jokingly. I looked around the room and saw a full sized bed to the side, and a drawer to the corner. He didn't really have much.

I saw him get up as he stretched his back. He placed the screwdriver on the ground and looked like he started inspecting the half built desk. He was wearing his jeans, and a loose grey shirt.

"What's this room for?" I asked.

"It's my bedroom." He said starting to walk towards me.

"This isn't everything is it?" I asked him. The room was small, but it was still slightly big enough to accommodate a queen-sized bed, yet he went for a much smaller one.

"It's enough for me." He replied to me. "Did you see your room yet?" He questioned me. I shook my head no as I backed away from his room. He walked out and headed towards another door.

He turned the nob and pushed the door open. "You can have this one. I already told the movers to just place your stuff here." I walked towards the door. It was the biggest room, the one that had it's own bathroom.

"You sure?" I asked him. I looked past him and into the room. I saw boxes and boxes of things, my bed, dresser, my desk, and small empty bookcase.

I walked in. The room was freshly painted a cream color, and the light from the window filled the room.

"I thought you would want this room or something." I asked him turning around. He leaned against the frame of the door, with his hands in his pocket.

"No, I don't need it. Besides I don't think I'll be that much around to need a room this big. So you can have it."

I nodded my head.

"What's that?" He asked his eyes diverting towards my hand. I followed it and remembered I had the envelope in my hand.

"Your mom gave this to me." I walked up to him and handed the envelope to him. "She says the note is for you." He looked at me confused. I turned around and headed towards one of the boxes opening it up, inside were my books neatly stacked.

I picked up a couple books and headed towards the bookshelf placing them inside.

When I turned around I saw him holding the note with a frown on his face as his eyes shifted over the note. I thought about it for a bit, as I should have looked at it before handing it to him. Stupid me!

"Sheesh, that woman." He said before crumbling the note in his hand.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing that important." He said before kicking himself off the doorframe and out of my room.

I followed poking my head out of my doorway. "Did you eat yet?"

"I'm not that hungry." He yelled back slamming his door shut. I gave a sigh as I rubbed my chin.

This was going to be difficult talking to him. I gave up on it, and turned back into my room. Rolling up my sleeves, I started unpacking and organizing my new room.

Every now and then I listened to see if Kai had left his room or not, but I didn't hear a sound from there. After I finished cleaning up my room I headed downstairs with empty boxes. Placing them on the ground I looked around.

More boxes were down here. The furniture was still lying around in strange places. Maybe Mrs. Hiwatari was right.

I found myself in the living room moving things around. The room was rectangle shaped. A short long table was placed by empty wall. I stood there and pondered what he was planning on putting there. I shifted the couch over to face the empty wall, and placed the polished brown table in front of it.

I found matching smaller table that looked like a good spot to place on the side of the couch. I turned towards the furniture covered by the cloth and wondered what it could have been.

I pulled the sheet off to see a black colored electric piano. "He got this too?" I said as I inspected it. The cover that goes over the keys weren't over it, and it was already plugged in.

I pulled the seat out and sat at it. I was a little happy to see it.

I touched the ivory keys with both of my hands, and played a song on the piano.

The melody that came out of the piano was soothing, and really made me happy.

When I finished I grinned inside. I really like playing the piano.

"Nice set-up you made." I heard. I turned my head and saw Kai sitting on the cream colored chair, with his legs and arms crossed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I said shocked that I didn't hear him come down. I looked him over. He was wearing different clothes then what I saw him wearing upstairs. He had his jacket on, and his scarf now as if he was going out.

"For a while." He said. He uncrossed his legs, and got up. "I'm heading out." He said as he walked out of the living room. I got up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him in the hallway. I looked down at him as he was placing his shoes on.

"Out." He said bluntly. He didn't bother to look at me.

I heard his keys jingle in his hands and sighed at his answer to my question.

He was on his feet and was about to head out.

"Have a safe trip." I said.

I saw Kai pause before opening the door, which confused me. He turned his head to look at me. I stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Don't wait up for me." He opened the door, and left.

"That was strange," I whispered to myself.

I shrugged it off as I turned around and continued to clean up.

We were eventually able to get rid of all the empty boxes. The supplies for the Kitchen had finally come in, and I was on my walk around the neighborhood with bags in hand.

Many of the neighbors talked to me welcoming us to the neighborhood. Most were families with kids that were in grammar school or going into junior high. The women were surprised to see that I was so young and married at my age, and to even see the Hiwatari name on the front plate of the home. The name was famous, and it made people wonder if it was really a Hiwatari living there.

I found a local grocery store that was just walking distance away. I had bags of groceries in my hand and was excited to use the kitchen for the first time.

I spotted Kai's car in front of the house, and ran up towards the door. I placed them on the porch ground fishing for my keys in my pocket. Unlocking the door I walked in with the groceries in hand.

"I'm home." I said under my breath knowing well that Kai wouldn't respond back to me even if he heard me. I kicked off my shoes, and heard a voice.

"Welcome home!" I froze, and saw another pair of boots by the door. Jumping up the landing I walked through the hall and looked into the living room.

I stared at the two as they huddled near what seemed to be a new big television hung on the empty wall. Tala grinned at me, and I saw Kai glare at him.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're setting up the TV."

"Shit, Tala," Kai cursed, "You take too long, just hand me the blasted wire." I saw Tala pick up a long white thick cord and toss it to Kai, who turned his concerned to the electronics.

"I don't want to ask anymore." I said as I walked away and towards the kitchen.

"Ahh, you went grocery shopping?" Tala seemed to walk to talk more as he followed me out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Do you have any snacks in there?"

"Sorry, no," I said, "When I went to go find Kai this morning he was gone. There's no way I can carry so many things by hand from the store." Tala gave a glum look as he rubbed his tummy.

"Darn, I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

I felt bad. "Well," I started. "I'm making lunch now would you want some?"

He grinned in delight. "That would be great! What are you making?"

I pondered as I placed the bags on the counter. I had only bought enough for almost half the week, but if Tala, and Kai were going to eat I wasn't going to have enough to last. Besides the fact I wasn't able to carry so much back, Kai had told me not to worry about him with food. Which made his mother's suspicion even greater.

"Is Kai eating too?" I asked.

Tala looked puzzled for a minute before turning around and yelling back into the living room. "Kai, are you hungry?"

"No." He yelled back. I chuckled under my breath awkwardly.

"Yeah, he's hungry. Can you make for him too?" Tala said grinning.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it." I said under my breath. I let my voice be quiet. "I have a question, Tala, does Kai eat?" I questioned him.

He looked at me funny. "Oh he eats a lot."

I looked at him confused. "A lot? He hardly eats at home. His mother kept asking me to find out, and make sure he eats properly."

"We tend to eat out a lot." He laughed. I sighed. "What are you going to make?"

"Fried rice and chicken." He grinned and almost drooled.

"You're the best wife ever!" He said before turning around and heading back into the living room. "You're wife is awesome!" I heard him cheer talking to Kai. I didn't hear him respond as I heard the sound of the TV come on.

I shook my head. I emptied the bags, and prepped my ingredients. Soon enough the house was smelling like, sautéed onions and garlic. I made plain fried rice with green peas and corn, and I fried chicken on the side.

I only fried 3 pieces of chicken, for each of us, but I stood watching the pot of rice wondering. I didn't get used to measuring the portion properly and made a little more than enough. I shrugged it off as I figured I could put it in the fridge and it would be there in case I got hungry later.

I pulled down three plates from the cabinet, and placed them on the counter.

I teased as I called the "children" to come eat. Tala was the first to beeline to the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry, and it smells so good in here." I handed him a plate of rice, and a piece of chicken.

"Enjoy." I told him. I turned around and saw Kai at the doorway. I saw him glare at Tala.

Tala let out a childish squeal. "This is delicious!" He placed his spoon down. "Come eat," He said trying to wave down Kai to sit in the chair next to him.

I saw Kai stare at him unbelieving. "What are you a child?"

"I would be if Amy can cook like this for me every day." Tala said spooning a bunch of rice into his mouth.

I turned around, not to watch them bicker. I heard the chair move and saw Kai sit down, and Tala grin in victory.

I dished out the two plates and headed to the table placing one of them in front of Kai. I heard him mutter a 'thank you'.

I took a seat in one of the empty chairs and ate.

"What are you guys doing for summer? Going anywhere fun?" Tala said swallowing some rice.

I placed the spoon in my mouth, and heard Kai answer. "Yeah, we're going on our honeymoon."

WHAT?!

I coughed on my rice. Covering my mouth I slipped out of my chair and back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drank it down and gave a sigh of relief as I calmed myself down.

I heard snickering and sent a glare at both Tala and Kai. Kai had the back of his hand covering his mouth.

"You're such a jerk." I grumbled under my breath as I returned with my glass of water.

"It's basically what it is." Kai said as he finished chuckling at me. He turned to Tala. "Mother set us up on a trip, and we have to go."

"Oh, sounds like a lot of fun." Tala said munching on his chicken. "Well you both enjoy yourselves." He grinned staring at Kai. Who started to ignore him again and eat his food.

I stayed quiet and listened to them talk. They were talking about some type of game. I didn't understand much of it. I finished eating and picked up my dish and placed it in the sink.

"There's more rice if you guys want more." I said before leaving the kitchen. "It's in the pot."

"Ooh, Seconds!" I heard Tala chant. They were both still eating, and talking at the same time.

I walked away and headed upstairs. It crossed my mind again. I couldn't believe Kai had just said Honeymoon. Even if it was a joke to catch me off guard, I was surprised.

I hope that doesn't become a disaster.


	13. Vacation Part 1

Chapter 13: Vacation Part 1

I sat next to Kai on the plane ride, with my earphones in my ears listening to music. I tried to nap on the plane ride, but I kept opening my eyes because I saw something move, or someone walking passed our seating area. It irritated me, as I wanted to just relax. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Kai slouching back with his earphones in his ears, and his arms crossed. I wasn't sure if he was dead asleep, or just good at ignoring everything.

He was lucky he claimed that window seat before I could.

We were going to land soon on the island we were going to spend our fake "honeymoon" together. I knew it wasn't going to be fun. So I brushed up on what was on the island, and found many awesome things. I was prepared. If he wasn't going to have any fun, I was going to have some fun at least. We were spending two nights here. Might as well make the best out of it!

I heard the beaches were amazing, and so was the food.

The plane soon landed and I was following Kai out of the terminal with our luggage. I tried to keep up as I looked at the many things around me. When we left the airport I took in a fresh of breath air.

The sky had the smell of salty ocean, and the sun made my skin feel warm. It was a great feeling.

I followed Kai towards the taxi and we drove off towards the hotel resort. I stared out the window looking at the scenery.

The taxi drove pass the boardwalk, and I caught sight of the ocean. "I'm so excited. I read that the beaches here are white like sand, and the ocean is super clear."

I head Kai mumble a response. I looked at him and saw him staring out the other window. He looked absolutely bored.

We reached the hotel resort we were going to stay at and I stared at its clean white marble structure. I quickly recovered as I saw Kai was about to leave me.

We walked into the lobby, and Kai turned towards me.

"Stay here." He barked an order. I looked at him glaring. He placed left his luggage by me and I saw him walk towards the receptionist.

I took the chance to look around. There were many people. Some couples, and some looked like singles as I spotted a group of 4 girls walking towards the exit. I was ready to look pass them as one of them squealed at their top lungs.

I turned my eyes away from them and saw Kai walk back towards me. He passed me a card and grabbed onto his luggage handle. I followed him.

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" I asked him

"Not really," was his response. He had a very bored look on his face.

I was about to give up hope on him.

"But if there's somewhere you want to go I'll go with you."

"Really?" I asked him making sure. His face still looked dull. He responded with a mumble as I followed him. We took an elevator up, and stopped at floor 7. I kept following him until he stopped at a door. It read 7124. I took a mental note of the door number.

He slipped the key card into the slot and the door clicked open. He pushed the door in and we walked in.

It was a fairly spacious room. There was a small couch, a little coffee table with two chairs. There was also another table that had a telephone and other paper material on it. Light peeped through the blinds revealing a wall out balcony.

My eyes fell on the bed.

"There's only one bed?" I found myself speaking out loud. I looked at Kai who stared back at me. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Are we rock paper scissoring to see who sleeps on the floor?" He mocked me as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. I thought about it for a second. I didn't like the 50/50 chance of sleeping on the floor. "Or are you scared to sleep next to me?"

"The Kai that I used to take naps with as a kid is very different from the Kai now." I grumbled under my breath. I saw him smirk and it gave me the chills. I could only imagine the perverted creepy things he might do to me in my sleep. It gave me the chills. I glared at him.

"I don't move around that much in my sleep. I'll take one side, and you can take the other." He said resting his hand on his chin and turned his eyes towards the balcony. "You can even put a pillow in between if you're so scared."

The pillow would create the dividing line between us. If he crosses I am definitely hitting him! "Fine," I said. I walked over towards the covered blinds pulling them to the side. The light filled the room, and I caught sight of the beach line. The ocean sparkled against the afternoon sun. I could see spots of people hanging around the beach.

"It's so pretty." I said as I touched the glass. I pulled on the handle of the door and pulled it open. The fresh breeze blew through my hair.

"Let's go to the beach." I said turning around towards Kai.

"Now?" He asked uncertain in his voice.

"Yeah. We can hang out at the beach from a while then walk around the boardwalk. Once it gets late we can go eat dinner." I pulled the door shut and walked towards my suitcase. I had it planned out. I looked at him making positively sure he was up to it.

He looked at me from the edge of the bed. He glanced at me and sighed. "Sure."

I cheered as I unzipped my suitcase. I rummaged through it pulling out my bathing suite.

"You're going to change?" I heard him ask.

"Yes," I said "Just in case if I feel like going into the ocean. You should change too, you can't go to the beach in jeans." I commented as I looked over his attire. He wore his semi ripped jeans, a white skintight shirt, and dark violet jacket. I turned back towards my things as I pulled out a two-piece. I pulled a pair of flip-flops dropping it onto the ground, and a cream color pullover.

I got up and kicked off my flats to the side. Then headed towards the bathroom with my things in my hand. I pulled the door in before glancing at Kai who didn't really say anything and finally got up from the edge of the bed. I shut the door and closed the lock to get changed.

I pulled off my clothes and folded them to the side before placing on my bathing suit. I had on a white bandeau top with light faded lavender vertical stripes, and a violet bikini bottom. Making sure my top was knotted in the back tightly I pulled my shorts back on and zipped up the cream pull over. I fixed myself in the mirror adjusting the cuff sleeves of my pullover.

I grabbed my things before putting my hand on the door nob and opening it a crack to see Kai near his suitcase, already changed. I the thought had run through my mind, if he was going to wait till I finished changing in the bathroom to change, or do it while I wasn't in the room. Though I think I would have killed myself half way through if I had opened the door and saw him naked.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked out. I saw him crouching towards his suitcase. He had on black trunks, and a white sleeveless top. His semi long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

I passed him and placed my things back into the suitcase. I slipped my feet into my flip-flops.

"Ready?" I heard his voice ask. I picked up the flower printed beach bag on the side and dug through it making sure everything was in there. I saw my wallet, phone, camera, mp3 player, sunscreen lotion, and towel.

I pat my pants pocket finding the card in there, taking it out I placed it into my wallet.

"Yeah, let's go." I said walking past him and I saw him follow with his towel over his shoulder.

When the nice breeze hit my face I felt relief. The air felt so clean, and it felt like today would be filled with all kinds of fun. I kept turning around every once in a while to make sure Kai was still with me or not. He trailed behind me his eyes diverted towards other things.

We got to the beach and were able to find two empty chairs next to each other sitting under an umbrella. I claimed one of the seats and Kai did also. The beach wasn't so crowded. I was amazed at the sand as it shined pure white.

I dug through my bag pulling out the sunscreen squeezing a generous amount out before handing it to Kai.

"Remember to use it this time. The last time we came to the beach you got really bad sunburn." I told him as I tossed the bottle to him and he caught it.

"What are you? My mother?" He said with a grumble in his voice. I rubbed the cream on my skin giggle as I remembered the last time we had came to the beach with his family. He had gotten really bad sunburn, and his brother wouldn't stop touching him. He was totally fascinated by the fact that his hand was leaving imprints on his brother's skin. Keahi was very little back then.

"Well you can just not use it, and when you do get the sunburn I can just poke you all day long." I teased stretching my legs and resting on the chair. "I'll enjoy watching you in pain."

I saw him glare at me as he squeezed the bottle with his hand and letting the lotion fall into his other hand.

I relaxed there watching the bright blue sky. The sun was warm against my skin and it felt very nice. I could hear the ocean splash around against the shore. It was very relaxing.

I opened my eyes and turned towards Kai who had his eyes closed and resting back. I watched him wondering if he was having a good time or not.

"I'm going to walk around, probably go by the water want to come?" I asked him.

"No thanks." He said dully. "Besides someone has to watch our stuff." I thought about it. He was right.

"Alright then." I said standing up pulling my hair into a messy bun. "I'll make sure to bring back something interesting."

I heard him grunt a response. I unbuttoned the hook of my shorts and pulled them off pushing them into my bag, and then unzipping the pullover off. Placing it over my bag I caught Kai glancing at me. I looked at him puzzled.

"Have fun." I heard him say before closing him eyes again. I watched him one more time before turning around and heading towards the ocean.

I saw many men, and women near the water, many of them sunbathing. I also saw some kids who were playing in the sand most likely here on a family trip.

I kicked off my flip-flops and held them in my hand. I walked to the edge of the water as a small wave washed up and passed by my feet. The water was warm, and the sand tickled my feet.

"You're a cutie." I heard. I turned my head to see a man possibly in his mid 20s standing not to far from me. I looked him over quickly. He was tall and tan with wild orange hair. "Are you here by yourself?" He had a grin on his face.

"No, I'm here with my husband." I said nicely. His expression changed as if he had gotten punched in the gut really hard. I looked at him unsure.

"That lucky bastard." He mumbled his hand on his chin as he looked at me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was confused with this strange conversation.

"You're the modest type I see." He closed his eyes scratching his chin. He opened his eyes and his hands started flying in the air. "Well look at yourself. You have such smooth skin, and a nice body." I started to back away as this guy continued with his explanation his hands clutching into a fist as if he was grabbing something. "Every man wants a woman with big boobs, but your boobs they are just simply perfect. Your husband is a lucky man." I looked at him astonished. What the fuck was he talking about.

"Do you do this to every girl you see?" I asked him purposely backing away a few paces away.

"Yes!" He said in the happiest tone ever. He had this fists are his waist as he grinned. "Why are you running away?" He said finally realizing.

"Because you freak me out." I told him before turning around.

"Sorry, sorry." He repeated. "I get carried away sometimes." He apologized.

I turned around and saw him following me still. Do I usually attract weirdoes?

I kept hearing him ramble on and on as if I was still listening to him. I walked back to where Kai was hoping with all my might that his scary glares would shoo the man away. It was sort of my only hope. The next step was hitting him with my flip-flop.

I caught sight of where we were sitting and stopped midway. There were a bunch of girls all around him talking to him. I looked at the scene unsure, and snapped out of it as the man following me zoomed past me and threw himself into the sand and gaining the attention of the 4 girls crowded around Kai.

I saw Kai stare at the man in confusion.

"Women!" he yelled as he waved his hands in the air. The women looked at the man confused. "So many beautiful women!"

I faced palmed myself, as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Eww," One of the girls screamed. Her boobs bounced within the skinny swimsuit bra. She sat comfortably on the edge of Kai's chair as if it was her's. Her hair was in a mess of brown highlighted curls, and her lips were ruby red. The girl slide her way trying to get away from the orange haired crazy man and cling closer to Kai.

"Kai, there's a perverted man staring at me." Her voice wined acting as if Kai would tell him off and make him leave. To me it seemed Kai wasn't all that interested.

The man continued to ramble on and on about boobs, hair, and nice butt in the fastest voice I've ever heard someone speak.

He looked up at me. "Is this really the interesting thing you could find?"

"I was hoping to find a pretty sea shell or something." I said as I stared at the man rambling on. Some of the girls looked at me strangely.

I walked towards my empty seat, which had my bag and pullover on top of. I picked up my pull over and one of the girls, the one with a much more rusty looking hair spoke up.

"Who's that?" She asked Kai trying to cling to him also.

I pulled my pull over my shoulders and zipped it up. "My wife." He said. His blunt answers almost made me laugh as the girls looked bug eyed at him and then stared back to me.

The crazy orange haired man jumped up almost pushing the girl sitting in the seat over grabbing Kai's hand and shaking it. The girl hissed in pain as she hit her head on my chair. I looked over at her asking if she was okay.

"I would like to personally congratulate you on the best catch of your life." He said shaking his hand. "She's a figure of a pure goddess."

"Goddess?" Kai questioned a chuckle in his voice. Pulling his hand away from him. Kai pushed himself off of the chair pulling his towel along with him and looked at me.

"Ready to go." He asked me. I pulled at the bottom of my pull over. "I'm starving."

"Sure." I said picking up my bag and things. I saw the girls stare at him astonished. I guess Kai didn't tell them he was married until I got there. I saw the orange haired dude talking to one of the other girls as his hand motioned more grabbing.

Kai grabbed my hand as he pulled me away. I heard him chuckle. "Goddess, that cracks me up."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"I guess it's not that bad." He spoke as we walked away. "I can use you to get away from annoying people."

"I heard playing the married card doesn't work all the time you know." I told him. "Some are willing to tempt even the married man."

"Did you read that in a book?" He questioned.

"Yes." I told him. As I remembered a scene in one of the novels I read a while back about a man who ruined his relationship with his wife because he cheated on her. Though I don't think it would work in our situation as I don't have feelings for Kai, and he doesn't of me. But I wondered if Kai would be with another girl in secret while he was married.

I looked at his hand as he still continued to hold my hand. I looked up at him a few times though I didn't think he noticed. We had already walked away from those girls; so I didn't see the reason why he would want to still hold my hand. We were already by the boardwalk. I saw a little watering hole as I tugged on his arm and he turned to face me.

"Let me wash my feet first it's full of sand." I said to him as I pulled on his hand. He looked down and soon released my hand. Walking over to the water hole I washed my feet clean and placed on my flip-flops.

I turned back towards him as his eyes were distracted somewhere else. "What do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said as he started walking. I caught up with him and walked side by side. We walked in silence. My nose caught on to a nice aroma that filled the boardwalk. There was a whole bunch of games, and food stands.

I looked up at Kai. He didn't look like he was looking at anything or looked hungry. I grabbed onto his arm pulling him with me.

I grinned at him while he looked at me confused. "Let's try that!" I said pulling him towards a stand.

That was what it was for the rest of the afternoon. Me dragging him around. He didn't protest, and didn't talk much. I tried making him play some of the games. Some were childish, and he would stare at me like I was some crazy lady. I couldn't help it. I wanted this trip to be enjoyable.

The sky started to turn a bright orange and pink color. The sun was starting to set. I stood at the edge of the banister watching the sunset over the ocean. The water glittered in shades of pink and orange.

"What a pretty sun set." I said as I rested my chin on my hands. I turned to look at Kai as he leaned against the banister not really watching the sunset. His eyes were diverted somewhere else while his mouth chewing on what was left of his meat stick.

I turned back to look at the final seconds of the setting sun. A yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to cover it up.

"You're tired already?" I heard him say.

"A little." I said as I wiped away some tears that appeared from the corner of my eyes from the yawn. The sky turned dark. I looked up seeing small faint stars peep out of the sky. The lights along the boardwalk started to light up.

I tried to shake off the tiredness. The boardwalk was starting to become crowded, as no one was on the beach anymore because the sun was gone.

"Let's leave." I heard Kai said as he pushed me forward and walked in front of me. I hurried and caught up to him.

His face looked irritated. I wasn't sure if it was because of me, or that it started to get crowded.

We finally escaped the crowd. I followed him. I was reluctant to ask him anything.

"I want to change, so let's head back to the hotel." He finally spoke. I nodded my head and followed him.

We reached the hotel room and he instantly headed towards his suitcase to change out of his clothes. In an instant he was locked into the bathroom.

I untangled my hair from its bun and pondered to myself. I can't really say I understood him. Within that few seconds he appeared out of the bathroom fully changed. I looked at him curious. It didn't take more than 2 minutes to change.

Dropping his used clothes in his suitcase he looked up at me. "I'm going to walk around. Call me if anything." I reluctantly nodded my head, and in two seconds he was out the door.

Maybe he couldn't stand spending such a long period of time together so he was in such a rush to leave.

Or I am a very boring person.

I ignored it. I decided to take the opportunity to take a nice hot shower.

I started to wonder what I would be doing if I was really at a honeymoon with someone I was really in love with. I didn't have a slight clue in my mind. After my shower I changed into my black shorts and a teal tank top. I decided I would wonder around see what's in the area, without getting lost.

I wasn't going to go far anyway. I stuck they keycard in my pocket, and my cell phone. I grabbed a small bag from my suitcase and stuck my wallet and anything I thought was necessary and left the room.

There were so many things around it was very overwhelming, though I came across a little bakery that had such pretty cakes. I held myself back and headed back to the hotel.

I slipped the keycard through the slot and the door clicked open. I pushed it open and walked in.

I stared at the shirtless man sitting in the room. His head covered by the hotel towel. His lavender eyes peeped out from under as he stared at me.

"What?" He spoke to me sounding annoyed.

I walked up to him and poked his arm. He flinched as he sent me a glare. "You got sunburn on your arm." His skin on his arm turned pale as it returned to being a hint of pink.

"Leave me alone."


	14. Vacation Part 2

Chapter 14: Vacation Part 2

The next day Kai was up before I was. He was sitting in one of the chairs looking out the sliding doors with his arms folded. A steaming hot medium sized coffee sitting not too far from him. I started to wonder when he got so fixated with coffee to need it every day.

I would prefer tea to coffee any day.

It took me a while to sleep last night. Even with the barricade of pillow in-between us I still felt unsafe. When I woke up it looked like it was untouched, which gave me a sigh of relief.

"Hurry up and get ready." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Huh? You want to go somewhere?" I asked crawling out of the bed and stretching. I glanced over at the clock as it flashes almost 8. He mumbled a response, and I headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Grabbing some clothes from my suitcase I got ready. I noticed Kai in his grey to black faded jeans and his violet jacket ready to go.

In no time I was ready. I had on a pair of red shorts, and a cream layered tank top with a lace flower pattern woven in. "Where are we going?" I said as I slipped on my flats, grabbed my things and followed him.

"We're going for a ride." He said. I looked at him puzzeled. "Are you hungry? You should eat before we leave." I nodded my head. We left the hotel. He told me he would be back and I walked into the small bakery. Buying a blueberry muffin and a cold bottled tea. I placed my bottled tea in my bag and nibbled on my muffin wondering where Kai had gone.

Many people were out, many going towards the beach. I wondered what Kai had planned, and I was surprised he changed his mind on what he wanted to do. I waited and ate the rest of my muffin out tossing the wrapper into the trash.

"Where is he?" I said to myself as I walked closer to the street.

A shiny white convertible pulled up against the curb in front of me. I stared at the person sitting in the driver's seat. He looked natural sitting in the white BMW. His body was slouched back comfortably with one hand on the wheel. I caught glances from girls across the street as they just stared at him in awe, and looked like they were contemplating on going over and talking to him.

"Get in." He said as I heard the door click open. I nodded my head as I pulled the door handle open and hopped in. The cream seats were warm from the hot sun that was beating down on it. It was so clean and spacious.

The moment I was in the car he took off. I placed my bag by my feet. The open top of the car allowed for the wind to fly through my hair. The heat against the sun and the cool breeze made it feel refreshing. "You rented it?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked in front of him. I wondered if I should ask where we were going. I looked on the dash of the car and saw the GPS navigation activated and already logged to go somewhere.

Maybe he saw something interesting on his walk by himself that he wanted to get a car to get there.

Sooner or later we finally got out of the city and all I could see from miles on end were ocean to our left, and fields on our right. The fields were covered in so many colors, because of the flowers. Cars were going in the other direction heading towards the city, and towards the beach. There was hardly anyone going in the direction we were heading.

I looked out the window amazed at the site. I heard a chuckle and I turned to see him laughing at me.

"You're like a child."

I pouted as I ignored him, but soon went back to smiling. I started to wonder again where we were going.

We were driving for maybe a half an hour, even though it didn't feel like it. Kai had the radio on and I found myself humming along to it. I forgot one of the things I could relate to him was his choice in music.

I rested my elbow on the door and stared at Kai. His arm was hanging off as if he was feeling the wind between his fingers. His other hand was on the top of the wheel. A side smirk was on his face as he looked towards the road.

"Do you miss your truck?" I said teasing as I watched him. His eyes shifted to me before going back straight. I could never imagine him without his car. It made him look much stronger, and invincible when he was in one.

"Sort of." He said bluntly.

"So where are we going?" I asked him pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Somewhere quieter, not even you can make as much noise to piss me off."

I stared at him concerned, and almost not sure if he was being serious.

"I thought you were immune to that. Seeing as you always have women flocking towards you all the time." I said thinking. "I don't know how you handle such screaming from those types of girls. I can't even stand it"

He didn't say anything as his head tilted to the side.

"I don't understand those types of women." I said as I turned my head to look back at the scenery.

Sooner or later Kai started to slow down, and the scenery started to change. We passed under a sign that read, 'Welcome to Villy Meadows'. The place was very quiet, and I only saw a couple cars parked in the spacious parking lot.

I hopped out of the car, with my bag on my shoulder and looked around. The place was deserted, and definitely quiet.

You could hear the birds chirp from off the trees, and I swore I saw a cat up one of them too.

"Hurry up." I heard Kai say to me as I stopped looking around and followed him. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he walked.

We walked up to a wooden built building, a few people stood in front of it. A woman with long blue hair caught my eye as she looked at me and waved her hand. "Welcome to Villy Meadows." She said as she turned towards us. "Are you tourist?"

"Yea," I said a little awkward. Kai stood next to me, and I saw him move as he crouched down. I looked over his shoulder to see a little gray cat purring near his hand.

"Well you're welcomed to wonder around here, but please mind there's a lot of cats here, and sometimes they aren't that fond of people." She said with a chuckle. "But I see this picky one like him a lot," As she pointed towards Kai.

"Villy Meadows is know for their views," Kai said standing back up. "Not many people come here." It sounded like he was telling me. I was starting to hate how he fails to tell me before we get somewhere.

"Well enjoy yourself. This building serves food around lunch time and at dinner time." She said as she smiled. "So come back around if you two are hungry we'll fill your stomachs!" I thanked her and noticed Kai walking off.

Kai had walked on, and I watched him, as the gray cat seemed to want to follow him around. I followed along. There was a trail covered by trees, and soon as we passed it all I could see from miles were grass. Over the horizon I could see the ocean, and if we had walked closer we would have been near the rocky cliffs to the ocean.

"It's so pretty." I said as I looked around. The flowers were peeping out of the grass.

Kai continued to walk away from me, as I got distracted. He didn't really pay attention. The cat continued to follow him no matter what though with it's tail up high.

The gentle wind blew through my hair He was literally right. This place was quiet. If I looked on the distance all I could see was grass and wild flowers. There were no people in sight. I was surprised, such a beautiful place and no one here to really look at it.

I turned back and walked to follow Kai. I watched his back. He sometimes turned to see the cat was still following him.

Soon enough I saw the cat dash off towards the grass as it turned around and tried to get Kai's attention once again.

I saw him follow the cat as he took a seat on the grass. I walked up towards him, and the cat decided to hop onto his lap and demand to be petted.

"It likes you a lot." I said. The cat started to purr as Kai rubbed under it's chin.

"I like cats." He said as he petted this little one. I noticed he had a small smile on his face. A very small one.

"Why don't you get a pet?" I asked as I pulled my bag off my shoulders digging through it. I pulled out the camera that I remembered I haven't even used that much through this trip. I decided I was going to take pictures of this pretty place. "You can have something to look forward to every time you get home."

"I'll think about it." He said as the cat curled into his lap. "Do you like cats?"

I dropped my bag near him as I looked at the cat and thought. "It's not a problem for me." I crouched down near the two as I stared at the cat. It looked up at me with it's big yellow eyes before closing it and return to having a small nap on Kai's lap.

It wasn't really interested in me, and I think Kai noticed it too as he started to laugh at me under his breath.

I frowned as I walked away from him. I stared at the world around me instead. Literally took my breath away. It was like a sanctuary of flowers, would never believe something like this existed. I made sure to take pictures. I didn't want to forget it.

I even took a picture of Kai as he was looking somewhere else, and the cat was still happily sleeping on his lap. I noticed a couple more cats that seemed to be sun bathing in the grass.

I walked back to my things. Taking a seat on the ground sitting indian style. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out the bottle of tea from my bag from this morning.

It wasn't as cold was when I got it, but I unscrewed the top and drank from it. The slight sweet and bitter taste felt refreshing. I drank about half of the bottle before screwing back the top.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him. He looked at me as I offered him my bottle. He didn't really carry anything, but himself. "You can have the rest." He paused as he looked at me before taking the bottle from my hands.

I turned away from him resting back on my arms

I saw that he was hesitant before drinking from it. I laughed in my mind wondering if he thought I spit in it or something.

The cat got up from Kai's lap and started to walk away with it's tail up high. It turned back to look at us before heading on it's way.

I found myself closing my eyes. Hearing the wind blow through the little strands of grass and flowers. Kai remained quiet. It was such a peaceful place. This place had a peaceful power welding through it.

I heard the grass rustle next to me. I watched him as he laid in the grass. His arms behind his head and his left leg were propped up on his right knee. His eyes were closed shut. The wind blew through his hair in a very gentle manner. He looked so comfortable and relaxed.

I sat there and wondered. Such a peaceful looking Kai did exist. Could it only exist in this place only? I had to agree this place has it's own magical powers, but is it all he needs to feel a calm presence.

It made me wonder a little bit about him. Even if I grew up with him, I felt like I knew little to anything about him. He distanced himself away from me when I started high school and always had that face that he hated and scorned me. He purposely avoided me any way he could, and I definitely noticed it.

I remember standing up against him when I first became a freshman. His hard cold stare was shocking, and it aggravated me to no end. I clearly remembered that day. He never gave me that glare before, and I felt like I wasn't sure who I was looking at. As time went by I started to notice so many changes. He wasn't the person I used to be friends with.

I told myself it was his pride and status to uphold within school. He didn't want to break that, but now he doesn't have to worry about that anymore, right? He's free to be who he wants to be?

"Hey Kai, What type of girl do you like?" I asked him. It was one of the questions that nudged me the most. I felt like asking him.

"Why are you asking me that question?" It sounded like he was grumbling. I must have started pissing him off.

"Curious question," I said. "In school they called you the Sex God," I heard him cough a laugh probably by the tone of my voice. I did try to make it sound like it was a stupid idea. I didn't look at him. "You had such a title in school and was with so many girls, but it made me wonder how come you never had a steady girl friend. None of them pass the bar for you?"

"You can say that." He said his voice sounded unsure.

"I'm curious to know." I said as I leaned forward touching the grass between my fingers. I looked at him and saw him staring at me before closing his eyes again.

"Well, she has to have a nice figure, ass, and big boobs." He said bluntly. I stared at him. His confession was totally a complete lie I could feel it in my bones. "And be good in bed, other then that I don't give a fuck."

"She must be amazing." I said sarcastically. Though I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me anyway, but I was so curious. He probably won't give me a straight answer anyway.

"You?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask me.

"Uhh," I opened my mouth to shut it back. I froze as my mind went blank. "I don't know." I said laughing. He looked at me with a face that looked like 'Are you serious'.

"You're still such a kid." He said before going back to closing his eyes. "You're nose is always stuck in a book and in the air, it should be the first thing that comes to your mind."

I looked up into the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I tried to think.

What type of guy would I fall in love with or that I look forward to? I tried thinking about it, but my mind continued to go blank. I was puzzled to why I couldn't come up with anything.

He was right, I read a lot, but my depiction of a true Prince was hazy. I've read a lot of types of women and the stories of their relationship. The love triangles become so important to these types of novels. It is the only thing really forcing the main guy to finally realize he has feelings for the main girl, and to actually force him to go after her or lose her forever. That guy, in any novel, had the same personality. He was hard headed, arrogant, popular, rebel, or of many different combinations, but none of them felt real until they got with the main female of the story. When their love started to bud, you can see the kindness, and love.

I feel bad at the end of those stories for the guy who walked away empty handed. His persona was always kind.

But I still couldn't see what I wanted to have. He will have to be kind, sweet, and handsome for sure, but it didn't feel real. I really wondered where my red thread of destiny really goes. It's probably tangled in such a mess I can't figure out what I really am looking for.

I looked at Kai as he laid in the grass. If I had to categorize him as a character in a story he would fit right into the bad ass who doesn't give a fuck. He gets all the ladies, but is the saddest person in the world. Probably going too detailed about it though, but I feel like he would be the saddest person, because he will soon realize he might not have anything to hold on to.

I wonder if he will someday find the person he's meant to be with.

I hope he will be truly happy one day.

The sun finally reached above us. My stomach did an obnoxious growl and Kai wouldn't stop laughing at me! I shot him an annoyed glare, and soon we got up and headed back. The hut was full of all kinds of smells and we ate. We saw some other people, tourist, which were walking around. It seems the meadow was much larger than we expected.

After lunch we explored more. We did a lot of walking. There was a trail, and so many cats. I didn't think it was possible. The cats were definitely attracted to Kai as I counted about 7, but for some reason they weren't interested in me. One of them definitely glared at me too.

We stopped to watch the sun set over the horizon. The sky turned a beautiful peach, pink, and purple before turning a dark blue.

Kai bugged me to hurry up, as he wanted to head back into the city to eat dinner there and also return the car. We headed back into the city. On the drive there, you could see the lights of the city glow from the distance.

Once we got back, Kai dropped off the car to the rental place and we walked around before he picked a place to eat. I laughed at his choice of food. He wanted steak. I couldn't help by tease him.

When he was a kid, probably around 10, kept asking his mom if they were having steak for dinner. He really loves meat steak. His mother had to introduce him to all kinds of steak to try and get him off eating so much meat using things like tuna steak, tofu steak and so much more.

He was too smart and had already figured his mother out that she was tricking him.

Afterwards we headed back to the hotel room. I claimed the bathroom first and took a shower.

Today was such a long day, full of so much grass and dirt. I really wanted to take a shower. I finished up and left the bathroom to Kai. He had such an annoyed look on his face. I didn't notice I took that long in the shower.

I feel onto the mattress face first feeling the soft cushion, and clean sheets. I felt warm and clean. I closed my eyes relaxing. Hearing the water from the shower on from Kai's turn. I easily drifted to sleep.

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I felt so warm and cozy; I almost didn't want to get up. My vision was blurry, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light peeping through the curtains. I was sleeping on my side. I felt a very strange weight around my waist. I moved my hand and felt another hand hanging across my stomach. I instantly turned my head behind me and saw Kai holding on to me.

His face was buried into my back neck, and I could feel his steady breathing. I placed my head back onto my pillow.

So much for not moving around a lot in your sleep, I told myself.

I didn't remember falling asleep. I must have knocked out after I took my shower. I couldn't blame myself. We had spent the whole day out.

My eyes turned towards the clock, which blinked 10:30. It was fairly late, and made me wonder why Kai wasn't awake yet. I had gotten used to his morning pattern. He always seemed to be awake before I was and I would find him downstairs drinking his coffee.

My hand brushed against his, and I saw his hand move. His fingers curled brushing against the fabric of my black tank top. He was really warm. It surprised me a lot.

I started to wonder. Our plane was going to leave at 3, and we already missed breakfast.

I would have to wake him up soon.

"Kai," I nudged his arm with my elbow, "wake up."

His head moved and I felt his nose brush across my back shoulders. I shivered. I heard him groan into the back of my neck.

"What time is it?" I heard him say into my back. His voice sounded sleepy.

"Almost 11." I said dully. I felt his body shift and his arm move from me. He rolled onto his back. I turned to my stomach and pushed myself up sitting on the bed stretching my back. I looked at him. His arm hung over his eyes.

He finally took his arm off of his face. Rubbing his eyes I saw him look at me.

"What are you grinning about?" I heard him say. I let out a laugh. I didn't notice I was grinning.

"You haven't changed at all. You still like to cling to someone when you sleep."

His eyes widened when he looked at me. I saw a tint of red on the side of his cheek. It was cute looking.

"Shut up."

"I'm only teasing." I said getting up from the bed. I stretched my legs and walked towards the bathroom.

A while back I found a couple pictures that his mother had taken of when we were little. We were little, but back then nap times existed. Most of the pictures little Kai found himself clinging to me in his sleep. To Mrs. Hiwatari, it was the cutest thing in the world. I thought Kai would have grown out of it.

Even though I didn't want him to sleep next to me, just remembering it brought back some funny memories.

I stood in front of the mirror. Grabbing my toothbrush I brushed my teeth. Peeping out of the bathroom I saw Kai going through his suitcase, and pulling out clothes to wear. Spitting out the paste and rinsing out my mouth. I washed my face and stared to comb through my hair.

I stopped myself as I saw something red on my skin by my left shoulder. "Did something bite me?" I asked myself as I tried to examine it. It looked like a rash. I tried examining it through the mirror. It was a hazy light red probably little bigger than a quarter.

Kai appeared by the door, "A mosquito?" He questioned.

"No, it doesn't itch." I said. I saw his expression change and I looked at him confuse.

"You probably walked pass something you were allergic to." He said. I looked back at it not very sure. "It'll probably go away." He walked back out and back to his things. "Hurry up, we have to leave soon."

I looked at it once more, and just said fuck it and left it. I didn't have a clue what it was, and there was no point in trying to figure it out anyways.

I changed out of my clothes, and packed up my things. In no time Kai left me to check out from the hotel room, and we were in a taxi going back to the airport, and heading home.

My child like nature got ahead of me as I got the chance to claim the window seat this turn around. I got to look outside as I could get once last look at the beautiful island.

I surely did enjoy myself.

I turned to look at Kai. His arms across his chest and his eyes closed. I really do hope he loosens up from now on.


	15. Eri

Chapter 15: Eri

Becky glared at me angrily her face pouted and very annoyed. I kept apologizing. Though it went deaf to her ears.

I had told them after I had moved that I didn't live by the Hiwatari's anymore. The first thing she had asked me was where I was living now. I was going to respond, and suddenly remembered.

How was I going to explain to her that I was arranged to Kai? She knew of his attitude towards me, and would never get over the fact that I was living under the same roof as him, and married to him.

I suddenly remembered the disaster I was going to have to deal with, and I wasn't sure how I was going to live through it. I couldn't bring her and Danny over. That would just be too awkward. Even if he wasn't home, the strange feeling of his presence floated in that house.

I hid behind my slushy drink.

I didn't want it to be let loose. I didn't want anyone at school to know. They wouldn't be able to find out as I still have my normal last name in the registry, but if someone were to find out that I lived with him or even found out I was really married to him my social life would be flushed.

I can see the females of the school hating me forever, and becoming a true outcast. Their prized Kai swiftly wed to the least likely person in the world. Me!

Fuck. I hate my life.

I wanted to cry.

I attempted to avoid it as much as I could. Taking longer ways back home. Even noticed a couple times Becky stalking me trying to find out where I lived, though I was able to lose her each time.

I know I couldn't avoid it anymore playing this little game of cat and mouse.

But I was so afraid to tell her.

"She probably has a reason you know, you don't need to go glaring at her like that." Danny joked as he dropped a french fry in his mouth. Becky sent him a glare in return.

"So what is this reason?"

The awkward noises I was making to the now empty cup of slushy added to the effect that I was still attempting to avoid the question.

The three of us were sitting outside a café. The sun was beating down making it hot, but the gentle breeze gave a reassuring cool feel. School was going to pick up again in a couple weeks, my final year high school. I was kind of excited.

After I got back from vacation I decided to hang out with them a little bit more, but suddenly found myself in the strange hole I was now deeply digging myself into. I purposely tried to cover it up, by hanging with them more, but that that threw more oil into the fire.

"You'll probably be very, very mad at me." I said chewing on my straw at the corner of my mouth.

"Is that all?" She asked

"I think it's a perfectly good reason." Danny said. I was happy he was on my side at least.

"It can't be that bad." She said. She let out a sigh, before looking at me. "I promise, promise. I won't get mad."

Both Danny and me stared at her quietly. He turned to me asking me.

"Is it that bad?"

I shifted my eyes away. "I don't think it's a big deal, but I know many people would. That's why I'm a little hesitant." I told them.

I leaned back against the chair leaving the now empty cup on the table. I crossed my ankles and folded my arms. I gave a defeated sigh.

I wasn't sure how to word it though.

"Amy-chan!" I heard a screech yelling my name. I turned my head to see a girl scream, grab my arm and cling to me. Her green hair in curls, and I almost wanted to fling her off my arm, though she clang to it like a leach.

Both Danny and Becky stared almost ready to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at her as I tried to shove her off of me.

"I need your help!" Riley shouted as she finally let go of me, her cell phone in her hand. Her hand was so tight gripping it I almost thought she was going to crush it between her tiny fingers.

"What?" I asked almost hesitant.

"I've been trying to contact Kai, but he never, never answers my phone calls or any of my text messages." She continued to ramble on. "I tried going over to his place, but everyone said he moved out, they won't even tell me where he lives now." She sounded so frustrated, but I tried really, really hard not to start laughing. "You grew up with him, do you know where he is?"

I surely didn't want to tell her. "His number didn't change," I told her.

"So he is ignoring me!" She sounded so frustrated as she stomped her heeled shoes onto the pavement.

It really made me laugh, but also made me wonder about Kai. If he really did start ignoring other people like Riley's phone calls.

"Can you call him?"

"Why would I want to call him?" I asked her almost pissed at her sudden demand as if she was ordering me around. She looked at me pouting. "Don't you have other things better to do than chase after a man who doesn't gives a shit? It sounds like a waste of time to me." She looked upset.

"You're such a bitch," She spoke to me her eyes glaring at me. "Why can't you be nice and just do this for me?"

"Ladies, ladies." Danny raised his hands to almost defend from any attacks that might conflict towards him.

"Why don't you just ask the fool that tags along with him?" Becky said putting the straw into her mouth and drinking.

"Tala? Don't you think I tried that? He won't tell me, and acts like he doesn't know anything." She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. I let out a laugh of her description of Tala. I almost imagined it, and it was rather funny. "She's my last resort. If I can't find him on foot, the only chance I'll get to stalk him in university."

"Why don't you get over it?" I told her. "He isn't interested."

"How do you know that?" She questioned me.

"Uhh…" I paused for a second. "I don't know. He always looks not interested in anything." I told her as I rubbed my chin thinking further. I know his dislike for women like her. He told me so when we were on vacation. He probably couldn't stand her loud mouth and started ignoring her messages. "There's many more fish in the sea?"

She gave a frustrated growl that made her less-lady like. "When's the next time you'll see him?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Obviously giving her a face of 'Why would I tell him?' I couldn't understand this woman. "Whatever, tell him that he needs to call me back."

"What if he doesn't call you back?" I questioned her to see what she would say.

Her nose flared in total frustration. She must have felt it. She knew it was a 10 percent or less chance he was really going to call her back.

"He's an ass hole, just find a new guy to cling to," I advised her. "No point following around a married man."

"Married man?" All three of them scrambled out. They all looked at me bug eyed not sure if they heard me correctly. I suddenly started thinking of what I was starting to say as I sat up straight.

"He's married? When was this? I never heard anything about this?" Riley looked like she was about to explode from overload of information and her brain capacity was reaching its limit. "The wedding arrangement between him and Elaine was canceled wasn't it?"

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"Then who the fuck did he get married to?"

"How the fuck would I know?" I said almost frustrated. Well I knew. I just didn't want to tell her. I think I really wanted to hear what she really was going to say. Testing the waters on this tetchy topic got me curious.

"How can you not know? You're the family friend."

"I try to ignore it?"

"I would try to ignore it too." Becky said laughing as she stretched her arm out. "This is hilarious, I didn't know he got married. There was no wedding?"

I shrugged. Riley was literally frothing at the mouth. She turned around flipping her phone open and started texting. "I need to tell everyone. It's over!" She gave a wale. "It's completely over!" She started to dash away.

"Didn't she graduate?" I watched as she left as I leaned against the table.

Danny and Becky started laughing.

"You're such a liar," Danny spoke between his laughs. "I bet you know who he married." He grinned as I looked at him. They both held in their stomachs from their laughter.

"I guess so," I grumbled.

"Tell us, who is he married to?" Becky asked grinning. I stared at them. The expression on their face was full of laughter and jokes.

I simply pointed to myself. I don't think they caught on that easily. It took them a few minutes to get it that I was pointing at myself and not the expression on my face. Becky choked on her laughing.

"What!" Becky said as she climbed her way across the table and stare at me. "Are you serious?"

"No obviously not," I said as I returned to leaning against my hand. "I like to think of myself in complete denial. I'm in a dream world where all these bad things are happening to me and there's no way for me to escape." I told them, "But if word gets out. I might have to kill myself."

"So he moved from home and took you along with him? That's why you moved." Danny asked. I nodded my head. "Makes sense,"

"But how come?" Becky asked stuttering in her voice. Her voice got serious. "That's the cruelest crime to be married to him. He didn't do anything mean to you, right?"

"It's only temporary, just a simple business arrangement between the old men in our family." I tried to reassure her. "He isn't home most of the time anyway so I hardly see him."

"Now it makes me wonder if he's plotting something." She rubbed the tip of her chin thinking.

Danny laughed. "So are we calling you Mrs. Hiwatari now?" I can see the teasing in his eyes.

"No." I said, "God no! I'm still have my last name. I'm not giving that up yet." As I held myself stunned by his teasing.

"If he ever does anything weird you must tell me." Becky said as she slid back into her chair. "I'll personally kill him myself! Danny will take care of the body, right?"

"Why me?" He complained. I started to laugh. "Why do I have the messy work?" He grumbled curling his lip. "Fine, I need to go find my shovel just in case."

I sat back as I watched them plot Kai's death in the public. I found myself laughing. I pulled them along as we left the café.

Danny continued to ask what torcher devices she was planning, and she kept saying it was a secret. She kept hinting at what she had planned though. I seriously hoped they weren't serious.

They begged and begged to make them take them to where I was now living. I was refusing, but then they started bribing me with snacks. I tried with all my might to refuse, but the assortments of tea snacks, and sweets tempted me. I gave in, and they cheered.

We walked around the neighborhood before I stopped in front of the familiar home that I was not accustomed to. I looked around to see if his van was around, which it wasn't. It gave me a sigh of relief.

I let them both in. They asked me all kinds of questions, most of them trying to tease me more like asking if we left in the same room or something.

I instantly shouted a no way, and they started laughing. Danny placed the bag of treats on the table as I asked them what they would like to drink.

"I'm going to booby trap the place." Becky said as she looked around the house. "Does he have any habits or anything? What does he do most of the time?"

I paused as I tried to think up an answer. I filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat.

"I told you already, he's not home most of the time." I told her. She looked glum. I reached up to pick up three plates and placed them on the table. "He hardly eats, and only drinks coffee in the morning." She looked like she was ready to attack the coffee machine, but I held my arm against it tell her no.

"A man like him has to keep his figure." Danny said as he opened the bag and pulling out the treats. "Lean, sexy, and ready." I could see sparkles in his eyes.

I cringed and shivered. "I'm going to make him fat." I declared. Danny's face fell as if he was losing the image in his mind.

"You wouldn't!?"

"She looks serious." Becky said laughing.

The whistle from the kettle started to sound as I switched the stove off, and shook my head at how very silly these two were.

I poured some tea and gave them. The aroma of my red tea filled my nose.

"Do you hear that?" Becky asked as she looked back and forth wondering where the sound she was hearing was coming from. I looked at her funny. She looked out the sliding door. "I hear a kitty."

"Is it coming from outside?" Danny asked a he munched on a tart.

I got up and opened the sliding door to hear outside. I didn't hear any cat sounds outside, but I could hear a faint cry.

"Not out here." I said as I closed shut. We stayed quiet to hear it clearer. I walked away from them as I headed into the hallway. I felt like the sound was coming from upstairs.

I ran upstairs and looked around trying to hear the faint cat sound that now sounded a little bit louder.

"Nice upstairs." Becky said as she popped up behind me. "It sounds like it's coming from up here."

I nodded. I passed my door, and stopped in front of Kai's. The sound sounded like it was coming from in here.

I turned the nob and pushed the door open. I haven't been in his room since we had first moved in. It looked surprisingly the same.

"So cute!" Becky squealed as she popped her head into Kai's room. I stared at the little kitten that sat up swishing its tail around behind it. Its big blue eyes stared at me with such curiosity and it let out such a cute meow.

It was a small, almost a kitten. It had white, light gray, coat. On it's face was a huge black spot that faded into its soft white fur. Its front toes were also black. It was the cutest thing I had laid eyes on.

"You didn't say you had a cat!" Becky said as she tried to get its attention.

"We don't." I said. I couldn't believe he actually took my advice and got a pet. I saw a pink little collar around its neck. The cat jumped up and into Becky's lap. Her fingers ran across its collar finding a nametag.

"Aww, her name is Eri."

The cat purred and then jumped off of Becky's lap scurrying away between my legs and near the stairs. I ran after her, as she was about to attempt to go down the stairs herself.

I gave a sigh of relief as I caught her before she tried jumping with her small body. She looked at me with her big blue eyes excited for some strange reason.

"Don't scary me like that. You're still to little to be going down the stairs yourself." I told her. It meowed at me as it tried to crawl out of my arms. I picked it up and held it close. Becky walked out of the room and followed me.

"Kai brought home a cat? And left it all by it self, what a jerk!" Becky said as she followed me down the stairs. I watched as the little kitten looked around almost getting dizzy watching all the things around her.

When I reached the landing to the first floor I placed the small kitten onto the wooden floor. It's tail went up in curiosity as it started exploring on it's own as if she was looking for someone.

"It's so cute." Becky squealed as she chased after the cat watching it run around.

"There was a kitten upstairs?" Danny said as he popped his head watching Becky want to play with it.

"Kai must have gotten her today." I told him as I walked back into the kitchen.

"He's a cat lover?" Danny asked with excitement.

"Yeah I guess so," I said. "Cats seem to follow him around no matter if he tries to ignore them." I took a seat at the table, my cup of tea still warm and nice. I took a sip and watched as the little kitten continued to explore the house, and now found it's way into the kitchen. She looked around. Becky walked back into the kitchen with Danny.

"It's the most adorable thing in the world." Becky said, "But she's so distracted by everything she isn't paying attention to me."

"Ah, it's like she's looking for something." Danny told her as he took his seat again. I grabbed a tart cookie and chipped the end into my mouth.

"I wonder what." I pondered.

My ears perked up to the sound of the door opening, and the jingling of keys. Eri's ears perked up as I saw her eyes sparkle and dash away.

"Eri, how did you get out?" I heard his voice. I took the cookie away from my mouth as I saw him walk through the doorway of the kitchen. He was looking down at the small kitten as she continued to jump up and down by his feet for his attention.

Eri was looking for him the whole time that's why she was so distracted to pay attention to anyone else.

He looked up at us, "Oh, you're here." His voice was very emotionless. I can feel Becky's outburst soon to strike.

"The poor thing was crying for you, why did you leave her by herself?" I said as I waved the cookie in my hand.

"I had to go get something for her. I wasn't gone for that long anyway." He responded to me. I was going to respond, but he stole the cookie from my hand and walk away with it.

"Hey! That's mine." I said as I grumbled. He turned around and already had it in his mouth. No my tea cookie!

I cried inside!

"Come on, Eri." Kai called after swallowing my cookie. My eyes fell on the kitten. It's once cute big blue eyes were scarily glaring at me and stared to hiss. I literally froze.

Kai picked up the little thing in the palm of his hand. "Be nice." He scolded her, Eri looked up at him showing back her pretty blue eyes full of excitement.

Kai turned around and headed back upstairs. I placed my head on the table.

"Life here feels difficult." Danny said under his breath.

"That's the least of my worries." I grumbled. "I feel like every cat that comes into contact with him instantly dislikes me. I didn't do anything wrong!" I complained.

Becky stroked my hair. "I wouldn't worry about it. He's probably brainwashing the cat as we speak."

If only I believed that were true.


	16. Simple Bad Luck

Chapter 16: Simple Bad Luck

Never in my life did I want to kill off so many women in one shot.

School had started. I was finally a senior. I was kind of excited to finally finish the year and get out of it. I really wanted to become a teacher, get on with my life, and wonder what's new to expect.

The first thing that happened the moment I stepped on campus was that every single girl asked me how Kai was. Every single question that came out of every single woman's fucking mouth was about Kai. How he was doing, where he is, or to give him something. By the end of the day I was ready to rip everyone's vocal cords out of their throats.

What was I? A messenger? Did I walk around with a sign that said 'Please leave all inquiries about Kai here'? Fuck! I usually came home all frustrated and angry.

I snapped one day and threw all the things I had to carry from school straight at Kai. He either dodged it or caught it in his hand. I sat on the wooden floor of our hallway exhausted.

"Did you calm down yet?" He asked as he crouched down to my level. I pushed my bangs back and let out a sigh. "I can't give a damn about these things, you could have just thrown them out."

I glared at him. I know he was right. He didn't care at all about these girls' feelings, but it didn't sit well for me. If I gave someone I liked something to read, or something important I would hope he actually looked at it.

"I can't do that. They don't belong to me, and if one of the girls saw me actually throwing them out instead of giving them to you I might get hated by all of them." I gave a frustrated groan as I covered my face. "And besides, I'll feel bad."

"Why?" He asked so bluntly sounded very uninterested.

I looked at him partially annoyed. "If I had given something to a boy I liked I would expect him to actually look or read it. Even if he doesn't have the same feelings for me, its just courtesy to get a response even if it's bad."

He looked at me his eyebrow raised. Obviously he didn't think so. "Fine." He ripped open the envelope in his hand that I had thrown at him like a throwing sword. He had easily caught it between his fingers before it hit him in the face. He opened the letter and scanned it quickly over before getting up. The expression that ran across his face was pissed. He was simply annoyed by all the gifts.

I watched him curious to what he was really doing. He walked into the kitchen and returned back with a folded piece of paper. "For every girl that comes up to you. Just show them this." He handed me the folded piece of paper. I looked at it and curiously at Kai who returned back to the stairs. Eri was sitting on the landing obviously glaring at me for some weird reason.

Eri turned her attention to Kai with a grin.

I unfolded the paper in curiosity and started to choke up a laugh.

It read.

'Fuck off. –Kai.'

I stared at his neat handwriting, and his signature at the end. He had a very clean handwriting. It was the funniest thing I ever laid eyes on. He really wanted them to leave him alone?

"I think it's to the point." Kai said as he scratched Eri's chin. "Don't you think so, Eri?"

"Meow!" Eri made a high pitch response in agreement. I found these two growing relationship to be very strange. Eri acted like she was head over heels in love for Kai. There were literally red hearts bursting out of her clear blue eyes. Maybe all cats were at full glance and female humans too. Kai must be emitting some strange gasses that attracted anything female to fall in love with him.

Thank god it didn't affect me. What would I do if it affected me? I would probably have to kill myself.

That kitten must be the happiest thing in the world to get to sleep next to Kai at night, and be the only one to hear his nice voice. I still wondered why she hated me so much though as if she was jealous of me. I didn't understand what she could be jealous of me about?

"I think it'll work." I said as I folded the paper back. I got off the floor and fixed my messed up skirt.

"Let me know how it goes." Kai told me his voice returning to his typical uncaring tone.

I was actually really surprised to see his note worked. Every girl that had given me something to give to Kai returned the next day asking if he looked at it. Their sparkly eyes showed hope that their love crush would be answered. I felt so bad.

"He gave me a note to show to every girl that gave him a gift." I told one of them as I pulled the note out and unfolded it. "To be honest I don't know how any of you ladies even bother with such a jerk like him."

I showed Kai's 'Fuck off' note to every girl I saw that gave me something to give to him, and purposely played it off as if he was the bad guy, which he was! Some cried, or were very angry, but some of them got over it. There was still a handful that was still persistent.

One explained to me how men are difficult to control, but one shouldn't give up on the chance of love. I looked at the girl unbelieving what she said. She was head strong believing that if she continued to show her love he would fall in love with her. I honestly believed her, but I couldn't agree in the case of Kai. He wasn't worth it. She was passionate about going the extra mile even though there was that chance he wouldn't look back at her.

I told her good luck as she ran away to plot some more.

After that everything settled down. Some girls came to ask me about him, but I continued to remind them that he didn't care about any of them.

The next couple weeks, I even heard a bizarre theory that all the girls were convinced that he was only interested in college girls and that now he was in a complete different league from them. Now they all plotted going to his university after graduating. Most of them didn't want to believe that he was married as Riley's rumor took only a second to reach the ears of every person. They all thought it was a joke, and that he was still available.

I couldn't believe these girls. How much they would risk throwing everything out the window for one guy?

I suddenly started to remember. What was I going to do once my last name changes after graduating here? I could feel the looming death coming towards me.

Any person who actually knows who I am and finding out I had married him would definitely skin me alive. Kai would the last person in the world to actually save me. He'd probably just stand there and watch me get ripped apart by hungry women.

"You've become very popular after Hiwatari left." I heard a male voice. I turned around and saw a boy a little taller than me. He had a dirty blond hair that with bangs that crossed over his forehead. He adjusted his glasses as he stared at me. It took me a second to realize who it was.

"I wish I wasn't," I told him. This was one of the smartest students in my class. His name is Len. It was sad to see most of the students at this school didn't care much for their grades. He wasn't like them though. There were maybe two-dozen people who were clearly interested in their academics then the popularity index in the school.

He looked at me with a scorn look. "What?" I asked him my voice becoming slightly irritated by his glance.

"Do you know you're in the running for Valedictorian?"

I took a double take on what he said before I jumped for joy. "Really? You're not playing some weird trick on me are you?" I asked making sure.

"No," He said almost spiting me. I could feel it. To be honest I wasn't trying very hard to reach it. I just did my work to the best, sometimes obsessing about it, but I took everything as it came. I could feel why he would spite me. He was always in the library studying and trying to keep his grades the highest above all. He must have hated that I was close to beating him, and I wasn't trying as hard as he was.

"Why are you telling me?" I questioned him.

I saw him blushed and felt puzzled. "Well… I'm taking it as common courtesy to let you know. A simple declaration that I won't lose to you." He declared to me the fade of red from his skin disappeared.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. I'll give it my all!" He hid his eyes behind his glasses as he adjusted them. He mumbled a response and quickly turned around and heading off in the opposite direction. He was a strange character. I couldn't understand his strange awkwardness.

One of the girls opened their mouth and told me that he had a huge crush on me. I thought it was a joke. I honestly couldn't see it in him, and dismissed it. I couldn't understand the weird stories that were being told to me. The girl with the loud mouth continued to tell me how every guy was scared to cross my path, because they felt like Kai would murder them if they even tried anything. I didn't understand it.

I couldn't call Kai to be a protective type. He was when he was little, but now he's much more of a person who can't give a crap.

The rest of the year went smoothly. As time went by most of the girls slowly started to back off on Kai as they prepared for their studies to pass the entrance exam to get into the university he was in. It sounded way to sad.

I warned Kai of their plan, but he didn't look that fazed by it. I didn't really ask him how university was going. He probably was having the same problem with woman clinging to him on every corner.

He caught me off guard one day as he came out of now where telling me that I have to attend the same university as him. I didn't understand his logic behind it as I denied him instantly to his demand. He glared at me in response. A look of determination he was going to get his way.

I asked him why, and he responded annoyed. "Good luck trying to figure out a way to get to your classes with public transportation." He said as he walked away from me with Eri trailing behind him.

I frowned at his straightforwardness to point out that I was going to commute from our home, and how he wasn't going to be my chauffeur if I was going to go to a different university than the one he was already attending.

I did give him points for thinking ahead on convenience, but negative 100 points for horrible attitude.

I didn't give him a response. I stayed quiet and kept it in consideration. I would rather him not get angry with me. Since we had moved into this house we haven't really fought like we did a while back. I was trying really hard not to break it.

I continued to take things how they came. We spent Christmas and New Years Eve at the main Hiwatari house. It felt almost normal. Grandpa came down for the holiday and so did my sister. We stayed at the Hiwatari mansion on the holidays to celebrate.

Keahi continued to beg his brother about how he wants to move in with us. His mother instantly said no, before kidnapping her youngest son. I couldn't help but laugh at the little one's stubbornness.

Kai made him feel better telling him that he can come over after school and hang out with Eri. He was simply overjoyed.

I spent the beginning of the New Year studying. Though I really hoped the New Year would be full of good fortune, it wasn't looking so at all.

I felt like I was slipping on every step I came upon, and I was simply annoyed by it. Something bad decided to happen when I was focused on getting something done.

I stared at my laptop ready to rip my hair off of my head and scream. I covered my face as I didn't want to watch the neon blue screen stare at me. The annoying beeping sound filled my ears as the computer attempted to tell me 'Hey Look at me! I'm broken!'

I threw myself off of my bed as I grabbed my phone and ran out of my room. The house was quiet as I was the only one home, and so was Eri. I stopped in front of Kai's door before I opened it my phone on my ear as I quickly dialed Kai's number. I prayed to god he answered his phone.

The ringing ended as I heard his voice on the other side. "Hello."

"I need to borrow your computer is it home?" I asked quickly. I could feel how fast I was really talking. "Mine crashed on me, and I need to finish this paper." I was in a panic.

He paused, and I bit my lip hoping his computer was home. He finally answered. "It's in my room, just use it." My hand touched the door nob as I pushed his door open. Eri's head shot up from her little bed, and was soon saddened to see that it was actually me.

"It should be on my desk." I heard him say. I spot it, and replied a Thank you as I opened the top to the gray shinny laptop. It was already on, and I took a seat in the chair. I heard Kai comment about not to break his computer too. I told him I wouldn't and hung up the phone on him.

I stared at the word document as I tried to gather my thoughts. 'Stupid computer crashing' Now I had to start back at the beginning to finish this stupid 20-page research paper.

I sat there and typed it all. I didn't even notice what time it was when Kai walked into his room. I didn't even pay attention to him. I eventually finished placing my head against his desk. It was already 12. My stomach growled at me, but I didn't want to move.

"I can't stand writing papers," Kai said as his shadow hovered over me. He must have been wondering when I was going to finally leave his room. I think I remembered him saying I could take it and go to my room, but I was so distracted it blurred past me. All I could do was just sit there and be determined to finish it. "I don't know how you can do it."

I groaned as I picked my head up. "Did you make me anything to eat?" My stomach was on my mind.

"No." He bluntly said.

"You're a horrible husband." I sounded zombie-ish. "You can't make your darling wife something to eat while she slaves away on a paper. Tsk tsk." I said as I got off of his chair, and slugged my way to the door. I turned around, "Thanks for letting me use your computer," I said to him.

His hand gripped the edge of his desk and leaned against it. "Go eat and head to bed it's late. Little girls need their rest. Now beat it." He shook his head. I frowned. He sounded like he was scolding me. I could feel his tease from so far from the other side of the room.

"Yes, Dear." I grumbled under my breath as I left his room. I sighed as I shook my head and headed downstairs to get something to eat, and head off to bed. I knocked out the moment I dropped my head onto the pillow.

* * *

In the morning, he stopped me before I attempted to leave the house. My mind was still in a haze of tiredness as I walking around the kitchen making breakfast for myself. I had almost burnt my toast!

"I'll drop you off to school. You don't look awake to be walking by yourself."

I was skeptical of his kindness until he pushed me along to hurry up and go to his car. I let out a yawn as I sat in the passenger seat. I felt snugged and warm as I sat in his car. I felt like I was ready to fall asleep again.

I thought in my mind if I should get a coffee to help me stay awake. I continued to think about it and before I knew it I was already at school.

I suffered through the day until lunchtime. I got myself a cold can of coffee and placed it against my face.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, "You have such a drunk grin on your face." I opened my eyes to stare at him, as he was eye level to me from the table. I was resting my head against my arm with the can against my face.

"I do?"

"Yes." He said. "Did something good happen?" His voice whispered with a slight tease in it. I looked at him puzzled, and he gave a sigh of frustration as he figured I wasn't thinking the same thing he was.

"I can't enjoy a cool can of coffee against my face?" I grumbled as I placed it on the table.

"Usually those things are meant to be drank," He said. "Besides, your face is kinda flushed, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as I opened the can of coffee and sipped from it. I gulped down the coffee. Becky came back with a tray and her food and sat next to me.

"How come you two didn't get anything to eat?" She asked as she looked between us both. I put down the can.

Somehow I didn't feel that hungry.

I walked along the hallway of the school. My pace was slow, and I didn't think Becky and Danny caught on to it at all. I tried to shake it off, but no matter what I tried it wasn't working.

"Are you okay?" Becky asked as she walked back to me. I didn't notice that I stopped walking.

I looked up at them to try and reassure them that I was okay. Though it failed miserably as my mind went completely blank and everything around me turned dark.

I must have horrible luck, I thought, one thing after another. I couldn't get a break for once. I couldn't just relax, and enjoy anything.

Something soft nudged against my face. I didn't want to open my eyes. My body felt like it was on fire, but I felt my body shiver.

"Wake up, Amy." I heard a voice whisper to me a soft finger running along the side of my face. I opened my eyes and turned to see Kai staring down at me. My eyes felt heavy, but I could see a frown on his face, and he looked a bit worried. "I came to pick you up." He said before I could ask him. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't say anything as I closed my eyes again. "Crappy."

"If she still has the fever she might need to go to the doctor." A woman's voice spoke as I recognized as the nurse. "It's very high, the medicine I gave her should bring it down, but if it comes back up she will need to go to the doctor."

I couldn't really concentrate to what she was saying.

"Do you think you can walk?" I heard Kai ask. I sat up in the nurse bed my head felt so heavy. I felt someone grab my shoulders. I finally realized that I had lost balance in myself and fell to the side. Kai was holding me. "I guess not." I heard him say.

I rubbed my eyes, and I felt him loose me. I looked at him. He was now the only one around. "I'm going to carry you to the car." He told me.

"No, I can walk, just give me a second." I said as I pulled the covers off of my legs and threw them over the side. I clutched the corner of the bed, as I felt dizzy.

"Stop being stubborn." I heard him say. I didn't want him to carry me. Not here anyways. He had to come all the way here to school just to pick me up, because I fainted. I felt like I was burdening him.

He crouched before me. He had my bag in his hand. "It's either I carry you or you get on my back. Your pick?"

I stayed quiet for a second and gave up, "Fine, piggy back." He turned around and waited for me to get on his back. I hesitated before putting my arms around his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder. His arms pulled on my legs and held onto me.

I felt really strange as he held me. I felt him stand up and almost felt like I was about to fall off and grabbed onto Kai's shirt.

Kai stopped and balancing me on his back. "Okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I tried not to open back my eyes. I felt myself starting to fall asleep again.

"She doesn't look that good." I heard a male voice spoke.

"I'm going to go take her home, are you coming?" I heard Kai's voice vibrate from his chest into mine. It was strange to feel him so close.

"Yeah," The voice responded. I didn't hear any other voices. The halls of the school sounded empty. All I could hear was the clacking of shoes against the ground, and the steady beat of Kai's heart and breathing. The feeling relaxed me, and almost made me want to fall back asleep.

I feel in and out of sleep after that. With my head leaning against the back seat of Kai's car I tried to shake off my annoying fever. I finally noticed the other person that was with us, though it didn't surprise me one bit. Kai had stopped his car near a store, sending Tala off to buy something to break my fever. He stayed with me in the van.

Even though my mind was in a complete daze, I felt him watch me. Maybe making sure I was okay.

The only time I had gotten really sick like this was back in my last year of junior high. My classmates told me I had just dropped to the floor unexpectedly, and it scared them a lot. I was stuck in the hospital for probably a week, and didn't get to go back to school another week after, as Mrs. Hiwatari wasn't sure I was okay to go back to school.

Somehow I didn't feel like it would be as bad as that.

"I had a feeling you should have stayed home today." I heard Kai speak to me. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or just speaking out loud. I probably would have refused to, and still went to school.

"Sorry." I whispered as I closed my eyes again. I didn't hear him say anything to me again.

He took me home, and the moment I walked into the house I headed lazily upstairs. Falling onto my bed and falling straight to sleep.

My mind couldn't process properly, and the medicine I used to break my fever just made me sleepy.

I can feel myself going back and forth from being awake and asleep. My hand reached for my forehead as I found a damp cloth on my forehead. The room was dark, but there was a light coming from outside my door.

I turned to see Kai sitting at the floor of my bed. I could hear the sounds Eri was making below as she purred. I wondered why he was there. He didn't have to take care of me, yet he was still here.

I stared at the back of his black hair as I reached towards him. My hand hung over the edge of the bed grazing past his neck. I felt him jump in surprise and turned towards me. I stared at him sleepy.

"You don't need to stay with me all night you know." I told him.

He turned his head forward. His hand grabbed onto mine gently. I could feel his breath against my skin. My fingers glazed the edge of his jawbone. "I'd rather stay here then have to get up every time to check up on you."

I wasn't sure about his attitude if he thought of it was a hindrance, or he really was worried about me.

"Mhmm…" I nodded as my eyes felt heavy and I closed them. I felt like Kai still held onto my hand. The chilliness that bothered me seemed to disappear as I was filled with a warm fuzziness inside me.

I don't know how long he really stayed at the floor of my room, but for some reason my hand felt the warmest in his grasp.

It probably was the fever reducing medicine that was just placing a silly trick on me.


	17. What I want, definitely won't come true

Chapter 17: What I want, definitely won't come true

I woke up the next day by myself. The light reflecting into my room through the windows shined into my eyes. I sat up in my bed and looked around.

I stared at the side of my bed. Where I remembered Kai sitting on my floor last night. I wondered what time last night he decided to leave or did he sit there all night long?

My door was open and I saw Eri poke her head into my doorway. She stared at me with her clear blue eyes before coming into the room. Eri had gotten so big over the past couple months finally not being a kitten anymore. She was still adorable.

"Good Morning, Eri." I told her as she meowed in response. I pulled the covers off of my body and crawled out of bed. The side table alarm clock blinked a little past 2, and there was a notebook sitting near it that wasn't mine.

I picked it up examining it, and flipping it open. The pages were filled with Kai's handwriting. The first pages of the notebook were all his notes on business, and marketing. There were so many arrows pointing everywhere that I was suddenly starting to get a headache looking at it. I closed it shut and placing it back near the clock.

Eri's head rubbed against my leg as her tail curled around it brushing against my skin. It tickled me!

"Did Kai feed you, Eri?" I asked her as I looked down at her. Somehow she was in a good mood. She did that when she wanted something from me, other than that she stood behind Kai and begged him for his attention. Eri responded with a high-pitched sound, as she got excited at the thought of him again.

I was surprised she wasn't attacking me whenever she had the chance. Kai had caught her one time, and got mad at her. After that one encounter with seeing him upset she never tried it again. Though sometimes she still glared at me.

The cat had much more sense then many of the girls I have ever encountered. She was a good girl at heart.

I rubbed my tummy, as I felt hungry. I had slept the moment I stepped into the house, and I didn't expect Kai to cook anything. He would have probably burned down the house in the process of turning on the stove. He is a useless husband. What would he do if he actually did get married and his wife was knocked out sick? Maybe then he'll actually take on the challenge of actually learning to cook something rather then buying out all the time.

I stopped myself as I thought. I was sounding like a married woman.

I pulled myself along as I headed downstairs. The house was completely quiet, and empty.

Eri's nails clicked against the hard wood floor as she followed me down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen lingered in the smell of coffee. I passed the table and noticed a note folded in the center with the pen on top of it. Pushing the pen aside, I unfolded it. I stared at the threatening letter dumbfounded.

"Stay home. If I find out you left I'll hunt you down. –Kai."

I grumbled in frustration at his letter. I couldn't understand him. Was he just plain worried about me, or was he really going to threaten my life if I walked out of the house still not feeling well.

I folded back the letter and placed it on the table. If I didn't see that note, I probably still would have gotten ready for school and just went late. He probably would have killed me instantly and I wouldn't have noticed.

It wouldn't have made any sense to go now, as classes would be over soon.

I turned the water kettle on to heat, and looked through the cabinet grabbing some crackers. I took a seat in a chair by the table and started munching on them. Placing my head against the table I started to ponder. I looked down at Eri as her tail moved behind her.

"Ne, Eri, why is Kai such a jerk?" I questioned the cat. Eri responded confused as if understanding my question and not understanding how Kai could be a jerk. Well he wasn't a jerk. If he were a jerk he would have left me at school, and didn't bother to pick me up. He wouldn't have stayed by my bedside and took care of me.

I couldn't picture the sugary sweet Kai clearly. It didn't seem that real. I must have dreamt the whole thing. The Kai now is completely different from the Kai I grew up with as a little kid. He was a sweet, and kind. Older Kai was just an ass.

The kettle whistled, as it got hot. I stood up turning off the kettle and grabbing a cup from the cabinet. I tossed a tea bag into the cup and some hot water. I took the steaming hot cup of tea with me to the living room. I placed it on the table and took a seat on the couch.

I wished with all my heart I could see the sweet and kind Kai again. Every time I pictured it I saw a tiny Kai who looked absolutely adorable. I wanted to cuddle him in my arms and never let him escape.

Even though Keahi looks exactly like Kai when he was younger he is very different from his older brother. Keahi was more spontaneous and not shy. Kai was reluctant when he was little. I had to push him around a bit cause he never wanted to do anything fun. I always liked playing with him though.

When I was upset he was always the one to cheer me up.

"What's with that look on your face?" I heard. I tossed my head back to see Kai looking over me. The expression on his face was confused.

"What look?" I asked him. I didn't even notice him get home or hear the door open. I had gotten so used to his habit of tossing his keys onto the table near the door.

"How am I supposed to explain the strange look on your face?" Kai grunted.

I stared up at him confused. "I was thinking about how adorable you were when you were little and how I want him back." I hugged myself and let myself fall onto my side relaxing into the couch.

"Why would you want him back?"

"He's adorable, cute and sweet. And would always play with me." I grumbled. His hand touched my face as if feeling if I still had my fever. I pouted. "Give him back."

"No." He said bluntly. I grumbled annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Tell me, how am I supposed to get him back for you?" He pulled his hand away from me and leaned against the couch waiting for my response.

I pouted as I tried to think of a solution to this problem. This was difficult. I caught my tongue before I said the most obscure thing about how he should turn back time on himself and become 8 again. I knew it's impossible, but I somehow hoped it could happen. "I don't know." I grumbled in defeat.

"Then you can't get him back."

His to the point conclusion made me upset. I didn't know his reasons to why he started to act like a complete jerk to me. I didn't feel like those feelings were really true deep down. I did notice though, that he loved to avoid the subject. He was still around and still watched over me.

"Someone told me this crazy story about how you threatened every guy at school." I told him as I sat up on the couch. He looked at me puzzled.

"Who told you this?" He questioned me.

"People." I said bluntly. "Is it true?"

He poked me in the forehead. "You believe anything anyone tells you?" I pouted and glared at him. His expression on his face looked not amused. "What if I did?"

I continued to glare at him. "Why?"

He grabbed my cheek and pulled at it. "If you got yourself into any trouble, I would have been the one to get the ear full of it. And I very much believe you would have gotten yourself into tons of trouble." He finished pinching my cheek and let go. I rubbed my knuckles against my bruised cheek.

"I would have not."

"Yes, you would have. You picked a fight on your very first day and against me of all people."

I shifted my eyes away from him. "You were the one bullying someone." I remembered that day. I was going to make it the best day ever. A new start to something great, but it crashed to pieces the moment I stood up for someone else.

That day I saw Kai in a much different light. He wasn't the kind person I had known my whole life, but a complete bully. It irked me, and I got really mad at him for it, and that day onward our relationship spiraled down. I saw more of his negative attitude towards me, and he couldn't care less for me.

"I made it known, that if anyone were to mess with you, in any way, that they would have to deal with me." He straightened his back and moved away from the couch. "I'm surprised no one told you."

I was surprised too. "Even those that liked me?" I yelled towards him as I saw him disappear from the corner.

"Yep." I heard his faint response from the other room. His voice had a nonchalant tone as if his actions were perfectly normal. I didn't understand him. It confused me, and none of it made much sense in my mind.

Why hate me, but still protect me? Was I that much of a burden? Was I going to cause that much of a problem? If you didn't like me that much why go out of your way to make sure the world didn't mess with me? Was he that sure I would have snitched on him, and he would have gotten an earful from his parents. They did love me that much to listen to anything I said, but I wasn't that spoiled. I wouldn't have tattled on him if it weren't for a good reason, only if his life were endangered would I be doing that.

"Why are you so overprotective?" I asked him as I turned around grabbing my warm tea from the table. The warmth of the cup reaching my hands and making me shiver from the feeling. I sipped at it before I heard his voice again.

"Drink your tea and go back to bed." He scolded me as he passed back and headed up the stairs. I watched him from the corner of my eye as I huffed. Eri poked her head from the corner of the couch and I stared at her. Usually she would be chasing Kai up and down the house, but I was surprised to see her still hanging around here with me.

I patted the top of the couch and Eri jumped finding a comfortable spot to sit.

I couldn't fully understand Kai's actions or what he was really thinking. He somehow looked like he was avoiding something. I didn't want to ask, and I didn't believe he would even tell me anyway.

"Is Kai hiding something from me?" I asked Eri. Her ears perked up as she rested her chin on her paws and closed her eyes. She really didn't respond to me. I frowned at her. "What's wrong with me? Not like you can talk, huh, Eri?"

Eri responded with a 'no duh' sounding meow. I sometimes wonder if the cat could understand what I was talking about. Maybe Kai had intellectual conversation with Eri for her be so responsive. I didn't understand why I was trying.

"You love Kai, Eri?" The question caused her to jump up in enjoyment as her clear blue eyes sparkled in excitement. I smiled at her as I ran my finger under her chin and she started to purr. "Make sure you keep him happy, okay?" She purred in excitement before she jumped off of the chair and ran up the stairs quickly.

I laughed under my breath as I got up with my cup. I placed the cup onto the counter and headed up the stairs. I peeped through Kai's doorway to see Eri jumping onto his lap and bothering him near his desk.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he petted Eri. His voice lighter than his normal tone voice, it was sweet and calming. "What's gotten into you?" Eri replied as she grinned. His back was facing me, but I could see him smile from the corner of his lips.

This tone of voice seemed perfect for him. Eri was lucky she got to see Kai's real self, but it was good to see that it wasn't completely gone.

His eyes glanced towards me and I felt myself give half a grin before I escaped his doorway and walked to my room.

I saw my phone blink and I grabbed it before crawling into my bed. I stared at a bunch of texts from Becky and Danny telling me to get well soon, and even saw one with Becky rambling on about not letting Kai do anything weird to me.

I wondered why she believed he would do something weird to me.


	18. Star Pendant

Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with work, doing art that I hardly have time! This chapter is long I promise! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Star Pendant

The next day I went back to school, and was jumped by Becky as she hounded me silently making sure Kai hadn't done anything weird to me. I assured her though, that he didn't do anything strange. She wasn't convinced.

I started to wonder why I was surrounded by over protective people. Becky wouldn't let loose of me, and Danny couldn't help but snicker as he watched us.

"I'll let you know if he does anything weird, don't worry so much." I told her as I pulled myself out of her arms. Though Danny swooped up behind us and pulled us into a deeper hug. He continued to grin as he mushed our faces together to his.

"Ladies, ladies." He giggled as he pulled us along. Danny continued to tease us both. Telling Becky she is better off just stealing me away from Kai. She looked like she was really ready to do it too. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

We spent the rest of the semester on the roof the building. We enjoyed the spring wind, and could feel the approaching summer heat that would soon be around the corner. We decided to have our lunch on the roof on the very nice days then the crowded and loud cafeteria.

I had originally thought that no one was at school at the time that Kai had picked me up when I had collapsed. It was quiet that day, and the usual familiar squeals of the girls didn't ring through my head at the presence of Kai. When I returned back the next few days, a strange sensation seemed to linger among the girls like they were refilled with some strange energy. It was very weird.

I couldn't understand it, but somehow their desire for another chance at him lit up again. I felt my head hurt at the thought.

I seriously tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but hear the snickering, and pure excitement of the secret plan they were concocting. I just hoped I wasn't going to get involved again or ringed into doing something for them.

Today I made sure that I wasn't going to worry about it.

We were back onto of the roof of the school as our usual lunchtime break. My ears were plugged into Becky's ear phones listening to her mp3 as she grinned at me. I listened to the very jazz feeling music. Closing my eyes and listening to the trumpets, drums and guitar, I could literally feel myself standing up and almost dancing along to the happy melody.

She looked at me hoping I'd like it, and would have some sort of inspiration for lyrics for it, but all I could think about was getting up and dancing along to the melody.

"I like it," I told her. She squealed the other side of the ear bud was in Danny's ear. He was feeling the same thing I was, as he bounced to the music beside me.

"I'm feeling this." He said.

"I can tell." I laughed. "You've been on this song making binge, what's up?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"I'm preparing myself. I really want to go into the music business, and I need to prepare!" She looked extremely excited. "I'm really excited to start university."

I chuckled. "I think I'll start being anti-social and breeze through university." I said as I rubbed my chin. "Just so I can get out."

"Eh, why?" Becky asked.

"To avoid awkward car rides with Mr. Hiwatari," I grumbled under my breath. "I do enjoy my walked to school, being in a car with him is the most boring thing ever. Sometimes it feels as if the air is being sucked out of the cabin." I hushed under my breath. "Probably help make my life go faster." I sighed as I wanted those easy 5 years to be over with.

"Wait. You're going to Hale University too?" Danny said as the ear bud fell out of my ear as he moved. "How come you didn't say anything?"

I nodded my head sheepishly. Becky shook my shoulders and she squealed. "I'm trying to erase it from my mind." I grumbled.

"We'll be there." Becky said as she clutched her fist. "I'll punch him in the face if he causes you trouble!" I had totally forgotten that they were going there. I had been so enchanted in wanting the world to go faster; I had totally forgotten I wasn't alone.

"Don't bother yourself. I tossed so many things at him. He's like a ninja in dodging objects, and conversation," I let my head fall back as I stared at the sky. "I'm more worried of myself getting murdered by millions of crazy women. I'm more preoccupied with that." I sighed again.

"I will protect you!" Becky said as she grabbed me and pulled me into her chest.

"Don't worry so much about it." Danny said as he got up from next to us. He stood up with the mp3 player in his hand. He stretched his body and grinned. "This song though. I just can't help but stand up and dance." He jumped around shaking his butt.

I peeled myself away from Becky and stood up pulling Becky up along with me. He started to hum along to the melody as he danced around randomly in front of us.

We both couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

I ran up towards him as I stood by his side. He pulled the jack out of the mp3 player and pressed play for the melody to play outside the speakers. He tossed it at Becky as she caught it. The melody started to play, and he grinned at me.

The dance steps were very messy, but it was fun to mimic him. We slid along the roof top floor pumping our fists in the air, and even landing poses. After a few times of repeating them over, and over I somehow found myself in sync with him.

I let out a laugh. "I love it. It's so much fun." I said as I hopped on my feet. "Never give up, the greatest challenge is just up ahead. When you talk about your dreams, I become excited. If we keep on going, our greatest dream will definitely come true." I sang along to the melody as I made up what came to me.

The upbeat melody sent shivers through my body filling me with a strange energy making me feel refreshed inside.

"Oh yes. That's perfect!" Becky said as she hopped on her feet. I grinned and another person caught my eye. I turned as I saw Len standing near the doorway of the entrance of the roof. The expression on his face looked almost dumbfounded.

He jumped as he noticed me looking and he shuddered. His glasses started to fall off from the bridge of his nose. "Ooh- I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" His face turned slightly red as he tried to wave it off. He pushed up his glasses his face.

I looked at him confused, and felt Danny push me closer to him. "Your boyfriend came to visit you, don't make him wait."

"What? WHAT!" I yelled as I dug my heel into the ground to not be pushed towards him. I turned around to push Danny away from me. I frowned at him. He grinned as he ran away behind Becky.

I glared at them before turning to Len. He shifted his eyes away. He looked very embarrassed, yet he didn't yell in any strange way to deny anything that Danny said. The corners of his cheeks were red, and it was very noticeable. I felt a little uneasy.

"Sorry about that, they like to play jokes. I hope that didn't offend you." I told him as I apologized.

"No, it's okay." He said trying to compose himself. I could hear the slight snickering behind me, and shot them another glare. They flinched when they saw me. I wasn't sure why Len was here. "I didn't know you could sing." He started.

I chuckled. "It's kind of a Hiwatari thing. I learned from very little. Kai's mother used to be a performer when she was in university." He looked a little uneasy as I spoke of Kai's name.

"Oh." He said. "You're really good."

"Thanks." I said avoiding his glances. It felt a little too awkward. "Can I help you with something?" I asked politely.

He jumped in surprised as if he had forgotten why he had come, or was just simply nervous.

"God damn it. Just ask the damn girl out." Becky yelled from far. "Sheesh!" I turned to give Becky a funny look, and turned back to see Len's face completely red.

"You guys love to make lives complicated." I said loudly rolling my eyes. "Sorry, ignore them." I told Len.

"No, it's okay." He said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Even if he isn't here, I feel like if I said it I would get picked off immediately just talking to you," He gave a sigh and chuckling a little. "Word travels quickly to him."

I caught on quickly to what he was talking about remembering the conversation I had with Kai. He had scared off many of the boys, easily planting fears into their minds. He was scary enough to do it too.

"Try not to worry about it." I tried to laugh it off. "I like to think of him as a very over protective big brother. He means no harm really." I tried to laugh it off as a joke. Though he looked even more worried. I would like to think Kai wouldn't do anything, but something deep down made me feel like he would do something. It was indeed a strange feeling. "He truly isn't."

I heard a laugh from behind me that sounded like what I said was a hilarious joke. Becky appeared behind me. "You're too nice to him. Just smack him with something and be done!" She clung to me. She turned to Len. "We will riot against the Hiwatari and take him down for good!" She sounded like she was rallying up a bunch of soldiers for war.

A sly chuckle came from Len, "I highly doubt it. An army of say a handful of people against says an army of a king sounds like a losing battle to me." I tried to picture it in my mind clearly. His army of fans would roll from the hills ready to protect their king. My imagination was going a little too wild.

I grumbled at the thought.

"I'll let you know though." Len started, "Since you collapsed and _he_ came to pick you up, those fans of his have been plotting. I think you should watch out."

I tried to sway off his little warning. Trying not to think much of it and ignore it, but it ended up biting me back in the butt one afternoon.

I was leaving school, but was stopped by so many girls at once, all of them from my year, and all of them begging me to make sure _Kai_ came to the graduation. I twitched as I stared at them trying to believe if they were serious or not.

I was their last trump card, the last to their connection to there most favorite man in the world: Kai.

FUCK!

And I wouldn't put it past them to believe that they were all going to the same university as us either. I'm seriously planning this anti-social University persona to get through the four years and be gone with me life.

Despite all the excuses I could make up none of them cared. They just wanted their fill of him. Like he was some sort of drug they cannot live without.

In reality I felt my life spiraling down, if someone were to find out that I was actually married to him. I felt like I was already by the cliff of the hill ready to jump off to my death. I really wanted to cry.

Kai seemed to have sensed my foal mood as I glared at him, and sat at the kitchen table by myself. He paused before he questioned me, and replied that I hated him. Though I kept it simple as that I was going to make up some sort of excuse up for those girls.

He was too busy to go, or he had something much more important to do. It would work, or they would cry at my feet still begging for me to bring him.

I didn't tell him that these girls really wanted to see him, and I knew very well he wouldn't really care about them at all.

He really did show no interest in going anyway. His mother almost slaughtered him when he said he wasn't going. I don't think he knew the extent of the words that were about to fall out of his mouth. It was the funniest sight to see. I was okay with the fact that he didn't want to go, but with the persistence of his mother she told him he had too go to my graduation.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room fiddling with the edge of my dress. Twirling around and checking to make sure nothing was out of place I felt satisfied. I went out and bought a dress for graduation. It was made of white flower lace, and stopped mid-thigh. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a white ribbon around my waist. At my feet I wore a one inch heel black shoes.

My skin shivered in nervousness.

"You're so adorable." I heard a squeal as I turned towards the doorway. My sister grinned as she walked across the room. Her black heels clacked against the wooden floor. "Like a china doll." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Her hair was as puffy as usual. She wore a light green dress, with a black bow in the front. It clung to her body showing off her curves.

"Look, look Kai." She yelled out loud as she pulled me along.

I tried to pull myself out of my sister's arms. She continued to giggle, obviously teasing me.

"Stop being so silly." I grumbled towards her. I looked back up towards the doorway as Kai leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded. He wore a simple blue dress shirt, and black slacks.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asked, almost regretting even waking up. The dullness of his voice really made him feel like he wanted to simply disappear.

"Yes, sir," Mindy said giggling. She turned towards me grabbing onto my hand to pull me along to head downstairs. "He looked a little upset." She whispered to me.

I chuckled under my breath, "He doesn't want to go and I don't blame him either."

Kai took his time coming down the stairs.

My sister and I both chuckled under our breaths, as we remained quiet. His aura was enough to say not to talk to him about anything. Not even about the nice summer weather that was going to come. He looked like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment's notice. My sister shifted her eyes to me, and I shrugged at her.

Not like I could do anything to fix his awful mood. I didn't have any type of special power like that. Not for him anyway.

The rest of his family, and my Grandpa were going to meet up us at the graduation.

Feeling Kai's awful aura gave me chills. I didn't feel anything good to come.

When I got to the ceremony I sat quietly next to Len in the front row. I could hear the snickering of the girls, as they caught a sight of their King. I sighed to myself and Len nudged me with his elbow.

I turned to him and saw his sly victory grin of becoming Valedictorian for our class. I had lost the battle between us, but I didn't mind at all.

I pouted and shook my head.

Cheers and excitement raved behind me. Speeches were said, tears were shed, and the sheer joy of finishing another chapter screamed through the building.

Becky tackled me down as she grinned and danced me around. The joy that filled both Becky and Danny were contagious, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's finally done!" She squealed.

All the other graduates congratulated each other, and squeals could be heard everywhere. My sister pulled me away from Becky and hugging me.

"Congratulations" Mrs. Hiwatari zoomed pass as she grabbed me and hugged me as well. "My baby is all grown up!" I chuckled as embraced her. She released me. "Picture time!" A straight grin was planted on her face as she held up her camera to her face. The similar way she had done to Kai during his graduation.

The excitement flew all around me. I stood and took some pictures with Becky and Danny. They were being super silly. Keahi tired jumping into every single shot. I grabbed him and held him close to me hugging him. His laughter filled the air as I tickled him down. My Grandfather and Mr. Hiwatari teased me. The only person I didn't see was Kai, and it didn't complain about it either.

But I could see the rage coming out of Mrs. Hiwatari. Her kind face looked annoyed. "Where is that son of mine?"

"I'm here." Keahi said as he appeared next to his mother.

"Not you sweetie, your brother." She said in a sweet voice before it turned dark. "I'm going to have to kill him."

"He'll probably die before he finds his way out of that one." Becky grumbled before pointing to the crowd of girls in one spot. All of them were squealing and clinging to him. I shifted my eyes away from the scene, as it was just way too embarrassing.

"Leave it to me," Mindy said casually walking towards the deadly crowd. I saw her examine the mass of women that huddled around Kai. She swam her way through the crowd pushing away girls and clutching onto Kai's arm.

"I'm taking him now." Mindy said in a cheerful voice as she started pulling on Kai's arm to follow her.

"Hey," one of the girls shouted, "Who do you, think you are?" All of them started to complain.

I saw her eyes flash as she turned and glared at them. "You don't want to know who I am." She said with a straight smile. Her voice sounded dark. I saw him sigh and Mindy grinned from ear the ear. He looked very frustrated, and very annoyed.

"You have it rough, Kai." Mindy said as she patted his arm. I saw Mrs. Hiwatari shoot all the girls a glare. He grunted a response.

I chuckled under my breath. "You're the only one that didn't get to take a picture with Amy." Mindy said before she pushed him towards me. I sidestepped as I saw that she deliberately wanted to push him onto me.

My eyes shifted to the mob of woman. Their faces red, and they looked like they were ready to rip their dresses apart and attack. Was I the only one that saw the destruction that was about to happen?

"Calm your minions," I grumbled to him.

"They _don't_ listen," he grumbled back. He stressed the word _'don't'_.

"Your life sucks." Becky laughed as she walked away from us. Kai shot her a glare, but Becky took no notice to it.

"One picture and your fan club can take you away." Mrs. Hiwatari said with a wave of her hand. She sounded very annoyed as she shot those girls another glare. Kai looked extremely annoyed. My eyes shifted from the mob of girls to Mrs. Hiwatari who continued to glare at Kai. It shocked me the most how identical their glares were.

I was ready to turn on my heels and walk away. Before I got a chance to do that Kai grabbed me by my wrist pulling me towards him. I was too taken by it that in a quick shot our picture was taken. He let loose of my wrist.

"Is that it?" Kai said. "I'm leaving now."

I heard him say, but the ear-piercing scream that came from the girls made me jump meters away from Kai. In one swoop the girls from before literally jumped him grabbing onto his arm and pulling him along with them. I saw the fear that came over his face in the split second it happened.

"You should come with us to the after party." They giggled.

I wanted to bury my face somewhere. He talked all-big at home, yet he couldn't rip their dreams apart right in front of them? Maybe he did and they all didn't believe him.

I gave a sigh.

"Poor boy," My grandfather said as he stood next to me.

"How is he going to be able to escape them now?" Mindy commented.

I said goodbye to my family before being dragged away by Becky and Danny. The two continued to grin excited. Danny kept going on about partying all night long.

Though I did hope my night would be enjoyable with my friends, my mood was destroyed as I saw the mob of girls that took Kai were already at the place where our class party was being held. All of them crowding around him dazed over his being.

One side of the room was filled with heart-stricken girls after Kai, and the other side was where all the normal people were. All of us couldn't help but shift our eyes over and cringe. I saw that many of the boys were annoyed that the girls dragged Kai with them.

"What's wrong with them?" Becky hissed. "This is a class party, not a Kai party."

I placed my head onto the table and groaned.

The hall was nicely decorated with tons of balloons and streamers. A banner hung on the wall that said 'Congratulations'. Food and drinks was placed on the table ready for everyone to eat and enjoy.

However the constant squealing destroyed any celebration that should have happened.

I looked up and stared at Len who did a shy grin. He looked kind of nervous as I saw his sweat fall from his face. I looked past his shoulder to stare at the back of Kai as he was surrounded by his fan club.

"Tell us about your wife, Kai!" One of the girls questioned him. All of them were insisting, over and over. I covered my ears.

"Tell me when it's over," I grumbled under my breath.

"The screaming?" Danny asked.

"Or when you're dead?" Becky asked sipping on her drink. I saw the confused look on Len's face as he wasn't sure what our inside joke was about.

"Both?" I responded.

"Uhh…" Kai paused. The girls inched closer to him to make sure they heard his story. The awkward pause I heard I felt he was thinking before he spoke.

I wondered what lie was about to pass through his lips.

"She's very talented and hardworking." His straightforward quick answer made me wonder.

"What's wrong with you? Brag about your wife, she must be one special girl to be married to you," one of the guys spoke. My hand was about to reach for a fork and throw at him, but I stopped myself.

Kai let out a chuckle. "She doesn't like it when I brag about her. She finds it embarrassing."

"Well she isn't here. So what she doesn't know won't hurt her," One of the girls said.

"Her demonic powers are too strong. She has minions working for her anyway." He turned his head to look at me and I glared at him.

I chuckled. Demonic powers. "Yes. She has given me permission to throw forks at you. So you should watch what you say." I grumbled as I held a fork in my hand. I couldn't say my aim was very good, but Kai's ninja dodging ability was sharp. He knew when to avoid something.

He turned his back to me. "She's shy."

"What's her name?"

The endless questions that came spilling out of these women's mouths were killing me. Why couldn't I have a peaceful time hanging out with classmates? Why does he have to be here?

Fuck, don't say my name, Kai!

"Her name is Aim." He said.

"Aim?" They looked puzzled at the name. They have never heard anyone named that before.

I thought about it. Why did he say Aim?

"Can we all meet her one day?" Another girl asked. All of them responded with the same question, and I felt like crawling under the table.

"It's kind of funny." Len spoke in a soft voice. "He makes her sound like the ultimate demon lady from a fantasy game. If he's saying demonic powers, I would be scared."

"I agree." Another guy spoke up. "She probably has some powerful dark magic spells. You ladies should watch yourselves." Most of the guys started laughing. All the girls didn't understand the humor, and were muttering that they were stupid.

Kai chuckled along with the guys as if he saw the humor around it.

"Does she test her magic spells on Kai?" Becky asked loudly.

"Not really. She just throws things at me." Kai muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but chuckle. The conversation got diverted talking about what type of magical character you would be. Someone wanted the power to be able to breathe fire, and other silly things like that. The girls on the other side of the room felt disconnected as the conversation became more about something else.

"What would you be Amy?" Len asked from across the table. I shrugged. I didn't want to say I was the Demon Lady as Kai's wife "Aim" was.

"I'm not really that sure." I said.

"Definitely one of the guards to the Hiwatari family." Becky teased.

"It makes me sad." Danny started sobbing. "We could have had the three tricksters, and playing tricks on the castle guards…or something along those lines." Danny curled his lip sadly. "But during the day Amy has to stand guard and be prepared to fight in the name of the Hiwatari's. It sounds like hell." He continued to cry. "At least she joins us at the pub at night and drinks with us!" Danny continued on as he nudged Becky with his elbow.

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried holding it in as he explained on.

"All the girls on the other side of the room are definitely his maids." Becky dared to talk. She chuckled under her breath. "Ordinary maids." I saw one of the girls send Becky a glare, but she hardly cared what anyone said.

"At least we get to stay with Kai," one of the girls pointed out. They started to squeal, and Becky's face changed muttering: 'Gross.'

I shook my head.

No one had to ask Kai what role he would be if the world was a fantasy. He was already King in the eyes of his walking minions, everyone else were peasants.

All through the night the girls clung onto Kai's arms. My eyes fell on him and I could feel his mood. He really wanted to leave, and every moment he took the chance to run off they just dragged him back.

A part of me felt bad for him. I chewed on the little pretzel stick thinking.

"I think he's suffered enough for today," Becky said slyly with a chuckle. I looked at her confused before her eyes pointed towards Kai. "Go drag him home to his wife. She's probably 'worried' about him." She stressed the word _worried_, and started laughing. I sent her a glare.

"I want to see him suffer a little longer." I said as I broke the pretzel between my teeth.

She nudged me with her elbow.

"Go."

I let out a grumble. Why couldn't he find his way out?

I got up from my seat. "Then I'll see you guys later." I told Becky and Danny.

I walked across to the King's side of the room. All the girls crowded around him, and it almost looked impossible to fish him out. I remembered how my sister swam her way easily through that crowd and just simply pulled him out.

I was a little scared to reenact that same scene now.

My presence went unnoticed.

I crawled my way through and placed my hands on Kai's shoulders. I felt him jump against my touch and looked up at me quickly. I gave him a shy grin.

I didn't want to say 'Time to go home'. I felt the slight slow pause in my head as I tried to think up the most vague reasoning, and going along with it. "Your wife texted me. She said to come home."

"I didn't get a text from her."

"And the reason why you should go home now before you end up sleeping on the couch tonight." I said as I pulled him out of his chair and to his feet. The girls panicked trying to find a reason to keep him here, but I pulled him farther away from them and closer to the door.

"You have your stuff?" I heard him mutter to me.

I looked puzzled at him. "Yes, why." He was talking about my belongings. He quickened his pace as I was pushing him out the door.

"Good, we're leaving then." He grabbed my wrist pulling me along. I let out a squeak suddenly as he pulled me along and out of the hall. I wasn't really planning on leaving. I was going to push him out to leave, and saved him the grief. Then return back.

I stepped outside with him, the chilly summer night air blowing silently around.

"Geez, you don't need to take me along with you." I grumbled to him.

He let my hand loose as he stuck one hand into his pocket and the other rubbed his shoulder. I can see the stress in his eyes. I followed him to the parking lot.

"Those girls drain the life out of you, huh?"

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and he rolled his neck. "Yes." He grumbled. We stood in front of his car, and the beep sounded as the doors unlocked. "I wonder if my wife will rub my neck tonight."

I paused and glared at him. "Don't make me kick you." I warned him.

"Just get in." He grumbled to me. "Not like I wanted to be here."

I didn't want to fight him and just opened the passenger side and jumped in.

He started the car and the car started to warm up inside. "Thanks for dragging me out of there."

"You need to learn to tell them to "Fuck Off" and leave you alone." I told him. "Next time you might not be so lucky, but you're welcome."

* * *

After what felt like a long radio filled car drive, we finally got home. I walked into my room sighing. I rubbed my shoulders tired as I lazily made my way into my room. I was literally ready to fall onto my bed and knock out for a few days. Before I had the chance to pull my dress off of me, my eyes fell on a small box sitting on the table of my bedside.

I didn't see that there before I left. It was a small white blushed box, with a note attached to the top of it. I picked it up peeling off the note, and examining the box. I pulled the note apart and read it.

"Congratulations, —Kai"

I stared at it disbelieving. I know he was a complete jerk at times, but he had actually gotten me a gift. I examined the handwriting making sure a trick wasn't being played on me, but the handwriting was definitely his.

I placed the note down and opened the white box. Inside was a silver chained pendant shaped like a star. Inside the star was five amethysts that made it look like a flower was blooming inside of it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I felt so happy to be looking at it.

Somehow I couldn't believe he got this for me, and even thought to get me a gift. I closed the lid shut and turned around. Cracking my door a bit I saw him walking towards his room a yawn escaping his mouth as he ran his hand through the back of his hair. I slipped my way out of the doorway of my room and ran up to him.

I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind him. He let out a surprise grunt as I stopped him from entering his room.

"Thank you for the gift." I told him. My face buried into his back. I smiled. I felt his body tense before he took a breath of air into his lungs relaxing.

"Do you like it?" He asked his tone lacking no interest at all.

I nodded my head against his back. I let my arms loose as I walked away from him. He turned his head to me and I smiled at him. "Good Night." I said as I turned around and headed back into my room.

I heard a quiet 'good night' from him as I entered my room. I turned around to look back and I didn't see him anymore in the hallway. All I heard was his door shutting behind him.

I pushed my door shut, and walked back into my room. I opened back the white box and placed it on top of my dresser. The silver lined necklace was indeed beautiful. The points of the star were rounded, and shinny. And the amethyst and diamonds were clean and beautiful.

I don't know why, but looking at it made me very happy.


End file.
